Te he amado por mil años y te amare por mil más
by alif7858
Summary: Como la gran depresión económica y todas sus consecuencias, puede traer algo bueno para estos dos rubios.
1. Chapter 1

**Te he amado por mil años y te amáre por mil más**

NA: esta historia se me ocurrió hace poco escuchando la canción que da título a esta historia "A thousand years" de Christina Perri. Se situa unos años despues del final de la serie y utilizo la época de la gran depresión de Estados Unidos como telón de fondo. No soy historiadora y poco sé de esta época, así que cualquier equivocacion, de antemano una disculpa.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

En lo que antes era una casucha, ahora se erige una modesta casa blanca con flores en todas las ventanas y un jardín frontal bellamente cuidado, y un gran letrero que va de extremo a extremo de la casa que dice "Clínica Feliz". Adentro de la casa se encuentra el Dr. Martin en consulta de un perro que han traído un par de niños de escasos recursos, apoyado por Andy, una joven enfermera que conoció a Candy mientras estudiaban enfermería en el hospital de Chicago. En otro de los consultorios está un joven doctor auscultando a un pequeño niño de cinco años con fiebre. Candy está con él.

- Creo Candy que ya han llegado por ti – le grita el Dr. Martin desde el otro lado de casa al asomarse a la ventana y ver un hermoso Rolls Royce estacionado frente a la clínica

- ¿Viene Albert? – pregunta Candy a gritos con tono de preocupación

- No lo creo – responde el doctor al ver que solo baja el chofer aproximándose a la casa

- Entonces pueden esperarme – concluye Candy todavía a gritos haciendo reír a todos los presentes en la clínica.

Otra enfermera que trabaja en la clínica recibe al chofer y le pide que espere a la señorita White a que termine una consulta. El chofer se nota sorprendido por la petición pero no duda y se sienta en una de las sillas de la recepción a esperar. Hasta que el doctor termina de atender al pequeño y Candy se apura a terminar de arreglarse.

- Se te ha hecho tarde, pequeña – le dice el doctor Martin cuando la ve pasar corriendo del consultorio a una de las habitaciones donde las enfermeras suelen cambiarse de ropa y a veces descansar un poco cuando les toca quedarse con algún paciente por la noche.

Candy arroja el uniforme en una de las sillas, se pone el elegante vestido que ha comprado en la semana y abriendo el armario se mira en el espejo que hay pegado a una de las puertas. No puede evitar hacer una mueca de desaprobación. El vestido es hermoso pero ella siente que no tiene la elegancia para llevarlo como es debido. Se deshace las coletas de caballo que sigue utilizando más por comodidad que por moda y comienza a recogerlo en un chongo cercano a la nuca. Con un sinfín de prendedores logra poner un poco de orden en su cabellera y quedar lo más decente posible.

- ¡Vamos Candy! No vas a llegar – le grita el Dr. Martin divertido desde abajo del consultorio

Candy se resigna con su cabello, toma un poco maquillaje, se sobre los ojos y pone un poco de color en los labios. Su querida Annie le ha enseñado como hacerlo y aunque solo lo haga en ocasiones especiales, no le queda nada mal. se mira en el espejo con resignación, toma el abrigo del gancho y azota la puerta del armario para salir corriendo.

El doctor la escucha por el pasillo y comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Camina hacia ella para despedirse.

- Te ves… - comienza a decir cuando ella se para en seco gira sobre su eje y comienza a subir rápidamente de nuevo a la habitación. Un rato después Candy vuelve a bajar corriendo con unos bellos zapatos de tacón en la mano – te ves hermosa Candy

- Gracias doctor. Se me habían olvidado los zapatos – dice sacando la lengua como lo hace desde pequeña – ¡Listo! – le dice al chofer – haga todo lo posible por que llegue a tiempo.

En poco tiempo el chofer está sobre la avenida principal de la ciudad donde hay una larga fila de automóviles. El chofer le informa que esa es la cola para el teatro. Así que ella no lo duda y baja del vehículo para correr por la calle y llegar a tiempo al teatro.

- ¡Candy! – exclama Albert al verla aparecer en el vestíbulo del hermoso teatro de Chicago, jadeando y colorada por la carrera – ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

- Había muchos autos esperando llegar

- Candy, te hubieras esperado. La función no va a empezar hasta que el último asiento este ocupado – dice el rubio con un dejo de tristeza que manda a lo profundo de su corazón como siempre lo ha hecho. Le duele ver que su querida Candy, la mujer de la cual ha estado enamorado desde su infancia cuando se conocieron en la colina de Pony, sigue haciendo esos detalles por Terry. «Es por él que corre, es por no perderse un solo momento de la función que está por dar» piensa el rubio con tristeza mientras sonríe hacia el exterior besando la mano de su querida Candy.

- No quería hacerte esperar – le dice sonrojándose aún más de lo que la carrera la ha puesto

- ¡Candy! – exclama el rubio sorprendido sonriendo de verdad – disculpa que no haya ido por ti a la clínica pero sabes cómo es la tía abuela con respecto a la puntualidad y no quería presionarte

- No te preocupes Albert, lo entiendo perfectamente y no podía venirme hasta terminar de atender a un pequeñín con fiebre. Así que ¿dónde está la tía abuela?

- A la hora decidió no venir – le responde el rubio – no se sentía del todo bien

- ¡Oh! – exclama con preocupación – ¿se encuentra enferma?

- Me ha dicho que mañana mismo mandará por el doctor para que la revise. Supongo que es la edad, no te preocupes mi pequeña. Mejor disfrutemos la función.

La pareja camina por el vestíbulo saludado a casi todos los presentes. Albert sigue siendo uno de los hombres más importantes de Estados Unidos y el más rico de Chicago, así que como cabeza del imperio Andrew es solicitado por todos los presentes. Candy sonríe a cada a todos los que les saludan y asiente a cada comentario que le hacen como la tía abuela le ha enseñado tantas veces y que ya parece dominar después del sin fin de veces que ha tenido que acompañar a Albert a los eventos. En cuanto logran llegar al palco Candy se deja caer en el primer asiento con un fuerte suspiro.

- Sigue siendo un suplicio para ti estos eventos de sociedad ¿verdad pequeña? – le dice con tristeza Albert sentándose a su lado

- No logro comprender como la gente más rica y preparada de la ciudad puede también ser la más superficial y cerrada. Pero dejemos eso a un lado – dice recobrando su humor habitual – ¡todo vale la pena por ver el estreno de Otelo con el gran actor Terry Grandchester! ¿lo veremos después de la función, Albert?

- Por supuesto pequeña, nos ha invitado a la fiesta que la compañía de teatro organiza en el Hotel Imperial

- ¡Oh! Será fabuloso verle

El sonido de la tercera llamada se escucha en el teatro y las luces comienzan a apagarse lentamente igual que la alegría de Albert, al ver lo feliz que es Candy cuando habla o está con Terry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola! aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo de está historia. espero les guste y me sigan dejando sus comentarios. Saludos, Alif

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La función termina y el teatro se vacía lentamente después de la larga ovación que la compañía y en especial Terry, reciben de pie. El trayecto al Hotel Imperial es rápido y el salón de fiestas está bellamente arreglado para la ocasión. Uno de los múltiples meseros ofrece bocadillos y bebidas a los invitados y Albert toma un par de copas de champan entregando una a la rubia. Ella la acepta y brinda con su hermosa sonrisa con Albert.

- Así que todo bien en la Clínica Feliz

- Sí Albert, la clínica va muy bien, el nuevo doctor está encantado con el método del Dr. Martin y juntos se han acoplado muy bien.

La conversación entre los rubios es interrumpida varias veces por los invitados que saludan y conversan con Albert sobre negocios y economía.

- Albert… ¿estás haciendo negocios en Europa? – pregunta en un momento a solas

- Así es pequeña, recuerda que los Andrew provienen de Escocia, por eso siempre hemos tenido negocios allá

- Así que tendrás que viajar en algún momento

- Seguramente pequeña

- Será un viaje largo… dejaré de verte mucho tiempo

- He pospuesto ese viaje desde hace mucho y creo que podré posponerlo un par de años más gracias a que Archie está haciendo un gran trabajo viviendo en Londres con su esposa Annie – responde sonriendo y feliz de pensar que a Candy le duele separarse de él

- Pero según ese señor, la economía en Estados Unidos no está muy bien y puede que la única salvación sean los negocios en Europa

- Por eso los Andrew tenemos negocios allá, pero no es necesario que yo viaje próximamente. – concluye Albert justo cuando ve que los actores de la obra comienzan a aparecer por la puerta del salón.

Una fuerte ovación los recibe y los actores se dispersan entre los invitados. Terry no duda en ir directo hacia los rubios recibiendo un largo y fuerte abrazo de su tarzán pecosa quien llora de alegría y le felicita de todas las maneras existentes.

- Has estado espectacular, Terry – le dice Albert tratando de aparentar tranquilidad después de la larga demostración de cariño entre su pequeña y el actor

- Gracias amigo – responde mientras se saludan con un fuerte abrazo – gracias por venir a la función y a la fiesta

- El placer es nuestro, Terry – responde la rubia – gracias por invitarnos

La música empieza a sonar y el director de la compañía de teatro invita a Terry a abrir la pista de baile. Él no duda y pide a Candy le haga el honor de bailar con él. Ella se sonroja y aceptando brinda su mano para que la escolte a la pista. Él la toma entre sus manos la acerca a su cuerpo y comienza a bailar suavemente.

Verlos bailar es una tortura, una tortura que se ha repetido tantas veces. «¿cuántas veces no he visto a Candy en brazos de otro?» piensa el rubio mientras disimula su dolor. El resto de los actores e invitados se unen a la pareja y otros se acercan a él para seguir platicando de negocios.

Mientras está con varios hombres hablando sobre la economía americana, se da cuenta que él y Candy siguen siendo muy parecidos. Ahí está él, asintiendo a lo que los demás dicen, sonriendo a todo aquel que se acerca a saludar y por dentro pensando lo mucho que le desagrada esta gente, este tipo de reuniones y eventos. «Pero Candy solo lo tiene que soportar de vez en cuando, en cambio yo… esta es mi vida ahora y no puedo dejarla… es por esta vida que no puedo tener a Candy conmigo… no puedo obligarla a vivir como yo vivo» piensa mientras mira alrededor en busca de su única alegría. La encuentra radiante, bella y sonriendo, en los brazos de Terry en medio de la pista de baile. Suspira, da un trago a su bebida y vuelve a la conversación con los caballeros a su alrededor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola! Se que el pasado capítulo estuvo muy corto y este también, pero es que son solo la introducción a la historia. Ya vimos que nuestros protagonistas están solteros, que se siguen viendo, pero que cada uno continua con su vida y actividades. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

Capítulo 3

El largo camino que lleva de la carretera a Lakewood está lleno de vehículos circulando lentamente, dejando en la entrada de la mansión a sus dueños, todos vestidos con impecable elegancia y riguroso luto. Viendo los elegantes vehículos nadie podría pensar que la gran depresión económica de Estados Unidos está sucediendo. El "jueves negro" pasó hace un par de meses y las consecuencias se empiezan a observar en las calles: la gente vaga buscando trabajo, las empresas y los comercios comienzan a cerrar y la migración de las pequeñas ciudades hacia las grandes se empieza a notar.

Aun así las grandes familias siguen buscando aparentar que nada sucede y en casos como un velorio buscan demostrar que todo sigue igual. Cada uno de los miembros de la sociedad chicana se hace presente para dar el pésame al jefe de la familia Andrew por el fallecimiento de quien fuera durante varias décadas, el pilar de la familia: la Sra. Elroy.

Miembros de la familia han venido de todas partes incluidos los Leegan, quienes no dudan un solo momento en molestar a Candy, sin poderlo conseguir pues no se separa ni un momento de Albert.

- Lamento que Archie y Annie no puedan estar contigo para hacerte más llevadero este momento, pero el viaje desde Londres es muy largo y no es bueno para el embarazo de Annie – le dice Albert a Candy después de terminar una larga conversación sobre el futuro de la economía del país, con varios de los invitados

- Albert, yo estoy aquí por ti, para apoyarte durante estos momentos – le dice recargando la cabeza en su hombro tomándose del fuerte brazo del rubio – sé lo importante que era la tía abuela para ti

- Es la única familia que tuve durante mucho tiempo – suspira con tristeza sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta lo solo que se ha quedado.

El velorio es largo y triste pero lleno de afecto por todos los que conocieron y admiraron a la Sra. Elroy. En cuanto el servicio termina Albert despide a los Leegan permitiéndoles quedarse un par de días en la mansión de Chicago antes de que regresen a Florida.

- Me gustaría que te quedaras estos días en Lakewood, pequeña – le dice a Candy cuando están solos y entran en la biblioteca de la mansión – no quiero que los Leegan tengan oportunidad de molestarte en estos días

- ¿Tardarán mucho en irse? No quiero dejar la clínica

- Tendrán que quedarse un par de días por la herencia de la tía. Ella les ha dejado una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

- Albert… me gustaría pasar estos días en el Hogar de Pony

- Como tú quieras princesa – responde Albert sintiéndose aún más triste por la decisión de su pequeña de alejarse de él.

Al día siguiente la ver partir rumbo al Hogar, desde el gran ventanal donde le gusta sentarse a admirar el bosque, ese bosque que durante tanto tiempo fue su refugio, su hogar, el lugar más feliz para él. Gira su silla cuando escucha que alguien entra en la habitación, es una de las mucamas trayendo un servicio de té que deja en la mesa de descanso. Agradece y mira como la chica sale de la habitación dejándolo solo. Otra vez solo. Se levanta de la silla para servirse una taza. Recuerda cuando en esa misma habitación le explicó a Candy que él era el tío abuelo y era ella quien intentaba servir una taza de té.

«Cuantas ilusiones tenía de que Candy no se alejara de mí, de que todo lo que habíamos pasado en aquel pequeño departamento fuera tan importante para ella como lo fueron para mí… cuantas ilusiones tenía de que Candy me amara como le he amado yo desde hace tanto» medita el rubio sorbiendo el té perdiendo su mirada en el bosque de Lakewood.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola! aprovecho que he tenido tiempo y que ya tengo un par de capítulos más, para actualizar diariamente, espero que el tiempo y la inspiración sigan igual y pueda seguir subiendo los capítulos tan rapidamente. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Albert despidió en la puerta de la mansión a su adorada Candy a quien George llevó al Hogar de Pony con la instrucción de hablar con las señoras y ofrecerles su ayuda durante esta crisis económica que empezaba. Por más que él hubiera querido acompañar a la rubia, los asuntos del testamento de la abuela le tenían atado, de hecho al día siguiente él dejaba Lakewood para regresar a la ciudad y comenzar con los asuntos de la herencia. También tenía ya planeado modificar el Imperio Andrew pues no había manera de que todo sobreviviera a esta fuerte crisis. Albert quería aprovechar que todos los miembros de la familia que viven en américa se encontraban reunidos con motivo del sepelio de la tía abuela.

Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa de su pequeña aunque por dentro sufría por no tenerla a su lado. Se daba cuenta perfectamente lo difícil que le resultaba a Candy estar en eventos de la alta sociedad. Por cualquier motivo que ella tuviera que estar en alguno de éstos, en cuanto podía desaparecía, ya fuera un baile, una cena o si era un evento de días, ella solo aguantaba un día y desaparecía aludiendo alguna emergencia en la Clínica Feliz o un viaje al Hogar de Pony para ayudar a sus "madres". Albert no tenía nada que reprocharle, si él hubiera podido también lo hubiera hecho; de hecho así había sido durante su adolescencia. Se había alejado de toda la familia y la tía abuela después de muchos regaños había tenido que ceder e inventarse una gran artimaña para mantener la estabilidad del imperio familiar, a través de la figura del "tío abuelo William".

Caminando por un Lakewood solitario, cubierto de flores blancas y moños negros, Albert no pudo dejar de sentir tristeza por la pérdida de su tía. Ella había sido desde muy joven su único familiar, le había apoyado en su etapa de rebeldía y había logrado educar a tres jóvenes: Anthony, Aliste y Archibald; así como seguir al pendiente de un rebelde que vivía en sus bosques si es que no se le desaparecía para recorrer el mundo, además de seguir al mando de las empresas y mantener unida al Clan Andrew.

- Todo lo que hiciste, tía y yo estoy considerando desbaratar el imperio – dice entrando en la sala principal de la mansión mirando la pintura de su tía colocada en una de las paredes del salón – que bueno que no vas a vivir esta crisis, tía. Te morirías de la tristeza – concluye sonriendo ligeramente con su tonto comentario

Desde la caída de la economía, meses atrás, George, él y todos los miembros de las empresas se han reunido diariamente y por horas enteras para encontrar una manera de salir a flote y no perder todo. No ha habido otra forma, el Imperio como tal tiene que desaparecer y las empresas se tendrán que repartir entre los miembros de la familia, cada uno se tendrá que responsabilizar de lo que le toque y ese será el patrimonio que tenga, no habrá más. Quien no sepa administrar lo perderá todo, quien pueda salir adelante podrá continuar con un nivel de vida bastante bueno. Pero será claro que ya no serán una de las familias más poderosas del país, ni los Andrew ni ninguna otra familia del país.

- Tía abuela… agradezco que no tengas que ver y vivir esta crisis, pero extraño tus consejos, tus regaños…

Albert se sirve un whisky y bebe frente al gran ventanal. Mi padre, mi hermana, Anthony, Stear… todos los parientes cercanos a mí se han muerto, tú también sufriste estas pérdidas pues siempre estuviste muy unida a tu hermano y nos quisiste a Pauna y a mí como a tus hijos… ¿Cómo hiciste para seguir viviendo con tantas perdidas tía? ¿Cómo puedo yo sobrevivir? Creo que lo único que me mantiene feliz es Candy. Aunque la veo poco, saber que está cerca me hace sentir tranquilo. Ver su sonrisa y perderme en sus bellos ojos me hacen feliz. Sé que ella no me quiere de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, pero me es suficiente. Sé que debería luchar por ella… ¡la he amado desde hace tanto tiempo que me la merezco! Pero no puedo condenarla a una vida que no le gusta, no puedo pedirle que haga eso por mí, si ella por alguna razón aceptara, sé que lo haría pero la mataría en vida, su alegría y su sonrisa morirían poco a poco. Lo sé porque es lo que está pasando conmigo y no le deseo a nadie, lo que yo he vivido y tengo que vivir.

- Vamos tía ayúdame a soportar esta carga – concluye mirando nuevamente el retrato de su tía antes de salir del salón rumbo a su cuarto a descansar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola! Feliz lunes, aqui les dejo el capítulo para empezar bien la semana!

* * *

Capítulo 5

La gran depresión azota al país y Chicago no es la excepción. La Clínica Feliz se inunda de gente en busca de atención médica a bajo costo. El Dr. Martin ha aceptado a tres doctores y un mismo número de enfermeras para que le ayuden a atender a todos los pacientes. Albert no ha dejado de apoyarlos económicamente.

El Imperio Andrew también se ha visto afectado, el jefe de la familia Andrew ha tenido que cerrar varios negocios, ha perdido mucho en inversiones y lo que queda lo ha separado y entregado a los miembros de la familia. Los negocios de Florida han quedado bajo la completa jurisdicción de los Leegan, si ellos no logran sacar el negocio, es responsabilidad de ellos; y así ha sido con el resto de los negocios a lo largo y ancho de estados unidos. El imperio Andrew ha desaparecido como tal. Albert se ha quedado con un par de negocios cercanos a Chicago, así como con el control de los negocios de los Andrew en Europa y los cuales están a cargo de Archie. Esos negocios seguirán estando bajo el control de Albert con la intención de ayudar a los demás familiares en caso de que no logren salir adelante ellos solos, pero solo en caso de extrema necesidad.

Uno de los negocios que el rubio ha conservado es un banco que con la depresión tuvo que cerrar pero que Albert convierte en una oficina de préstamos que permita a la gente conseguir dinero para pequeños negocios y así reactivar la economía. George es quien dirige la oficina y el trabajo deja de ser una serie de reuniones elegantes, desayunos de negocios, comidas en clubes exclusivos y cenas de gala en medio de elegantes vestidos y botellas de champan, para convertirse en reuniones de trabajo con gente pobre pero con inmensas ganas de trabajar.

La opulencia ha desaparecido, las grandes riquezas familiares ya no existen y los ricos señores ahora están encerrados en pequeños departamentos, malbaratando sus pertenencias. Las grandes fiestas ya no se dan, la gente ya no viaja y los elegantes vehículos casi no circulan por las calles. Al contrario de los demás hombres ricos de la ciudad, Albert disfruta por primera vez, de ir a trabajar. En cada reunión en cada préstamo que entrega y en cada trabajo con el que colabora descubre la alegría de apoyar a la gente, de saber que está colaborando con una familia, con la economía. Encuentra el sentido de trabajar y producir.

Ha conseguido mantener la mansión y Lakewood con todos sus empleados, se ha olvidado del mantenimiento de las casas para poder pagar los sueldos de sus trabajadores, pero ellos son los que, aportando un poco de su sueldo y haciendo ellos mismos todos los trabajos necesarios, han logrado mantener las mansiones Andrew en todo su esplendor. Para bajar los gastos Albert también ha dejado de usar los automóviles y su chofer, después de varias discusiones entre ellos, le ha convencido de acompañarlo hasta la oficina a pie todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días Alfred – le dice Albert al salir de la mansión ataviado con un sencillo traje azul marino con camisa blanca y sin corbata

- Buenos días señor Andrew – le responde cortésmente el chofer que después de un par de meses se deja convencer de no usar el uniforme de los Andrew y ahora lleva un sencillo traje color café. "¿Sabes lo ridículo que nos vemos caminando por la ciudad tú en tu uniforme y yo en estos sencillos trajes?" le había dicho Albert para convencerlo

El rubio le dice que hoy trabajará en el banco todo el día pero que él tendrá que ir por los suministros médicos que la Clínica Feliz necesita. En la entrada del banco, Albert se despide de Alfred mientras observa a alguien acercándose a él.

- ¡Terry! – exclama cuando el actor se quita el sombrero

- Que gusto mi querido Albert, hace mucho que no nos vemos así que he tenido que venir a buscarte. Te invito a almorzar

Los guapos hombres caminan hacia un pequeño restaurante donde entran pidiendo varios platillos de la carta haciendo feliz a los dueños de pensar en la gran cuenta que tendrán que pagar y que será equivalente a lo que ganarían en todo un día de trabajo.

- Veo que el teatro sigue generando ganancias – comenta Albert sabiendo que no son ciertas sus palabras. Él mejor que nadie sabe que también el teatro se ha visto en problemas económicos

- He tenido que aceptar el dinero de la familia Grandchester

- Me sorprendes Terry – le comenta el rubio intrigado

- Sabes perfectamente que primero muerto que aceptar algo de mi padre, pero la situación que está viviendo el país es espantosa, he buscado la manera de sobrevivir y de ayudar, pero no hay forma alguna. Así que después de mucho meditar y de que mi madre me convenciera – dice guiñando el ojo dándose cuenta que es su madre la que le ha convencido de aceptar el dinero de su padre y de usarlo para ayudar a la gente – me di cuenta que usando el dinero que mi padre me quiere dar para evitar que su apellido se "vea mancillado al ser usado por un pobretón actor sin trabajo", no solo me mantengo yo y a mi madre, sino que puedo ayudar a los demás. Por eso he venido a verte.

Terry le ofrece a Albert el dinero que su padre le envía para que sea usado en el negocio de los préstamos y la reactivación económica de la ciudad. Albert lo acepta encantado y le ofrece que también el dinero se puede usar para la Clínica Feliz.

- También me gustaría poner un comedor – comenta el actor – hay tanta gente que no tiene que comer… tantos niños, mujeres…

- Es una excelente idea Terry.

El comedor comunitario está en marcha en poco tiempo, dando de comer a varios centenares de personas diariamente. Terry no solo es el administrador también es uno de los empleados que sirve las comidas diariamente y de cuando en cuando improvisa pequeñas escenas teatrales para los comensales.

Una buena manera de alegrarse un poco en medio de tanta desgracia - suele decirle Terry a Albert quien también se vuelve un asiduo ayudante en la cocina del comedor comunitario.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola! gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia y gracias por las que dejan sus comentarios. Siempre me gustó que Albert y Terry fueran amigos y me encanta la personalidad de Terry, así que en mis Albertfics siempre termino metiendo a Terry de alguna manera y en este caso podría ser el tercero en discordia.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Albert suele pasar algunas tardes ayudando en el comedor Granchester, entra por la puerta de atrás, se coloca un mandil y comienza a ayudar en la cocina, lavando platos, fregando pisos o picando verdura, como lo hacía cuando sufría amnesia. Hacerlo siempre le recuerda la época más feliz de su vida. Terry no hace esas labores, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, ya que él prefiere estar sirviendo comida, conviviendo con la gente, y brindar ese contacto ameno que alegre a la gente que llega hambrienta sin tener dinero para comer.

- ¡Amigo! ¿hace cuánto que llegaste? – le pregunta Terry cuando entra en la cocina en busca de un nuevo cazón de sopa

- Un par de horas

- Ven, sal a convivir – le dice con un gesto invitándolo a salir a la zona de mesas

- Todavía hay mucho trabajo aquí, Terry; además, he visto muchas veces tus monólogos

- Candy está aquí

No bastaron más palabras para que el rubio dejara el trapeador se limpiara las manos en el mandil y saliera de la cocina. Ahí está la rubia sentada en una de las mesas haciendo compañía a tres familias llenas de pequeños niños riendo con las caras que la pecosa realiza para entretenerlos.

Terry es quien le alerta de la presencia del rubio y ella se levanta corriendo a saludar. Albert la recibe en sus brazos dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la extraña, lo mucho que la necesita. Han estado al pendiente uno del otro pero pocas veces se han visto en los últimos meses. Los tres se sientan a platicar y rápidamente se están riendo recordando los momentos alegres que han pasado en compañía de los otros. El comedor se vacía cuando oscurece y los trabajadores limpian el lugar antes de irse.

- Creo que la jornada ha terminado – comenta Terry para dar conclusión a su amena tertulia. – mañana tenemos que abrir muy temprano y ya tener listo el desayuno

- Es impresionante verte tan entusiasmado con el comedor – dice Candy con inmensa alegría – trabajas todo el día desde muy temprano y siempre con una sonrisa. Te admiro Terry

- Gracias pecosa, pero no hago nada extraordinario – responde Terry tomando con su mano la barbilla de su tarzan pecosa y besándole en la frente – aunque si mi padre se enterará que un Granchester se dedica a cocinar y servir mesas… ¡esa cara valdría la pena ver!

Albert se ofrece a llevar a Candy a su casa y los dos caminan en silencio por la ciudad hacia el departamento que durante su amnesia compartieron. Los rubios se detienen en el dintel de la puerta del edificio, Albert levanta la mirada y suspira recordando lo feliz que fue en ese lugar. Tiene tantas ganas de volver a ese tiempo, de vivir en compañía de su pequeña, de volver a esa simplicidad donde el fregaba pisos en un restaurante y ella trabajaba en la clínica y todas las noches reían mientras cenaban y se platicaban su día.

- ¿Cómo están los inquilinos? – pregunta por fin, mandando sus sentimientos al fondo de su corazón, como lleva años haciéndolo

- Sobreviviendo – responde Candy comenzando a contar la situación de cada uno de ellos. Todos siguen ahí y al igual que los trabajadores de las mansiones Andrew, no han permitido que el edificio se pierda en el olvido. La mayoría no puede pagar la renta así que a modo de pago realizan ellos mismos los arreglos del edificio, barren y cuidan el jardín.

- Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos

- No puedes salvar al mundo, Albert – le dice moviendo su mano en un ligero roce sobre la mejilla del rubio

Albert se estremece con el contacto y le mira directamente buscando una señal de que lo ama como él a ella.

- Lo que hacen tú y Terry es más que suficiente

«Terry… siempre Terry» piensa mientras suspira y sonríe para despedirse de su pequeña. El rubio da unos pasos alejándose para luego detenerse en seco, se voltea y le grita a Candy, ella sale del edificio y se encuentran a la mitad del camino.

- Vayamos mañana a dar un pase a Lakewood ¿te parece?

- ¡Me encantaría Albert! Las rosas de Anthony deben estar en su esplendor

- Nos vemos mañana pequeña, vengo por ti temprano

- Nos vemos en tu casa Albert, queda de salida y así paso a la clínica para avisar que no podré ayudarles

- Está bien pequeña, ahí te espero.

El rubio camina feliz con su idea improvisada. Mañana pasará todo el día en compañía de su adorada Candy, podrán olvidarse un poco de todo lo que está sucediendo en el país y compartir bellos momentos como todos los que han tenido en esos hermosos bosques de Lakewood.

Entra en su casa y es recibido por su mayordomo James, quien le dice que le ha dejado un vaso de leche, té y galletas en el despacho. Albert le agradece, le dice que mañana irá a Lakewood con Candy, que preparen el coche para el viaje y lo manda a descansar. La mayoría de las familias de los trabajadores han dejado sus casas y se han ido a vivir a la mansión donde Albert los ha acogido y por más que ha insistido que hagan uso de las habitaciones de la casa grande, los empleados no han querido y se limitan a usar la casa de empleados que hay atrás de la mansión. Mientras James apaga luces en su camino a la parte de atrás de la mansión, el rubio hace lo mismo de camino a la biblioteca pensando en la gran cantidad de gente que vive en la mínima sección de empleados de la mansión en contraste con la gran cantidad de habitaciones que tiene para su uso exclusivo. Se siente tan solo, que no se da cuenta que hay alguien en la biblioteca cuando entra en penumbras.

Albert decide no prender las luces y se encamina al sillón del escritorio, se tumba girando el sillón para ver hacia los jardines tomando una de las galletas de la mesa. Se queda en silencio hasta que escucha un ruido que lo hace girar hacia el librero frente a él.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunta levantándose del sillón, al ver una figura humana en la oscuridad - ¡le ordeno que me diga quién es y que hace en mí casa!

Albert solo escucha un disparo, siente un rápido dolor en el abdomen y luego un calor que le inunda el cuerpo mientras cae sintiendo como la bala penetra en su cuerpo y emana sangre.

- Candy… - susurra antes de perder el conocimiento


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola! siento mucho hacer sufrir a nuestro querido Albert, pero así se me ocurrió la historia :) Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

Capítulo 7

James está todavía en la cocina cuando escucha el disparo, medita una fracción de segundo sobre si es en realidad un disparo y si fue dentro de la casa; prefiere no dudar y regresa sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, en el camino se encuentra con uno de los asaltantes bajando por las escaleras de la mansión. El mayordomo grita furioso y busca detenerle, el hombre viene bajando la escalera a gran velocidad y se avienta directo a James quien con la fuerza cae al suelo, el asaltante que disparo llega en ese momento y le grita a su compañero que salgan corriendo, los dos salen por la puerta principal y se pierden en los jardines aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

El mayordomo se levanta justo cuando dos miembros más del servicio entran en la casa preguntando qué ha sucedido. Él les explica que han entrado a robar y que uno ha disparado. Los tres corren a la biblioteca llamando a su patrón. Rápidamente lo encuentran tumbado en el suelo, en medio de un todavía pequeño charco de sangre. James toma el teléfono y marca pidiendo por el doctor de la familia. Los otros dos levantan al rubio y lo llevan a su habitación; James habla con el médico y luego grita para alertar al resto de los empleados.

Las mucamas y cocineras calientan agua, llevan sabanas y mantienen la habitación del rubio con la chimenea prendida. Alfred, el chofer es quien presiona trapos contra la herida mientras James limpia el sudor de Albert esperando que el doctor llegue rápidamente.

Un grupo de niños recibe al doctor quien en el camino encuentra a todos los empleados de la mansión dándole los pormenores de lo sucedido. Entra en la habitación y James más calmadamente le explica la situación.

- En unos momentos llegará una ambulancia – dice el doctor – estén al pendiente que tendremos que trasladar al señor Andrew al hospital

Alfred sale a esperar la ambulancia mientras el doctor revisa al paciente. La ambulancia llega y los camilleros siguen al chofer hasta la habitación saliendo con Albert rápidamente rumbo al hospital.

- Deberíamos avisar a alguien – comenta la cocinera a James, quien asiente con la cabeza mientras medita a quien avisar

- Llamare al señor Johnson, él sabrá que hacer. – mira a todos los empleados y sus familias todos en las escaleras viendo como desaparece la ambulancia, consternados por lo sucedido – mientras todos pongan orden en la casa y revisen todas las habitaciones. Quiero saber que se llevaron esos ladrones desgraciados.

Candy se levanta muy temprano feliz de pasar el día en Lakewood, caminar por los bosques, pasear a caballo, remar en el rio, oler las flores del jardín de Anthony… tararea alegremente mientras se ducha, arregla y sale del edificio. Camina tan feliz que no se da cuenta que Alfred está frente a ella.

- Señorita Candy – le dice el hombre con voz queda

- ¡Oh, Alfred! No te había visto, lo siento. ¿no me digas que Albert ha mando por mí? Le dije que yo llegaría allá, tengo que avisarle al doctor Martin que no podré ayudarlo el día de hoy

- Señorita Candy, el señor está en el hospital

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Albert?! ¿Qué sucedió? – exclama la rubia con desesperación comenzando a caminar hacia el hospital general de Chicago, es el más grande de la ciudad y al haber pasado tantos años trabajando ahí, no duda que es ahí a donde llevaron al rubio.

Mientras caminan casi corriendo Alfred le cuenta lo sucedido la noche anterior, Candy también nota las manchas de sangre que Alfred lleva en la camisa.

- Albert… Albert no puede morir, él debe estar bien, debe de estar bien… - murmura la rubia durante todo el trayecto al hospital.

Entrando se encuentra con George quien la recibe en sus brazos. Ella pregunta por la salud de Albert y él responde que el peligro mayor ha pasado.

- Llegaron justo a tiempo, le han estabilizado, ha recibido varias transfusiones de sangre

- ¿Le han extirpado la bala?

- La bala entro y salió del cuerpo de William – le responde George – le han operado para arreglar parte de los órganos que dañó, solo queda esperar a que reaccione y que los daños de la bala no sean permanentes.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Vayamos a su habitación, he solicitado la mejor del hospital y el doctor Lenard se ha portado muy bien con nosotros.

- Es un gran médico, Albert está en las mejores manos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola! bueno, este es un capítulo corto y como ya tengo listos los siguientes dos y han sido muy amables dejandome sus comentarios, por la tarde les estaré posteando el capítulo 9. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por seguir la historia, que a lo largo de la escritura ha ido creciendo. !Yo tampoco creí que fuera a ser más larga de 10 capítulos!

* * *

Capítulo 8

- Esta es la habitación más grande del hospital – comenta Candy entrando en la habitación donde ya está George revisando el lugar

- Solo lo mejor para William – responde George

- Recuerdo cuando se le transfirió a este hospital y le fue confinado al "cuarto 0", en que horribles condiciones estuvo – dice sin poder evitar un escalofrío en su cuerpo al recordar esa época cuando Albert fue herido y sufrió amnesia.

- No es la primera vez que William sufre algún revés – le dice George tomándola por los hombros a manera de consuelo – y siempre ha salido adelante. Esta no será la excepción

- Lo sé George y como aquella vez, yo estaré a su lado – concluye secándose sus lágrimas y sonriendo como solo ella lo sabe hacer – ¡este lugar necesita flores, George!

En un par de horas, ya con el lugar revisado y arreglado por ellos, un grupo de doctores y enfermeras traen en camilla a Albert después de un par de horas de recuperación post operatorio. Su vida ya está fuera de peligro, pero la bala genero problemas en la salud del rubio. La bala parece haber afectado la columna y será hasta que despierte que sepan qué consecuencias tendrá. Además de la debilidad y propensión a infecciones que tendrá por un tiempo debido a la gran pérdida de sangre y la operación misma; lo cual con tiempo y cuidados sanará completamente.

En cuanto Albert está en la cama Candy se acerca a él, le mira tan débil e indefenso. Le acaricia el rostro y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, susurrando palabras de aliento y cariño.

Varias horas pasan antes de que el rubio despierte completamente adolorido, Candy sin esperar a nadie inyecta al rubio con algo para el dolor.

- Candy…

- Vas a estar bien Albert

Ella le cuenta lo sucedido en la mansión, como entraron a robar y uno de los ladrones estaba en la biblioteca que fue el que disparó al sentirse descubierto. Albert le escucha recordando lo sucedido, sin decir nada. Ella le habla de sus heridas y la necesidad de la operación para identificar la afectación de la bala, así como que se encuentra en el hospital de Chicago. Donde antes trabajaba su pequeña, donde Candy lo encontró, le cuidó y le ayudó a retomar su vida. En ese mismo hospital donde fue maltratado pensando que era un espía, enviándolo a la peor habitación… donde sintió una profunda soledad. El recuerdo de esa sensación le hace estremecer.

- No quiero estar solo Candy – susurra sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, recordando lo solo y angustiado que se sentía en aquella ocasión y lo solo y triste que se sentía el día que le dispararon.

- No lo vas a estar, Albert. Yo estaré aquí contigo. Recuerda que soy una gran enfermera – le dice con su mágica sonrisa – ese "cuarto 0" ha quedado en el olvido, George se ha encargado de eso, aunque creo que algo falta…

- Puppee…

- ¡Si Albert! Es ella quien falta, en unos días iré a buscarla a Lakewood, esperemos que quiera venir conmigo

- Duele…

- Ya te inyecte para el dolor, en un momento más dejará de doler, vuelve a dormir Albert

- No te vayas Candy – susurra comenzando a cerrar los ojos

- Aquí estaré cuando despiertes

Y así sucede siempre. Cada vez que Albert despierta ahí está ella con su hermosa sonrisa, atenta a todo lo que necesite; le llena de cariños y atenciones. Candy se convierte en su enfermera personal aunque él no quiera, igual le toma de la mano y le acaricia el cabello para que se duerma, como que le baña y viste con inmenso cuidado haciéndole sentir una enorme felicidad igual que una gran vergüenza, pero sabe que por más que discuta nunca podría ganarle a su pequeña enfermera. Así que se traga su pudor y se deja manejar por las manos expertas de Candy.

El dolor que experimenta Albert cuando se percata que no puede mover las piernas, es inmenso no logrando contener las lágrimas al ser abrazado por Candy, lo que no le ayuda para recuperar la compostura. Le duele pensar que no podrá volver a caminar, que su vida cambiará por completo, que siempre requerirá de ayuda. Candy le consuela diciendo que ella estará a su lado que él es fuerte y saldrá adelante. Sus palabras no le consuelan, le gusta que Candy esté con él, pero no quiere que sea de esta manera, no quiere que por su condición ella se quede con él. Por un momento se percata que llora más de pensar que está atando a Candy a su lado, que por su situación médica. Especialistas le aseguran que la parálisis no es permanente pero que requerirá de tiempo, paciencia y ejercicios. Una fuerte dosis de analgésicos y la difícil noticia recibida le hacen dormir profundamente.

...

Albert despierta sumamente cansado, suspira percatándose que sigue en el hospital, que todo lo que sucede es real. Ha quedado paralítico, está nuevamente en el hospital, Candy está con él pero por su enorme necesidad de cuidar a sus seres queridos, no porque lo ame como él a ella; la situación le llena de tristeza y soledad.

- Solo – dice suspirando, reconociendo ese sentimiento que desde niño le ha acompañado y al que tanto ha buscado derrotar sin conseguir. – Candy – llama sabiendo que ella debe estar por ahí cerca pero nadie responde. Se incorpora pesadamente en la cama haciéndose aún más consciente de la inmovilidad de sus piernas. Una enfermera se acerca y le ayuda colocando almohadas en su espalda preguntando como se encuentra - ¿Dónde está Candy? – pregunta

- La señorita ha salido, dijo que iría a buscar a alguien

- Terry…

- ¿Disculpe?

- Nada – «Seguramente ha ido a buscar a Terry» piensa cerrando los ojos buscando volver a dormir y olvidarse de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola! ¿Qué creen? este capítulo resulto ser super super corto, pero les prometo que de aquí en adelante ya serán más largos. Pero bueno, se los había prometido y aquí está! Espero les guste y como siempre: sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Un ligero movimiento en su pecho le despierta. Se niega a abrir los ojos, sabe que está en el hospital y no quiere regresar a la conciencia de saberse inválido. El movimiento se siente por su pecho y sube hasta su cuello, un movimiento acompañado de pequeños y extraños ruidos que conforme los escucha le comienzan a traer recuerdos felices.

- Vamos Albert, abre los ojos, mira a quien logre convencer de venir a la ciudad – le dice la dulce y hermosa voz de su pequeña

Albert abre los ojos encontrándose con su adorada mofeta. Ahí está Puppe un poco más canosa que antes pero alegre y con sus inmensos ojos, feliz de estar con Albert. Desde su última visita a Lakewood no la había visto. Desde que tomo su lugar en la familia, la mofeta había decidido vivir en el bosque pero siempre cerca de la mansión y en cuanto Albert se adentraba unos pocos metros dentro del bosque de Lakewood ella siempre aparecía para saludar.

- Me ha costado trabajo convencerla, tuve que usar una de tus camisas para que ella se dejar agarrar por mí y traerla. – le cuenta Candy sentándose en la cama frente al rubio.

- Gracias Candy – le dice con una sonrisa – te he extrañado tanto, Puppe

La mofeta se acurruca en el regazo del rubio dejándose acariciar por él y cierra los ojos después de un rato. Después de muchas emociones en el día y viaje largo, por fin se siente segura y feliz de estar con él. Candy le pregunta sobre su salud y este responde que sigue sumamente débil y que está harto de dormir todo el día.

- Creo que podríamos empezar con tus terapias – le comenta meditando un poco

- ¿Qué terapias Candy? ¿realmente crees que pueda mejorar?

- Sé que algunos doctores dicen que no hay nada que hacer pero hay otros especialistas que dicen que con terapias podrías recuperarte, recuerda que tienes un poco de sensibilidad

- No lo sé Candy

- Vamos Albert no pierdas la esperanza, además las terapias te mantendrán ocupado, te ayudaran a conservarte en buen estado y a tener una mejor calidad de vida. Así que nada se pierde y se gana mucho con ellas. Empezaremos poco a poco mientras recobras tus fuerzas

- Me gustaría que me dieran de alta

- Estoy segura que será muy pronto – le responde con esa hermosa sonrisa que le llena de alegría el alma.

Todavía pasan un par de semanas para que el doctor Lenard de el alta al rubio, semanas en las que los cuidados de todos ayudan a fortalecer el cuerpo de Albert, cada vez tiene más energía, se cansa menos y duerme menos durante el día. También su ánimo comienza a mejorar. Sabe que por alguna razón no murió y que debe agradecer lo que tiene y no solo sufrir por lo que perdió. La alegría que le brinda Candy con su sola presencia es fundamental, pues le hace reír y sentirse querido. Terry es otro que siempre que le visita le levanta el ánimo, rara vez hablan de su condición y es de los pocos que no cambian su actitud para con él, le sigue tratando como el gran amigo que siempre ha sido. Hablan sobre los viejos tiempos y le recuerda que el comedor está esperándolo

- Tus manos están perfectamente, así que la verdura te espera para ser picada por un experto como tú – le suele decir a manera de despedida

Habla con George sobre su vida al salir del hospital, con lo que comienzan pequeñas labores dentro de las mansiones para facilitar la movilidad de Albert en ellas, además de en la oficina y poco a poco le empieza a empapar en las decisiones de las empresas que quedan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, hola! Espero les guste el capítulo, este es un poco más largo en compensación a que el último capítulo estuvo pequeño :) Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

* * *

Capítulo 10

Albert se encuentra en la habitación del hospital en compañía de George; el rubio está firmando documentos de negocios además de las cuentas del hospital.

- Es altísima la cuenta, George. Ahora entiendo porque tanta gente acude a la Clínica Feliz. Nadie puede pagar esta cuenta

- Usted si puede – le responde con una sonrisa que borra cuando observa la mirada reprobatoria que le lanza el rubio – alégrese porque todavía necesitará de muchos cuidados, creo que debemos contratar un par de enfermeras, gente que le ayude…

- ¡No! – exclama James desde un extremo de la enorme habitación donde suele colocar una silla y velar por su patrón

Los dos hombres le miran sorprendidos y guardan silencio observando como James se acerca tímidamente moviendo nerviosamente su sombrero entre las manos, tartamudeando mientras busca explicarse

- Todos en la casa queremos agradecerle lo que hace por nosotros – comienza a explicar – todos quieren cooperar y ayudarle en su recuperación

- Gracias – responde Albert emocionado por la muestra de lealtad de su personal

- Es un gran gesto James, pero William requerirá de cuidados que un chofer o un mayordomo no pueden hacer, además de que no pueden descuidar su trabajo

- Entiendo – responde el chico – considérelo señor Andrew – le dice mirando al rubio en la cama – no solo nosotros queremos ayudarle en lo que podamos, también nuestras familias. Todos quieren demostrarle el cariño que sienten por usted

Albert recibe el alta médica mes y medio después de haber ingresado casi muerto. Su vida ya está fuera de peligro, sus defensas están bastante fuertes y solo le queda esa inmovilidad y casi nula sensibilidad en sus piernas. El doctor Martín le ha convencido a tomar terapias y junto con otro médico del hospital le da una serie de ejercicios a los que Candy asiste y es entrenada para podérselos realizar y así, algún día con suerte y paciencia, podrá recuperar la fuerza en sus extremidades.

...

Cuando están preparando la salida del rubio, Candy menciona la necesidad de ir a la mansión para supervisar el lugar y que todo esté preparado para recibir a Albert; pero es George quien les convence de que lo mejor para Albert en estos momentos es ir a Lakewood. La rubia no está muy convencida por la lejanía de la mansión y preferiría estar cerca de los médicos en la mansión de Chicago. George les intenta convencer y después de una larga lista de pros, los rubios aceptan la decisión de ir a Lakewood.

Cuando los hombres están solos en la habitación del hospital Albert le pregunta a su amigo la verdadera razón por la que no quiere que vivan en la mansión de la ciudad. George comienza a decirle que después del accidente ha visitado la casa y ha hablado con todo el personal de la casa. Le explica que James, el mayordomo, fue el primero que entró en la casa al escuchar el disparo. Todavía se encontraba en la mansión, en la cocina para ser preciso y él fue quien chocó con los ladrones, uno que venía bajando las escaleras y con quien choco y otro que fue el que disparó cuando salía de la biblioteca con un arma en la mano y el cual se le hace conocido

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama el rubio sorprendido – ¿a que te refieres con un conocido? ¿crees que sea alguien del servicio?

- Más bien un familiar – responde George

- ¡¿Un Andrew?! ¿estas insinuando que un Andrew entró en la mansión a robar? Eso es imposible, la familia no está en quiebra, todos viven decentemente…

- Usted lo ha dicho – comienza George a explicar – la familia ha tenido que cambiar drásticamente su forma de vida. La mayoría de los miembros estaban acostumbrados a no hacer nada y solo recibir la pensión que usted les daba. Con las acertadas decisiones que tuvo que tomar en esta crisis, la mayoría de los miembros han tenido que trabajar en las empresas que les ha entregado y muchos de ellos no están de acuerdo.

- ¿Pero para entrar en la casa y dispararme?

El hombre camina por la habitación explicando que James ordenó que el personal revisara la casa en cuanto sucedió el atentado. El personal recorrió la mansión revisando cada rincón en busca de saber que habían robado. Pero solo dos habitaciones habían sido saqueadas: la de la difunta señora Elroy y la biblioteca

- No les daría tiempo de más – comenta Albert sin querer creer que algún familiar le quisiera hacer daño o siquiera robar

- En la habitación de la señora si desaparecieron alhajas, pero solo las que estaban a la mano, las que usaba diariamente la señora. Pero si fue saqueado su escritorio y librero… bastante concienzudamente, diría yo – continua el amigo de la familia

- Explícate George

- La señora Elroy guardaba un sinfín de joyas y dinero en su vestidor, el cual no fue tocado en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, en la biblioteca no hay grandes riquezas, un ladrón cualquiera se hubiera ido a la sala por los candelabros y adornos, o al comedor por la porcelana y platería, en cambio se fue a la biblioteca.

- Ahí está la caja fuerte donde guardo dinero, joyas… y documentos importantes – comenta Albert con seguridad

- La cual no fue tocada en lo más mínimo. Es más, de hecho toda esa parte de la biblioteca no fue saqueada, solo su escritorio y los libreros donde dejamos los papeles de trabajo cotidianos

- ¿Mi escritorio? – pregunta intrigado pues recuerda que ahí fue donde se sentó al llegar a la casa y no recuerda haber notado desorden

- Dejaron bastante ordenado, pero un par de días después del accidente fui a la casa y revise documento por documento. Usted es muy ordenado, William y cuando revisé los cajones me di cuenta que ningún documento estaba en su lugar, todos los papeles habían sido sacados de sus folders y puestos en desorden.

- ¿Qué estarían buscando? Aun así eso no puede hacernos pensar en un familiar, George – le dice Albert sin querer creer la suposición de su amigo

- Por la descripción que James hace de los ladrones y por los papeles que faltan le puedo decir…

- ¡¿Faltan papeles?! ¿Cuáles? – interrumpe el rubio sumamente consternado

- Falta el testamento de la señora Elroy y varios archivos completos de las empresas del sureste del país

El rubio exclama sorprendido asustando a George quien se acerca a darle un poco de agua pidiéndole que se tranquilice, pues su salud todavía no es la mejor. Razón por la que no le había comentado nada sobre sus indagaciones y suposiciones. Albert por su lado analiza todo lo escuchado dándose cuenta de lo obvio y difícil de la situación. Un familiar ha entrado en su casa y ha robado documentos de las empresas.

- Estoy bien George, es solo que… – Albert medita sus palabras pues le duele siquiera pronunciarlas y hasta pensarlas – me estás diciendo que un Leegan fue el que entro a la casa

- Así lo creo, Albert; y ese Leegan es Neil. Por la descripción que dio James, estoy seguro que fue él quien entro en la casa, busco los papeles y fue él quien le disparó.

- ¿Y la otra persona?

- Un vulgar ladrón que le ayudo a su sobrino a entrar en la casa. Estoy seguro

- Pero…

- Neil y Eliza fueron bastante groseros durante la lectura del testamento de su tía, y gritaban que ella no les podía estar dejando tan poco después de "todo lo que hicieron por ella" – comenta el hombre dejando ver la furia que tiene por lo que todavía son sospechas – estoy seguro que piensa hacer algo con el testamento, que quiere quedarse con todas las empresas cercanas a Florida y por eso se llevó el resto de los documentos.

- George…

- Ya estoy investigando. He mando buscar al ladrón que le ayudó y estoy seguro que pronto tendré noticias de ese hombre, pues querrá vender las joyas de su tía. También tengo abogados trabajando en las posibles situaciones que su sobrino quiera hacer con los papeles que tiene en su poder. No hay nada de qué preocuparse – concluye orgullosos de todo lo que ha hecho

- Pero te preocupa mi seguridad ¿verdad George? – le pregunta el rubio pues si todo está controlado por el momento, porque no quiere que regrese a la mansión de Chicago

- Es cierto – responde George comenzando a caminar frente a la cama del rubio – me sigue dando vueltas la razón por la que Neil entró a la casa armado. Si solo se quería robar documentos, no tenía que llevar arma…

- Por seguridad, por si encontraba resistencia con alguno de los empleados

- Neil sabe perfectamente el movimiento de la casa, sabe que a esa hora todos están en la parte de atrás, en el área de empleados. Neil sabía que usted estaría solo.

«"Solo" » repite el rubio en su mente, sintiendo como esa palabra retumba en su cuerpo como una daga en su corazón. "Solo", así es como él se siente y como por lo visto, el mundo lo percibe.

- Creo que él tenía pensado…

- Matarme… – termina Albert diciendo las palabras que su amigo no puede decir

- Él no dudo en disparar aunque estaba muy cerca de la puerta cuando usted lo descubrió. Él sabía que usted no lo había reconocido y que podría huir sin ningún problema… aun así disparó

- George… es terrible lo que me estás diciendo

- Lo sé señor.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, hola! espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy y como siempre les agradecere sus comentarios!

* * *

Capítulo 11

Los rubios deciden que al salir del hospital pasaran una temporada en Lakewood, así que todo está listo para la llegada del dueño. El trayecto es cansado, la ambulancia recorre el trayecto lentamente haciendo que cada bache del camino sea una tortura para los pasajeros.

- ¿En qué momento decidimos hacer el viaje hasta Lakewood? – comenta el rubio entre muecas de dolor mal disimulado

- No falta mucho – responde la rubia buscando hacer el viaje cómodo para su querido Albert

Cuando por fin la ambulancia se detiene, Albert está feliz y observa por la ventana del vehículo los jardines de Lakewood. Una corriente de aire fresco se siente cuando se abren las puertas haciendo correr hasta el bosque a su mofeta mientras Albert inhala fuertemente buscando recuperar la tranquilidad que estos bosques siempre le brindan. Varios enfermeros cargan la camilla en la que ha realizado el trayecto, entrecierra los ojos al verse deslumbrado por el sol, cuando se acostumbra se encuentra con una larga valla formada por todos los empleados de la mansión y sus familias. Todos están ahí para recibirlo. Siempre ha sido así, todos los empleados formados para recibir al patrón, pero ahora con las familias le da un toque de mayor cordialidad. Nunca le han gustado esas muestras de "relación obrero-patronal" pero ahora lo siente como muestra de cariño y lo agradece aunque no puede evitar sentirse cohibido por mostrarse así, en una cama, inválido.

Alfred con su hermano gemelo, única familia que tiene, es el único empleado que se ha trasladado de la mansión de Chicago a Lakewood. Él es quien conduce a los enfermeros hacia la habitación principal de la mansión donde ya está todo preparado para recibir al patriarca. Candy va a su lado mientras George conversa con los demás miembros del servicio poniéndose al tanto de lo que hay y se necesita en la mansión.

Mientras los enfermeros colocan a Albert en la cama, Candy y Alfred abren las cortinas de la habitación.

- Abre también el balcón, Candy. Por favor – le dice Albert desde lejos buscando sentir nuevamente ese aire puro del bosque.

Ya hecho esto, Candy despide a los enfermeros con su amabilidad característica mientras el hermano de Alfred y otros más comienzan a llegar con las maletas, baúles y demás equipaje.

- Todos se alegran de que este con vida – le comenta Alfred mientras los demás dejan las maletas en la sala de la habitación – les ha dado mucho gusto verle aquí

- Agradece a todos por el recibimiento, Alfred – le responde el rubio desde la cama donde Candy le acerca un vaso con agua fresca para que beba – han sido muy amables en recibirme todos, de verdad se los agradezco de corazón

- Ya le dije, señor que todos quieren hacer algo por usted

- ¿Esas son "dulces Candy"? – pregunta observando un hermoso jarrón de cristal cortado en el centro de la sala con tres hermosas rosas blancas

Candy se acerca a mirarlas asintiendo al descubrir que son tres rosas de las que creo Anthony poco antes de morir

- Acércalas, Candy. Por favor

Ella toma el florero y lo coloca en la mesita al lado de la cama del rubio dejando que el olor de las rosas impregne la habitación

- Todas son flores del jardín de su hermana – comenta Alfred – el jardinero ha cortado varias rosas para que se sienta como en el jardín

- Son hermosas – responde Albert observando los muchos floreros llenos de rosas por toda la habitación – agradécele de mi parte. Espero poder recorrer el jardín en unos días

- Así será Albert

...

En poco tiempo ya está todo el equipaje de en su lugar, todos están instalados y Candy está al lado del rubio quien después del largo trayecto en la ambulancia cae rendido en un sueño profundo.

- ¿Qué hora es, princesa? - pregunta despertando entrada la noche – mirando hacia el sillón junto a su cama descubriendo que Candy está despierta con un libro en la mano

- Deben ser como las diez de la noche Albert ¿cómo te sientes?

- Ya no tengo dolor – responde con sinceridad intentando sentarse en la cama. Candy se acerca a él y le ayuda colocando un par de almohadas en la espalda – deberías estar durmiendo

- He dormido a ratos – responde la rubia con su alegre sonrisa

- Candy, no quiero que también enfermes – le dice tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas

- Soy enfermera, estoy acostumbrada

- Por favor Candy, busquemos la manera de hacer más llevadera esta situación

- Eso solo temporal, Albert

El rubio la mira a los ojos y descubre la inmensa sinceridad con que dice esas palabras. Su pequeña realmente cree que va lograr recuperarse. Sería tan feliz de tener esa misma fe, que solo sonríe asintiendo.

- Está bien pequeña, pero con más razón no tiene caso que te mal pases de esta manera. Mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo con George y el personal.

- Está bien Albert, como tú digas – concluye la rubia. Los dos quedan en silencio por unos segundos mirándose profundamente hasta que un sonido proveniente del estómago de Candy les interrumpe

- Creo que tienes hambre – ríe divertido

- Tú también debes tener, no has comido nada desde el desayuno – la rubia se levanta de un salto – iré a preparar algo para cenar ¿Qué se te antoja, Albert?

- Candy… - susurra invitándola a sentarse nuevamente frente a él – pide que nos preparen algo y quédate conmigo

- Pero…

- No quiero quedarme solo – dice el rubio venciendo su tristeza

Candy se sienta frente a él y busca la manera de alegrarlo. Así que le dice que no tiene que inventar pretextos, que puede ser honesto y decirle que no quiere que cocine pues lo hace muy mal. Los rubios ríen con la ocurrencia y Candy sale rápidamente para pedir que les preparen de cenar y regresar corriendo al lado del rubio.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, hola! Se que es un capítulo corto pero el de mañana compensará, lo prometo! saludos y gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

Capítulo 12

Albert decide seguir el consejo de su chofer y no contrata a nadie para su servicio. Logra convencer a George cuando le dice que en el servicio y sus familiares se puede confiar, y que meter a alguien nuevo podría ser contraproducente en cuestiones de seguridad, por si nuevamente alguien intentara hacerle daño. Candy apoya la decisión, aunque no sabe nada sobre el posible atentado, pero le asegura a George que ella puede hacerse cargo de Albert sin ayuda de nadie. El rubio trata de hacerle entender que no le gusta ser atendido por ella en todo momento, y después de una larga discusión logra que por lo menos no sea ella la que pase las noches en vela a su lado.

- Candy, si no dejas que alguien te ayude conmigo, voy a tener que contratar enfermeros que envíe el doctor Lenard

- Albert yo quiero ayudarte…

- Y tu compañía es mi mejor medicina, pequeña. Pero no puedes estar todo el día y todo el tiempo conmigo

Alfred, su chofer, se convierte en uno de sus principales ayudantes. Su hermano mellizo Michael, chofer de otra gran familia de Chicago que se ha quedado sin trabajo con la depresión y que ahora vive con su hermano en la mansión de los Andrew, es también de gran ayuda para Albert. Gracias a su deseo de apoyarlo son ellos los que se encargan de ayudar al rubio en su aseo personal, de cargarle y transferirle de la cama a la silla de ruedas, así como a transportar la silla por los alrededores de la mansión.

También la Sra. Smith, una de las señoras del servicio de Lakewood de toda la vida, se vuelve la cuidadora de Albert por las noches. Ella había cuidado de Pauna durante su enfermedad y ahora casi exige a los rubios ser ella quien vele por las noches en la habitación del patriarca. Albert se siente sumamente avergonzado de necesitar tantos cuidados pero también se siente sumamente agradecido por las muestras de cariño de los miembros de la mansión.

Los primeros días Albert los pasa encerrado en su habitación, el doctor no le permite salir de la casa hasta que tenga más fuerza, evitando que tenga algún resfriado o inconveniente. Estar encerrado le frustra sobremanera, pues había tomado la decisión de venir a Lakewood con la intención de tener aire libre y los bosques cerca.

- Alfred, llévame al balcón – le dice un día cuando le termina de ayudar a sentarse en la silla de ruedas

- La señorita Candy va a enfurecer si sale

- Vamos, tráeme un sweater y una manta, si me cubro Candy no podrá reclamarnos.

El joven hace lo que le pide y en pocos minutos Albert está aspirando fuertemente el aire fresco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy no tarda en llegar con el desayuno sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo en el balcón, trata de decir algo pero ve que está cubierto por mantas para evitar el frio matinal, se da por vencida y desayuna con él en el balcón.

- George acaba de llegar – le comenta Candy al rubio – en un rato más subirá para ver contigo asuntos de las empresas

- Me parece bien

- No deberías trabajar tanto Albert

- Vamos Candy – le die con su hermosa sonrisa – no hago gran cosa, leo unas cuantas cosas, firmo otras tantas… además no puedo descuidar el banco, está dando muy buenos resultados para las familias que lo han perdido todo

- Pero solo un par de horas, antes de que empiece con tus terapias – se resigna la rubia

- Si mi querida enfermera – le dice sonriendo

Los dos se quedan en silencio unos momentos mientras comen el desayuno. Luego es Albert quien lo rompe para volver a intentar lo que tantas veces ha buscado en los últimos días.

- Deberías de volver a la ciudad. El doctor Martin y la Clínica Feliz te necesitan

- No pienso volver hasta que te recuperes – responde la rubia como siempre

Albert sonríe y continua su desayuno. Adora tener a Candy con él, desayunar, comer y cenar a su lado; recibir sus atenciones y conversar con ella. Ver su sonrisa, su cabello suelto como suele llevarlo ahora y su cuerpo moverse acercándose hacia él. Pero sabe que no está con él por las razones que él quisiera, sino porque así es ella, si alguno de sus seres queridos la necesita, ella deja todo por ayudar.

**...**

Albert termina de ver algunas cosas con George y observa desde el balcón de su habitación a su adorada pequeña ayudando al jardinero a cortar flores, seguramente para su habitación, pues diariamente hay un jarrón nuevo con flores frescas. Ahí está ella con su bella sonrisa contagiosa, riendo con el jardinero, cortando flores mientras el sol hace brillar su cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo.

- Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo mi querida Candy… y te amare por mil años más, no importa si tú nunca me llegas a corresponder – dice el rubio con un susurro pero Alfred le escucha y se acerca con su ya clásica camaradería

- Yo siempre he creído que Candy lo ama, señor

- No dudo que lo haga Alfred, y no me llames señor – le dice sonriendo seguro de que entre ellos dos ya hay más una amistad que una relación laboral – pero no me ama como quisiera que lo hiciera. Para ella soy un amigo, un hermano, un protector…

- Yo creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta y usted debería de hacer algo para que se percate de cuanto lo quiere

- George suele decirme lo mismo – comenta el rubio – y aunque dudo que me ame, de todas maneras no podría hacer lo que dicen, estoy seguro de que Candy es la mujer perfecta para mí, pero con esa misma seguridad te digo que yo no soy el hombre perfecto para ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, hola! espero que esta sea la última vez que hago sufrir a mi querido Albert :P gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

Capítulo 13

El humor de Albert es sumamente cambiante, hay días que está alegre y durante las terapias se entusiasma; hay otros que pasan en silencios incómodos, sin querer salir de la habitación o siquiera de la cama.

Michael le acomoda las almohadas de la espalda y le acerca un vaso de agua del cual bebe un par de tragos para pasar un par de pastillas. Alfred acomoda las sabanas de la cama y cierra las ventanas del balcón. Los dos chicos salen de la habitación sentándose en un sillón cercano desde donde pueden escuchar si les llama o necesitara algo.

- Estos días no me gustan – le comenta Alfred a su hermano

- A mí tampoco, pero Candy dice que son normales. No debe ser fácil que tu vida cambie tanto de un día para otro. Necesitar ayuda constante, no poder caminar…

- Candy dice que se va a recuperar…

- Pero también dice que se requiere tiempo- concluye Michael antes de escuchar que el rubio le llama a su hermano.

Alfred entra en la habitación acercándose al rubio en la cama, quien le dice que le ayude a cambiar de posición, le duele la espalda y prefiere estar boca abajo. El chico le ofrece llamar a Candy para que le revise pero el rubio se niega rotundamente. Él le ayuda moviendo las piernas lastimadas, colocándolas en posición mientras Albert se mueve hasta quedar acostado boca abajo. Luego sale del lugar sin decir más.

A los pocos minutos llega Candy saludando alegremente a los muchachos quienes le cuentan que no ha despertado de buen humor y que se ha quedado en cama con dolor de espalda. Candy les sonríe y entra en la habitación.

- Pedí que no me molestarán – exclama el rubio desde la cama sin ver siquiera quien ha entrado

- Y no te pienso molestar – responde Candy con su alegría habitual – vengo a saludarte y desayunar contigo

- Candy… - exclama el rubio tratando de incorporarse en la cama cuando ella ya está a su lado. Con su experiencia y tranquilidad se acerca a él impidiéndole el cambio de postura

- Si te está molestando la espalda permanece así, Albert – le dice besando la mejilla del rubio

- Otro día más encerrado en esta habitación, acostado en cama sin poderme mover

- Vamos Albert, sabes que tienes que tener paciencia

- ¡Basta Candy! Déjame de hablar con esa condescendencia. Es más, déjame en paz.

- Tu desayuno está por llegar

- Dile a la señora Smith que venga a ayudarme

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Vete Candy, vete!

La rubia deja la habitación sintiendo una gran tristeza de no poder alegrar a Albert, pero sabe que así son algunos días y que éste apenas comienza, que tendrá otras oportunidades para estar con él y hacerle sonreír. Candy le pide a la señora Smith que suba con el desayuno y que le tenga paciencia a su querido Albert.

- Su hermana solía sufrir de fuertes dolores, había días buenos y días malos. Aun así ninguno de los dos ha dejado de tener ese ese espíritu noble que les caracteriza – le cuenta la señora mientras toma la charola con el desayuno y sale de la cocina rumbo a la habitación principal de la mansión.

La señora entra y deja la comida en la mesa que está cerca de la chimenea.

- Buenos días, joven William – le saluda acercándose a la ventana para abrir el balcón

- No abra la… – exclama el rubio desde la cama y se interrumpe pues al intentar moverse un fuerte dolor le hace gemir

- Tranquilo – le dice la señora acercándose a él – no se mueva

- Es un hecho que no me puedo mover– responde con tono sarcástico que la señora Smith ignora evitando hacerle enojar más de lo que ya está.

- ¿No desea desayunar en el balcón como siempre?

- ¡¿No le ha quedado claro que no me puedo mover?! – responde con furia en la voz

La señora acerca la comida a la cama, la deja rápidamente cuando observa el intento del rubio por voltearse e incorporarse en la cama. Le ayuda esperando algún grito o regaño de parte del enfermo, pero él no dice nada, está más enfocado en lograr girarse en la cama con el mínimo dolor posible. Albert suspira cuando termina de girar en la cama quedando boca arriba, luego toma una barra colocada en la parte de arriba de la cama que le ayuda a levantarse. Suspira nuevamente esperando que el movimiento no le duela y con fuerza impulsa su espalda hacia arriba. La señora Smith está atenta y le coloca varias almohadas en el espacio entre la cabecera y su espalda, permitiéndole permanecer sentado. Albert suelta la barra y gime al sentir dolor en la espalda, es solo un dolor momentáneo y se alegra un poco por ello. La señora Smith acerca aún más la comida hasta dejarla sobre sus piernas para que coma, mientras se sienta a su lado y guarda silencio con la intención de no hacerle enojar.

Cuando termina de comer la señora Smith retira la charola y antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo más por el rubio, éste le pide que llame a los muchachos cuando salga de la habitación. La señora asiente con la cabeza y sale del cuarto avisando a Alfred y Michael. Entran en la habitación y se acercan al rubio expectantes pues en los malos días, nunca saben que esperar de él. Albert les pide que le ayuden a cambiar de posición así como a no ser molestado, ni siquiera por Candy.

- Le aseguro que lo intentaremos – responde Michael divertido ante la expectativa de impedirle el paso a Candy. Saben que es algo imposible

Albert duerme el resto del día de manera intermitente, Alfred es quien se encarga de estar a su lado y ayudarle a moverse cada que despierta por el dolor. Michael tiene que hablar con Candy y está al saber que no quiere verla decide no molestar, le da al chico un par de pastilla para que las tome Albert para el dolor y se aleja de la habitación.

- Esperaba que realmente enfureciera – le comenta Michael a su hermano entregándole las pastillas en un momento en que Albert está dormido – pero no ha hecho más que un par de muecas de enojo y frustración, pero no ha intentado entrar.

- Estos dos se conocen perfectamente – concluye Alfred refiriéndose a los rubios.

**...**

Ha pasado la hora de la cena y Albert sigue enclaustrado en su cama. No ha querido que nadie cene con él más que la señora Smith. Por un momento Candy tiene la intención de hablar con él, de reclamarle, pero sabe que es el dolor y la frustración las que hablan por él; pero lo extraña y desea verlo, así que en cuanto termina de cenar se aparece por la habitación. Los hermanos están sentados junto a la puerta y con solo ver el rostro de Candy, se dan cuenta que nada de lo que digan surtirá efecto. Candy abre la puerta sin ningún impedimento al mismo tiempo que Alfred le comenta que ha seguido con dolores, que no ha querido salir de la cama y que ha estado dormitando durante todo el día.

- Ahora está dormido – le dice antes de que la rubia cierre la puerta detrás de ella.

Candy llega a la orilla de la cama con gran sigilo, se sienta en la silla frente a él y le admira dormir. Observa el cuerpo acostado en la cama, la respiración profunda, el cabello rubio el cual empieza a crecer como a Candy le gusta, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Observa las facciones del hombre, la barba de tres días que le hace sombra por las fuertes facciones, logrando disimular las muecas de dolor que el hombre siente aun dormido. Candy se pone a recordar las muchas veces que le ha visto así de indefenso, cuando recién llegó al hospital después de la explosión del tren, cuando despertó y se sintió tan mal al no recordar quien era; la vez que le atropellaron, cuando ella regreso de Nueva York y lo atendieron en la Clínica Feliz…

- Mi querido Albert… siempre te he cuidado y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

- No tienes qué hacerlo Candy – responde Albert abriendo los ojos intentando moverse un poco, pero el dolor se lo impide.

Candy le ayuda a cambiar de posición mientras le dice que por algo ella siempre ha estado cerca en esos momentos.

- Empiezo a sospechar que te traigo mala suerte, Albert

- ¡Claro que no, pequeña! Todo lo contrario. Gracias a ti recobre la memoria, me recuperé del accidente auto, del ataque de un león… son tus cuidados Candy, los que me mantienen vivo

- ¿Entonces porque no quieres que te cuide ahora?

- Es diferente Candy, actualmente requiero de ayuda para casi todo y por lo visto así será para siempre.

- ¡No es cierto! Estoy segura que te recuperaras

- Gracias Candy, pero en días como hoy me es difícil creerlo

Candy está a punto de refutar sus palabras pero nuevamente un intenso dolor hace gemir a Albert intentando moverse para conseguir aminorarlo. Candy le ayuda y con suavidad le coloca boca abajo.

- Vete Candy – le susurra Albert con dolor y frustración. No le gusta que Candy lo vea así y hoy no tiene fuerza para soportarlo.

La rubia camina hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación donde hay una cómoda con un sinfín de frascos de medicinas y aditamentos que se pudieran necesitar. La rubia toma un poco de aceite y lo acerca a la cama. Levanta la camisa del rubio por la espalda y este después de unos segundos de duda se deja desnudar por la chica. El movimiento le hace gemir de dolor.

- Sabes que no es bueno para ti, estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición

Albert prefiere no contestar. Sabe que se ha excedido en los últimos días, pero estar sentado en la silla es lo más cercano a la normalidad que tiene en estos momentos. Solo en la silla puede salir de la habitación y de la mansión. Candy comienza a darle un masaje en la espalda. Se pone un poco de aceite en las manos y comienza por la espalda baja con movimientos suaves hacia los hombros fuertes del hombre. Con tranquilidad y en silencio Candy continua con el tratamiento mientras Albert suspira tratando de relajarse. Algo difícil de hacer cuando le gustaría que esas caricias tuvieran otro tipo de finalidad que el de eliminar el dolor que tiene.

- Candy, deberías dejarme contratar una enfermera

- ¿Acaso no te gustan mis cuidados? – le responde divertida

- Pequeña… - comienza intentando encontrar palabras para explicarle que así como disfruta de sus atenciones, de la misma manera le hacen sufrir.

- Creo que te vendría bien un baño… tus músculos están muy tensos

Candy termina el masaje, le ayuda a colocarse de nuevo la parte de arriba del pijama y se dirige al baño para preparar la tina.

- En un rato más estará listo – anuncia saliendo del cuarto de baño con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Alfred y Michael deben estar fuera de la habitación, diles que pasen a ayudarme

En el rostro de Candy se dibuja una mueca de desagrado que no le pasa desapercibido al rubio pero que prefiere ignorar pues la considera una muestra más de las muchas muecas que su pequeña suele realizar en todo momento. Pero la rubia en realidad deseaba ayudar al rubio a sentirse mejor y para eso ella quería ser quien le ayudara en el baño. Sabe que ya han discutido esto antes y que es mejor que sean Alfred y Michael quienes le ayuden a entrar en la tina de baño.

Los chicos entran en la habitación y en poco tiempo ya está el rubio sumergido en la cálida tina con burbujas y esencias de lavanda. El rubio cierra los ojos comenzando a sentir como todo su cuerpo se relaja. Tiene poco sensibilidad, pero aun así algo siente gracias al desequilibrio que su cuerpo experimenta en un momento, se aferra con las manos a las orillas de la bañera y abre los ojos descubriendo que es Candy quien le ha tomado una de sus piernas.

- Candy ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te dije que tus músculos están muy tensos, necesitan un masaje – le dice con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Candy… - el rubio no sabe qué hacer, que contestar o que decir. Suspira dejando sacar su frustración y se rinde nuevamente ante la sonrisa de su adorada rubia.

Albert se rinde ante sus cuidados sintiendo cada caricia que ella hace a manera de masaje, por su mente empiezan a surgir fantasías maravillosas de que sus piernas fueran funcionales y las caricias que ella hace fueran por amor. Sus brazos no sueltan la orilla de la bañera tratando de canalizar su frustración en ellas y sus ojos se mantienen cerrados evitando gritar de dolor o gritar de amor por ella.

Candy por su lado disfruta con los masajes, no son los primeros que da, pero son los que le da a Albert los que la hacen sentir diferente. Ella siempre ha considerado que por el cariño que hay entre ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, hola! gracias por todos sus comentarios Ysabel187 se me había olvidado responderte :P Actualizo la historia todos los días de lunes a viernes. Soy una obsesiva de los fanfic y cuando me engacho en una historia siento horrible que me dejen en suspenso por meses! así que trato de actualizar todos los días y bueno, se han conjuntado los astros porque he tenido tiempo e inspiración, así que les digo que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 22 así que seguiré actualizando constantemente, espero me sigan leyendo y que la historia les siga gustando

* * *

Capítulo 14

Alfred termina de acomodar las piernas en el reposapiés de la silla para salir a pasear por los jardines de la mansión. Albert desea acercarse al bosque y poder saludar a su adorada mofeta. El día es cálido aun así Candy le ha abrigado bastante. Con sus manos gira las ruedas de la silla encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación donde ya está Michael el mellizo de Alfred, esperando con las puertas abiertas para salir. Rueda por el pasillo sin ningún problema gracias a las modificaciones que George ha podido hacer como quitar las alfombras de las habitaciones y pasillos, quitar mesas, sillas y adornos que pudieran afectar la movilidad de la silla. Se detiene a la orilla de las escaleras, mueve la palanca de freno de la silla y espera a que los mellizos se acerquen uno a cada lado y lo carguen para bajar las escaleras. El mayordomo de la mansión se encuentra con ellos y baja la silla de ruedas. Candy los está esperando en la planta baja a la orilla de la escalera.

- Buenos días – le dice con su hermosa sonrisa haciéndole sentir aún más feliz de salir de la casa después de un mes de haber llegado del hospital

- Buenos días preciosa – le responde mientras los hermanos le colocan nuevamente en la silla. Se acomoda el sweater y extiende sus brazos recibiendo a la rubia en un abrazo matinal que ya se ha vuelto costumbre en ellos.

- El día es perfecto para salir – le dice tomando el control de la silla. Los gemelos les siguen tomando una canasta de comida, mantas y almohadones que la rubia ha preparado con antelación.

Candy conduce a Albert por la rampa que George ha mando construir y en poco tiempo ya están en los jardines de la mansión. Albert inhala fuertemente sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana

- Es maravilloso sentir el aire fresco, Candy. Gracias

- Espero que no te haga daño Albert

- Te aseguro que será todo lo contrario. Empezaba a sentirme encarcelado en mi propia casa.

El rubio siente la dificultad de su pequeña para empujar en el césped así que le ayuda a su propulsión, llegando a los linderos del bosque en unos pocos minutos. Conforme se adentran Albert busca por los alrededores y no tarda en aparecer su adorada mascota. Él le llama pero Puppe parece un poco temerosa al verlo en la silla, poco a poco con las palabras de Albert se va tranquilizando hasta dar un salto directo al regazo del rubio, recorre su pecho y da unas vueltas alrededor del cuello. Albert la acaricia muy feliz de verla nuevamente. Candy empuja la silla por un camino del bosque hasta la orilla del lago.

Los hermanos ayudan a Candy a colocar manteles, mantas almohadas y sacar la comida de la canasta para un día de campo. En cuanto está listo colocan a Albert en el suelo recargado en el tronco de un árbol y varios almohadones. Pupee se entretiene merodeando por entre la comida hasta encontrar sus nueces favoritas y los hermanos se desaparecen como por arte de magia.

Candy sirve un poco de vino en unos vasos y le acerca una a Albert, éste la toma sorprendido y feliz de pasar un momento agradable con su adorada Candy.

- Teníamos pendiente este día ¿recuerdas? – le comenta a la rubia

- No recordemos el día del asalto, Albert – le dice la rubia con tristeza en la mirada – salí de mi departamento feliz pensando en que pasaríamos un día juntos y terminamos en el hospital con tu vida en peligro

- Siento haberte hecho sufrir, pequeña – le dice con sinceridad el rubio – siento hacerte sufrir – continua mirando hacia sus piernas inútiles que le han hecho tan dependiente de los demás.

- Temí perderte, pero ahora no me haces sufrir – responde con una enorme sonrisa de sinceridad – es más me gusta estar contigo, y sé que pronto te recuperaras

- Candy…

- Vamos Albert, alégrate, desde que llegamos a Lakewood querías adentrarte en el bosque y por fin estás aquí

- Lo sé pequeña y te lo agradezco, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede Albert?

- Candy… le he pedido a George que prepare tu regreso a la ciudad

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Albert?

- Mi situación no va a cambiar por un largo tiempo – comienza a explicarse el rubio – y sé que deseas cuidarme como siempre lo haces, Candy. Pero esta situación puede ser permanente y los dos tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas

- Yo sé que volverás a caminar Albert y no me pienso mover de tu lado hasta que eso suceda

«¿y luego qué, Candy?» piensa el rubio « si vuelvo a caminar te volveré a perder… y si nunca recupero el movimiento, entonces estarás toda tu vida a mi lado… sin amarme…»

- Candy… el doctor Martin también te necesita en la Clínica

- Él tiene varias enfermeras más que le ayudan, él que me necesita eres tú Albert

- Candy…

- Vamos Albert dejemos este tema que no lograras convencerme, ¡entiéndelo! Sé que no te gusta que te cuide como enfermera, y trato de ya no hacerlo. Si estoy aquí contigo no es porque te vea como un paciente, es porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo en estos momentos, siempre hemos estados juntos, Albert. Debes saber que lo más importante para mí eres tú.

- Candy… - susurra emocionado por las palabras de su pequeña, cómo quisiera levantase, acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que la ama, que siempre la ha amado y que ella también es lo más importante para él, pero aunque está a casi un metro de distancia, está fuera de su alcance.

La rubia sonríe y ríe al observar a Puppe con la boca llena de nueces y otras más a su alrededor. Albert observa a su mascota y también ríe, dejándose querer por su querida Candy. Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado concentrándose en el presente en ese momento donde tiene a la mujer que ama con él.

Después de comer un poco Candy acomoda a Albert de tal manera que duerma un poco antes de regresar a la mansión. En cuanto él cierra los ojos ella juguetea por los alrededores con Puppe y Klin, se divierte persiguiéndolos, subiendo a los árboles y saltando de uno a otro. Albert se despierta poco después y la observa desde su lugar.

Siente como su corazón se acelera cuando la ve tan alegre y feliz, tan ella, en medio del bosque, con sus animales y trepando árboles. Esa es la esencia de su querida Candy y esa también, es su esencia. «Si pudiera caminar, mi dulce Candy… estaría contigo en la copa de algún árbol, admirando el paisaje, sintiendo el aire pasar por entre las ramas» piensa el rubio mientras la sigue observando con adoración «gracias por la alegría y el color que le pones a mi vida, Candy, me llenas de esperanza, pero… ¿cómo puedo ser valiente en estos momentos? ¿cómo puedo pensar en amarte cuando temo caer?...»

La rubia baja de un de los árboles gritando el nombre de Albert al verlo despierto y se encamina hacia él corriendo acompañada de los animales que llegan primero y juguetean alrededor del rubio. «solo viéndote todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen» piensa el rubio admirándola correr hacia él con su hermosa sonrisa y sus bellos ojos esmeralda brillar al sol. «mi querida Candy, te he amado desde hace mil años… he muerto un poco cada día sufriendo por tu falta de amor hacia mí… y aun así sé que te querré por otros mil años más.» piensa el rubio mientras la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Ella se deja caer a su lado y le abraza riendo feliz de verle como es: un hombre en medio de la naturaleza que tanto ama.

- Klin y Puppe han estado muy alegres. Creo que les gusta verte aquí – le comenta sin alejarse un poco

- A mí también me gusta estar aquí, sabes que no me gusta la ciudad, ni la alta sociedad

- Bueno, Albert, creo que la alta sociedad ha sufrido un fuerte revés con esta crisis financiera. ¡Recuerda que ya hasta te gustaba ir a trabajar al banco!

- Es cierto Candy, el trabajo con la gente me gustaba, me sentía útil y sentía que ayudaba en realidad…

- Sigues ayudando Albert, porque George te sigue llenando de trabajo todos los días

- Extraño el contacto con la gente

- Pronto estarás de vuelta, Albert. te lo prometo – concluye la rubia acercándole el último pedazo de tarta de manzana que queda – ¿compartimos?

- Como siempre lo hemos hecho – responde asintiendo mientras toma una de las cucharas que la rubia le acerca.

Ella toma la otra y juntos se terminan la tarta antes de comenzar a levantar las cosas. Albert llama a los hermanos que en poco tiempo están ahí para ayudar. Albert está seguro que debieron estar muy cerca pues no ha tenido que levantar mucho la voz. Entre todos levantan rápidamente, Alfred carga al rubio y le coloca en la silla para comenzar su regreso a la mansión.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, hola! Se que este es un capítulo pequeñín, pero asi tenía que ser para dar entrada a la nueva situación, un poco más de sufrimiento para nuestro querido Albert...

* * *

Capítulo 15

Candy viaja a la ciudad por un día, a petición de Albert y acompañada de George para ver cómo está la Clínica Feliz y comprar los suministros que les hagan falta. Ese día, es un mal día para el rubio, no solo por la ausencia de su pequeña sino por los fuertes dolores que sufre durante el día. Se encierra en su habitación permitiendo que solo Alfred esté con él. El chico decide contarle sobre su vida, una infancia difícil, una madre muerta desde que ellos eran muy chicos y un papá muy exigente que los puso a trabajar desde muy jóvenes. Las conversaciones con su chofer le distraen bastante pero cada que escucha un ruido por la ventana se distrae pensando que podría ser Candy regresando a casa.

- La señorita Candy lo quiere mucho – le comenta mientras se asoma por décima vez al balcón y ver si no es Candy llegando

- Candy quiere a todo el mundo. Es una de sus más hermosas cualidades

- Pero a nadie como a usted. Lo mira de una forma que no mira a nadie más

- Sí como a un discapacitado, como a un enfermo a quien tiene que cuidar

La rubia llega a la mansión después de la hora de cenar, lo que ya tenía a Albert bastante angustiado y con fuertes dolores por la tensión de su cuerpo. Ella sube directamente a la habitación del rubio encontrándose con Michael en la entrada quien le comenta como ha estado el rubio durante el día. Suspira sabiendo que se encontrara a un Albert de mal humor y antes de entrar pone una de sus más hermosas sonrisas en su rostro.

- ¡Albert! – exclama entrando en la habitación. El rubio le mira desde la cama y sonríe feliz de verla nuevamente – te he extrañado mucho – continua diciendo mientras corre hacia él y le abraza – tienes dolor ¿verdad? pregunta al verle hacer una mueca mientras le abraza. Le pregunta que ha tomado y después de ver las medicinas opta por una inyección que le ayude a dormir. Mientras le prepara la inyección, le acomoda las sábanas y le ayuda a cambiar de posición, le cuenta sobre su viaje a la ciudad, su visita al banco, el comedor de Terry y a varias tiendas comprando los suministros a la Clínica Feliz. – hemos llegado tarde porque te he traído una sorpresa – concluye Candy alegremente

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta intentando no quedarse dormido, pero la medicina está haciendo efecto

- Quién es, querrás decir – responde la rubia – te he traído una visita. Terry ha venido a pasar unos días con nosotros

- Terry… - susurra antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**...**

La señora Smith está cómodamente sentada en un sillón cercano a la cama del rubio, con los pies descansando en un pequeño taburete. Una tenue luz ilumina lo suficiente para que ella pueda tejer mientras vela el sueño de William, el niño que conoce desde pequeño y que ha visto sufrir desde tierna edad. Se alegra poder hacer algo por él, aunque sea solo estar a su lado en estos difíciles momentos. Los pensamientos de la señora vuelven a la realidad cuando escucha ruidos provenientes del hombre dormido frente a ella. Se acerca notando que sigue dormido.

- Una pesadilla – susurra mientras gentilmente acaricia el rostro del rubio tratando de tranquilizarlo como una madre haría con su hijo – vamos joven William, todo está bien – susurra suavemente

El hombre se calma por solo unos momentos comenzando a inquietarse. La señora se acerca a él, le acaricia el rostro y la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo, también le susurra suaves palabras, esperando que la pesadilla termine pronto. Pero no es así, cada vez el sueño es más inquietante, el cuerpo de Albert se mueve todo lo que puede, su frente empieza a llenarse de sudor y en su rostro aparecen muecas de sufrimiento, su boca se abre y murmura algunas palabras: Candy, Terry, solo.

La anciana está apunto de despertarlo cuando es él quien despierta en medio de un grito de dolor. Ella se sienta en la orilla de la cama de frente a él y le toma por los hombros para que la vea. Le pregunta cómo se encuentra y él antes de responder se deja caer en el hombro de la señora con lágrimas en los ojos, recuperándose, tratando de asimilar que todo ha sido un sueño.

- Todo está bien, William. Solo ha sido un mal sueño – le dice mientras le abraza y consuela con dulzura

«Un sueño…» piensa el rubio agradeciendo el calor que la señora emana mientras lo abraza con extrema dulzura «solo un sueño… ¿cómo puede ser un sueño si sigo en esta cama sin poderme mover? ¿si sigo estando solo? agradeciendo la presencia de una señora que trabaja para mí cuando desearía tener alguien que me quiera a mi lado, un familiar siquiera… ¿cómo puede solo ser un sueño si Terry está aquí seguramente para llevarse a Candy de mi lado?»

- Vamos William, trate de dormir nuevamente – le dice la señora deshaciendo el abrazo ayudándole acostarse nuevamente. Le ofrece un poco de agua y le cubre con las sábanas

- Gracias – dice Albert ante las atenciones de la señora Smith - ¿es muy noche? – pregunta con la intención de mandar por Candy, necesita verla y decirle que la ama, que la quiere y siempre lo ha hecho, pedirle que no se vaya con Terry

Pasa de la media noche – responde la señora Smith haciendo que Albert claudique con su idea, sumiéndose en su idea de que Terry ha venido a Lakewood para llevarse a Candy, para alejarla de él.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, hola! espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana, y para iniciar con buen ánimo les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Se que hago sufrir mucho a nuestro Albert, pero les prometo que en algún momento terminará su sufrimiento... aunque todavía no :P

* * *

Capítulo 16

El desayuno es servido como siempre en el balcón de su habitación, pero no es la rubia quien le acompaña en esta ocasión. Es su amigo Terry, quien acaba de llegar para pasar unos días en Lakewood. Durante el desayuno Terry le comenta sobre el comedor que sigue proporcionando tres alimentos al día a miles de personas. También le cuenta que su madre, la actriz Eleonor Baker ha sido invitada a participar en una película y que ha viajado hace un par de días a Los Ángeles para iniciar la filmación.

- A mí también me han invitado – le dice el moreno a su amigo – la industria del cine parece ser que es la única que ha crecido en medio de esta crisis. Mi madre está feliz de poder actuar y aunque no me gustan mucho las películas, el sueldo no es nada despreciable

- ¿Piensas irte a Los Ángeles? – le pregunta Albert con sentimientos encontrados. Triste de pensar en perder a su amigo, pero por otro lado deseando que Terry se aleje de su adorada Candy. «hace unos meses cuando todavía podía moverme no me celaba que tanto que Terry estuviera con Candy, pero ahora, que no tengo nada que ofrecer a mi pequeña, y aun así ahora que la tengo nuevamente a mi lado me niego a perderla» piensa el rubio mientras bebe un poco de café

- No lo sé Albert ¿tú qué opinas?

El rubio medita su respuesta guardándose sus profundos deseos egoístas para él, tratando de responder de la manera más objetiva posible. Cree que es una buena idea, pues seguiría actuando, experimentaría cosas nuevas, como son la filmación de una película y vivir en una ciudad diferente, además de que ganaría dinero y no tendría que seguir dependiendo del dinero de la familia Grandchester.

- Dejar de depender de ese hombre es lo que más me hace desear aceptar –se sincera el galán – ¿te harías cargo del comedor en mi ausencia?

- Personalmente no creo ser de gran apoyo en estos momentos – responde Albert denotando tristeza en la voz y dando un ligero golpe con sus manos en sus muslos inmóviles – pero te aseguro que pondré gente que lo mantenga funcionando como hasta ahora

El actor gira los ojos en señal de desaprobación al primer comentario de su amigo y después de agradecerle su apoyo al comedor le dice que tiene que dejar de compadecerse, que todavía tiene expectativas de mejora y que tiene todas las facilidades para vivir tranquilamente incluyendo la presencia constante de Candy.

- Tengo que decir que su presencia es la única alegría para mí, en estos momentos – dice arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras que le hacen parecer que se compadece de él mismo. Si en algún momento Candy tuviera que decidir por alguno de los dos, Albert no quisiera que su invalides fuera el motivo por el que lo eligieran. – aunque tengo que decir que me cuesta tenerla cerca

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta intrigado

- Créeme que no me gusta que me vea así, que me cuide… sabes lo difícil que fue recibir sus cuidados en el hospital

- Permíteme que lo dude amigo, creo que Candy es una gran enfermera

- ¿Te gustaría que Candy te bañara, te vistiera?

- No lo sé amigo… - comenta con una sonrisa divertida y mirada de lujuria

- ¡Terry! Me refiero a que lo haga porque tú no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo…

- Lo siento, Albert. Fue una broma. Creo que te entiendo perfectamente

- Me ha costado mucho trabajo que Candy deje de cuidarme, pero me preocupa que quiera quedarse aquí hasta que me recupere

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es muy posible que no logre recuperarme Terry y creo que Candy debe seguir con su vida – concluye el rubio dándose cuenta que le está pidiendo a Terry que se lleve a Candy de su lado, que hago todo lo posible por llevársela.

Terry medita las últimas palabras de su amigo entendiendo que le pide que intente convencer a Candy de que retome su vida. Esa podría ser la oportunidad que Terry buscaba para reconquistar a su tarzán pecosa, llevársela a Los Ángeles y…

**...**

La presencia de Terry en Lakewood es una alegría para todos, sus constantes bromas divierten a todos los empleados. Obliga a Albert a salir más de su habitación y diariamente pasean por los jardines de la mansión. Por las noches, después de la cena, los amigos se enfrascan en un juego de ajedrez y beben un par de copas de coñac, hablando de lo vivido y lo que desean vivir. Candy les brinda su espacio recordando aquellas épocas en Londres cuando llegaba al zoo y encontraba a Terry riendo con Albert. Se alegra que ahora sea Terry quien anime a Albert, pero también se alegra de tener a Terry cerca de ella.

Una tarde Candy entra en la habitación del rubio ya lista para bajar a cenar. Alfred está terminando de sentar al rubio en la silla y junto con Michael le bajan a la sala donde Terry les espera tocando el hermoso piano de cola que hay en la habitación.

- Tocas maravillosamente, Terry – le dice la rubia entrando en la habitación sentándose junto al actor frente al piano – ¡sigue tocando, anda!

Albert rueda hasta colocarse cerca de la chimenea escuchando alegremente. El mayordomo les ofrece de beber y los rubios aceptan mientras siguen apreciando la música. Terry termina de tocar la pieza y brinda con los rubios sin levantarse del pequeño asiento del piano. Candy tampoco cambia de lugar y desde ahí los tres conversan sobre sus experiencias vividas en Londres.

- Así que fuiste tú quien envió esos maravillosos disfraces a tarzán pecosa para que pudiera asistir al baile del Colegio – le dice Terry al enterarse de la anécdota – pues creo que te debo agradecer tu acción. Ha sido el único baile al que he deseado asistir

- ¡oh, Terry! – exclama la rubia sonrojándose un poco

- Pasamos una velada maravillosa, bailamos ¿recuerdas? – le dice poniéndose de pie acercándose al fonógrafo de la habitación y colocando un poco de música suave. Se acerca a la rubia y la invita a bailar.

Sin mucho pensarlo Terry está bailando suavemente junto al piano frente a Albert. Candy se siente incómoda. Siempre le ha gustado bailar, pero hace mucho no lo hace y menos en un ambiente tan íntimo, sin un evento formal. Terry está sorprendido de lo rápido que vienen a su mente esas sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba en el Colegio, cuando se enamoró de Candy. Lleva varios años solo como amigos y no es la primera vez que bailan como tal, pero con la ausencia de Candy en la ciudad y su próximo viaje a Los Ángeles, se le ha ocurrido la idea de recuperarla, de enamorarla nuevamente y llevársela con él. Albert admira el bello cuerpo de la rubia moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, sintiendo un fuerte deseo de ser él quien la tuviera en sus brazos, cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo el movimiento. Una frustración le corta esos pensamientos ante la posibilidad de no poder volver a bailar nunca más.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, hola! Solo les digo que el sufrimiento del día de hoy tiene una razón :) así que les agradezco sus comentarios y por supuesto, que sigan leyendome, Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 17

El actor y la rubia están caminando por los jardines de Lakewood, ella le muestra los rosales de Anthony mientras los dos recuerdan cuando se conocieron en el Colegio. Mientras conversan Terry se da cuenta de lo importante que fue Anthony en la vida de la rubia y como le afectó su muerte. También pregunta sobre cómo se conocieron y cómo fue su vida en esa época. Candy le cuenta todo sobre ella incluida la vez que conoció a Albert, al que llamo Príncipe de Colina hasta hace un par de años que se enteró que era él.

- Estoy segura que Anthony sospechaba quien era, pues era el único que había conocido a Albert cuando era muy pequeño.

El rubio les observa desde una de las ventanas de su habitación. Sentado en un sillón con un libro abierto en su regazo, que no puede leer por estar viendo a su adorada Candy caminando con otro.

- ¿No le gustaría ir a dar un paseo por los rosales? – le pregunta Alfred

- No – responde secamente el rubio

- Creo que debería interrumpir – le dice más directamente – creo que debería luchar por ella

Albert suelta una risa irónica ante el comentario de su ayudante diciéndole que eso es absurdo, que no piensa arruinar la vida de Candy atándolo a él.

- Desde que entré a trabajar con usted y conocí a la señorita Candy – le dice el joven – supe que entre ustedes había algo muy especial y siempre me he preguntado porque usted no lucha por ella…

Albert suspira y por primera vez abre su corazón. Le cuenta cómo conoció a Candy siendo apenas un niño que huía de casa para evitar los eventos sociales a los que tenía que asistir como el heredero de la familia.

- En ese entonces éramos unos niños pero nunca olvidé aquellos ojos verdes.

Cuando reencontró a Candy fue poco tiempo después de amenazar a la tía abuela con desaparecer para siempre si no le dejaba desaparecer por un tiempo. Había huido del Colegio San Pablo y regresado a América a bordo de un barco de carga trabajando como cuidador de animales que transportaban en el barco. Después de desaparecer unos meses la tía abuela accedió a que se tomara un tiempo antes de convertirse oficialmente en el jefe de la familia Andrew. Durante esa época descubrió que Candy era una huérfana del Hogar de Pony y al poco tiempo supo que su parientes los Leegan la habían llevado a su casa, por sus sobrinos supo los malos tratos que recibía y decidió acercarse a ella. Vivía en la cabaña del bosque y fue ahí cuando la rescato de la cascada.

- En esos días que convivía con ella, me enamoré perdidamente. Aún éramos muy jóvenes y ella estaba enamorada de Anthony. La cuide durante esos años y viaje a Londres para estar cerca de ella… hasta que se enamoró de Terry.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así y viajó a África tratando de olvidarla, cuando creyó que lo había logrado regreso a América para tomar su lugar en la familia. Tuvo el accidente y fue ella quien le cuidó durante largos meses mientras recuperaba la memoria.

- Sin saber que ya la había amado, me volví a enamorar de ella.

- ¿Por qué no dijo nada en ese momento? – le pregunta Albert ya sentado frente a su patrón escuchando atentamente a su historia

- Porque no sabía quién era… no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

- ¿Y cuándo recuperó la memoria? ¿Por qué no lo hizo en ese momento? Ya sabías quien eras y tenías el mundo para ofrecerle. Cualquier mujer moriría por estar al lado del jefe de la familia Andrew

- Candy no es una mujer cualquiera. Nunca le ha gustado la alta sociedad, nada de eso le interesa. Nuevamente no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

- ¡Tenía todo! es usted uno de los hombres más importantes del país

- Estar a mi lado significa estar inmerso en esa sociedad que tanto desprecia Candy, estar conmigo es tener que formar parte de ese mundo del cual ha escapado en varias ocasiones…. Es obligarla a vivir una vida que no le gusta. ¡No podía pedirle eso! De hecho vivió un tiempo conmigo después de que tome mi lugar en la familia, pero no pudo y en pocos meses me pidió que la dejar regresar al Hogar de Pony. Un tiempo después regresó a Chicago y dejó de usar el apellido Andrew, vivió en su propio departamento y dejo de asistir a los eventos de la familia.

- Parece que esta crisis ha hecho que esa alta sociedad que Candy desprecia desaparezca, así que ya no hay motivo para que no luche por ella

- No puedo pedirle que esté conmigo así – responde mirando sus piernas

- A ella no le importa eso – le refuta Alfred

- ¡Pero a mí sí! – grita con frustración el rubio exigiéndole a su ayudante que le lleve dentro de la habitación. Alfred decide no decir nada más y hacer lo que le pide, le deja en la pequeña sala que tiene en la habitación y le deja un libro en la mesa a su alcance, antes de salir de la habitación – espera – le grita cuando está en el dintel de la puerta y desde ahí alcanza a ver que Michael está en el pasillo. «Siempre cerca para cuando los necesite» piensa el rubio sintiéndose más frustrado todavía. Alfred se acerca al rubio mientras éste le pide que le transfiera a uno de los sillones cercanos. Al terminar le cubre con una manta, acerca un poco más la mesa y coloca una jarra de agua y un vaso.

Después de un par de profundas respiraciones Albert toma el libro de la mesa y trata de olvidarse de todo enfrascándose en la lectura. Funciona durante un rato, pero parece que Terry y Candy se instalan en el jardín que está justo debajo de la habitación del rubio porque comienza a escuchar sus risas. Terry toca la armónica y Candy aplaude y ríe feliz en la compañía del actor. El rubio comienza a enfurecer, a sentir unos fuertes celos deseando no solo interrumpir sino espiar. Ninguna de las dos puede hacer, está atado a ese sillón. Considera hablarle a Alfred pero no quiere que su grito sea escuchado por la pareja en el jardín, tampoco quiere que su ayudante se dé cuenta que desea espiarlos, así que se mueve un poco, se quita la manta de encima y se mueve tratando de acercar la silla de ruedas. Después de un par de intentos logra alcanzarla apenas con la punta de los dedos, se estira un poco más para asirla por el descansabrazo pero es demasiado para él, su cuerpo cae al suelo haciendo que el dolor a su orgullo sea más fuerte que el físico.

- Maldita sea – exclama desde el suelo y en ese momento escucha la dulce risa de Candy entrando por la ventana. «siguen ahí» piensa y luego mira hacia la puerta de su habitación percatándose que su caída no ha sido escuchada por Alfred ni Michael.

La silla ha quedado a su alcance y se arrastra un poco hasta quedar frente a ella. Intenta subir pero es algo que nunca había tenido que hacer antes. Un par de intentos fallidos le llenan de frustración y las risas que escucha no le ayudan a sentirse mejor. Sabe que tendrá que llamar a los chicos y demostrar que es tan inútil que no puede salir del suelo por su cuenta. Toma lo único a su alcance deseando sacar su coraje, así que con las manos arroja con todas sus fuerza la silla de ruedas gritando furioso. La silla choca contra uno de los sillones de la sala no muy lejos de donde está el rubio y cae al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido. Aflred y Michael entran en la habitación sin tocar descubriendo lo sucedido. Sin decir nada Michael recoge la silla y Alfred al rubio llevándolo a la cama como él le ordena todavía con frustración en la voz.

- Michael – le ordena el rubio mientras es llevado a la cama – cierra la puerta con llave, que nadie entre – el rubio se da cuenta que el ruido pudo haber sido escuchado por Terry y Candy y no tardarán en aparecer. No desea dar explicaciones y mucho menos a ellos.

La chica no tarda en aparecer tocando a la puerta. Los tres hombres en la habitación se miran y Albert le pide a Alfred que salga a decir algo que calme a la rubia, pero que no entre por ningún motivo. El chico sale de la habitación y cuando se encuentra con esas enormes esmeraldas llenas de preocupación no puede mentir. Le dice lo que él cree que ha pasado y le pide que no entre a ver a su patrón.

- Creo que su orgullo está bastante lastimado

- Eso a mí no me importa ¡quiero verlo! – exclama la rubia tratando de mover a Alfred de la puerta para poder entrar

- Candy – exclama Terry tomando a la rubia por los hombros – Alfred dice que él está bien y eso es lo importante, dejémoslo solo. En un rato volvemos para verlo ¿te parece?

Las palabras del actor funcionan y los dos se alejan de la habitación. Alfred observa la preocupación en el rostro de la rubia y como el actor la abraza. Él también se llena de coraje con la imagen, pues sabe lo mucho que su patrón ama a esa rubia y no le gusta que Terry tenga intenciones de quitársela. Furioso vuelve a entrar en la habitación cerrando con llave tras de él.

- Una de las ruedas se ha enchuecado – le informa su hermano quien está revisando la silla – no se puede usar

- No importa – responde el rubio desde la cama – no pienso moverme de aquí – concluye moviéndose en la cama tapándose con las mantas.

- Tendremos que ir a la ciudad para que la arreglen. – comenta Michael y los dos hermanos miran el reloj. Es media tarde y puede que Michael llegue a la ciudad a tiempo para que la arreglen, pero no saben cuánto tardará y lo más seguro es que regrese ya entrada la noche. – me voy de una vez, así mañana ya estará lista – concluye el chico mirando la aprobación de su hermano.

- Regresarás muy noche y los caminos no son buenos – le dice Albert con preocupación al escuchar el plan de los hermanos – ve mañana

- No, de una vez así no pasará tanto tiempo en la cama

- Gracias – concluye el rubio cediendo al ver la sincera preocupación de los mellizos – pero si es muy tarde cuando termines, quédate en la mansión y regresa mañana a primera hora

Michael acepta la idea después de protestar bastante, pero Albert se impone como patrón y en poco tiempo Michael está saliendo rumbo a la ciudad para arreglar la silla de ruedas.

El resto de la tarde Albert se encierra en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, Candy insiste en entrar a verlo sin éxito, Terry corre con la misma suerte y ceden hasta que Alfred les asegura que el rubio está perfectamente, solo de muy mal humor.

Cuando Candy y Terry se retiran deciden salir a dar un paseo por los jardines, ya que la noche es cálida y el cielo despejado. Alfred termina de ayudar al rubio a bañarse, algo que cuesta bastante más trabajo cuando lo hace sin la ayuda de su hermano y la silla, además de que Albert no coopera mucho debido a su mal humor. Cuando por fin termina de vestirlo con el pijama la cena llega a la habitación. Albert se muere de hambre y pide comer en la mesa del balcón.

La luz de la luna ilumina a la alegre pareja que camina por los jardines y sus risas vuelven a escucharse hasta la habitación del rubio, Albert logra contenerse por momentos hasta que escucha que los dos se irán a acostar. Escucha como Candy dice que pasará a verlo antes ir a su habitación y como Terry le dice que mejor lo deje dormir.

- Seguramente ya está dormido y es mejor dejarlo solo – concluye el actor y Candy concuerda con él

Pasa unos momentos sin probar bocado esperando el tiempo suficiente para que Candy llegue a su habitación y toque a su puerta. Desea tanto verla y sentir su abrazo alrededor de él, pero nada sucede. Pasan largos minutos sin que Candy aparezca. «por lo visto ha decidido hacerle caso a Terry» piensa el rubio pero hace el último intento y manda a Alfred a ver fuera de la habitación. Él se ofrece a ir a buscar a la rubia, pero él se niega rotundamente, solo quiere saber si ya está en su habitación.

- No hay nadie en los pasillos señor – concluye Alfred entrando de nuevo

No hace falta más para que Albert vuelva a explotar arrojando los cubiertos que en ese momento tiene en la mano. Alfred se acerca a él, justo en el momento en que la furia de rubio se hace sentir más, arroja los platos y toda la vajilla, toma los vasos y las copas y las arroja también. Una de estas da directamente contra el rostro de Alfred haciéndole un profundo corte en la frente, comenzando a salir un gran chorro de sangre. Albert se espanta mientras el chico corre al baño con la mano en la frente.

- Alfred – exclama el rubio desde el balcón - ¿está bien? Lo siento mucho, dime que estas bien

- No se preocupe señor, ha sido un corte nada más – responde el chico frente al espejo tratando de parar la sangre sin conseguirlo

Albert piensa en arrojarse al suelo y arrastrarse hasta el baño para ayudar a su amigo, pero todo alrededor de él está lleno de pedazos de cristal y porcelana que podrían cortarle también a él. Después de un rato Alfred sale con una toalla en la cabeza bastante manchada de sangre para decirle que no logra parar la sangre. Albert le dice que vaya con George que tendrá que ir al hospital para que le cosan.

- Mandaré a alguien a que le ayude – concluye Alfred saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la del señor Johnson quien le abre después de un rato.

George decide despertar a Candy para que revise al chico, la herida no es peligrosa pero es profunda, así que tendrá que ser cosido por lo que tendrá que ir al hospital. Entre los dos le pregunta por lo sucedido, Alfred miente diciendo que al recoger la bandeja con la vajilla del señor, después de que cenará, él la tiro sin querer y un cristal salto hasta su frente. Nadie le cuestiona, en especial cuando les dice que el señor ya estaba en la cama cuando todo sucedió. Los tres dejan al poco tiempo la mansión rumbo a la ciudad para que atiendan al herido en el hospital.

El mayordomo acompañado de la señora Smith, tres mucamas y dos jovencitos de unos doce años entran en la habitación del rubio descubriendo el suelo lleno de porcelana y cristal cortado por toda la habitación. Las mucamas rápidamente comienzan a levantar mientras el mayordomo y la anciana se acercan a Albert que pacientemente espera en la mesa del balcón. El tiempo que ha estado solo ha conseguido dimitir su coraje y frustración, pero todavía tiene la preocupación por Alfred y no ver a George o Candy entrar, le asegura que la herida ha sido más grave de lo que quería desear.

- Le han llevado al hospital – le informa el mayordomo – la señorita Candy dice que no hay peligro, pero que requiere de varios puntos de sutura.

Albert se alegra de escuchar esas palabras y no pone ningún impedimento cuando el hombre ayudado por los dos jóvenes le cargan para llevarlo a la cama, donde la señora Smith ya le espera con las sabanas abiertas. Después de un rato de avivar el fuego de la chimenea, de ayudarle a encontrar una posición cómoda y de terminar de limpiar la sangre y los fragmentos del servicio, Albert está listo para dormir. Todos se despiden amablemente y él agradece sus atenciones. La señora Smith toma su lugar en el sillón al lado de la cama del rubio y se hace la disimulada cuando escucha ligeros sollozos del rubio antes de quedar profundamente dormido.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, hola! Aquí está el capítulo de hoy... un poco de más drama :)

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

Capítulo 18

Lakewood cae en penumbras después de un rato. Nadie escucha las suaves pisadas que cruzan los pasillos de la mansión desde la veranda hasta las enormes escalinatas principales que conducen a la primera planta. Alejándose de las pocas luces que permanecen encendidas por los pasillos, un hombre sube lentamente y en silencio por las escaleras. Sabe perfectamente a donde ir, conoce esa casa desde su infancia y sabe dónde debe estar él. Ha permanecido cerca de la mansión, en su propia casa de campo la cual su padre ha decidido poner en venta, pero parece que nadie tiene dinero para comprarla. Está cerrada, sin criados y llenándose de polvo día a día. Eso le enfurece más y diariamente sale a los bosques para observar y encontrar el momento propicio para terminar con todo el sufrimiento qua ha vivido desde que el "tío abuelo William" apareció y los desterró de manera tan deshonrosa.

Ese día fue el que esperaba. Ni la presencia del actorzucho de quinta podría evitar que matara a William. George está fuera igual que Candy y los gemelos que siempre acompañan al patriarca. Seguramente William estará solo.

Termina de subir la escalera con sumo cuidado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Toca la pistola con su mano solo para asegurarse que la trae, pero ha considerado no usarla. La mansión es grande y si alguien escucha el disparo le podrían alcanzar o identificar ya que su carrera de huida hacia el bosque sería más larga. «Es un inválido, ¿Qué problema me pude dar para matarlo? Puedo ahogarlo con una almohada o hasta arrojarlo por el balcón» piensa el hombre mientras llega a la puerta de la habitación principal. Acerca el oído a la puerta y espera un rato. No escucha nada. «Perfecto. Está solo» piensa el hombre abriendo la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Observa desde el dintel la habitación. Tal como la recuerda, un pequeño espacio libre a la entrada, a la izquierda la puerta al baño y el vestidor. A su derecha una sala con chimenea. Al fondo un enorme balcón y al lado de este la enorme cama con dosel y ahí un bulto cubierto de sabanas. «Es él» pensó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Comenzando a debatir como matarlo se acerca a la cama. La rodea hasta para acercarse lo más posible al hombre dormido. Ha decidido usar la almohada, lo más fácil considerando que el hombre no pondrá ninguna resistencia. Cuando se acerca descubre a la anciana dormida en el sillón. «!Maldita sea!» exclama en su mente furioso con la presencia de la mujer. «Creo que también tendré que matarla» piensa alejándose un poco de ella meditando la mejor manera para hacerlo. Camina un poco más pensando la mejor forma, tanto que no se da cuenta que ya no cuida el ruido que hace al caminar. La señora Smith muy atenta al menor ruido se despierta rápidamente mirando al rubio en la misma posición, respirando acompasadamente. Luego mira alrededor buscando la razón del ruido que la despertó y se encuentra con la figura oscura de un hombre escondido en la penumbra de la habitación.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclama asustada, se levanta de la silla acercándose a la figura. No reconoce a la persona así que regresa protectoramente a la orilla de la cama de Albert. –¿Quién es usted? – alcanza a preguntar antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. La anciana exclama de dolor dejándose caer en el sillón.

El hombre la agarra por los hombros haciéndola levantarse y caminar hacia la sala. Albert despierta y se mueve tratando de incorporase para saber que sucede. Desde la cama observa como un hombre arroja a la señora Smith contra la mesa de centro de la sala. La señora cae en la mesa y rueda al suelo. El rubio grita desde la cama haciendo notar al intruso que está despierto.

- Anda, vamos tío – le dice el hombre con furia en la voz – levántate e impide que siga matando a esta mujer.

El hombre gira hacia la mujer en el suelo y le tira una patada en las piernas.

- ¿No puedes? – se gira de nuevo hacia el rubio quien ya se ha quitado las sabanas de encima solo para percatarse que en realidad no puede levantarse ni ayudar a la mujer. También se da cuenta que no hay nadie en la casa, todos están en la ciudad. Solo… está solo nuevamente. El resto de los empleados deben estar dormidos en la parte trasera de la casa, bastante lejos para que escuchen lo que está pasando. – está bien, tío – le dice el hombre acercándose poco a poco a la cama – yo me acercaré a ti…

En su camino a la cama toma uno de los almohadones de adorno de la sala. Albert se da cuenta de lo que pretende y se prepara para recibirlo. «No puedo correr, pero no moriré sin luchar» piensa el rubio esperando que llegue a su lado. El hombre se dirige con la almohada entre las manos, Albert espera a que esté lo suficientemente cerca y le toma por los brazos comenzando a luchar. El intruso se sorprende ante la fuerza del rubio. Sus manos le han agarrado sus brazos impidiendo ahogarle como tenía pensado. Forcejea durante varios minutos con valentía y fuerza hasta que el hombre da unos pasos atrás girando sus brazos fuera del alcance del rubio. Pero Albert le tenía fuertemente agarrado de los brazos y cuando el atacante se aleja con el brusco movimiento él no suelta a tiempo y sale despedido de la cama. Cae al suelo junto al sillón donde dormitaba hace unos momentos la señora Smith.

- Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé – exclama el hombre parándose muy cerca del rubio, disfrutando verlo desde esa distancia, él parado, omnipotente y el rubio tirado en el suelo

Albert logra conservar su miedo muy escondido en su cuerpo, no permitirá por ningún motivo que su sobrino se dé cuenta de su temor. El hombre frente a él le patea debajo del estómago. Ve venir el golpe y se prepara, pero el dolor que siente es mínimo. Le ha pegado debajo de su lesión, poco siente en esa zona. Espera otro golpe que no tarda en llegar está vez en el pecho. Grita de dolor mientras una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del hombre.

La señora Smith reacciona ante el grito de William, se toma de la mesa y con toda la energía que le queda se lanza hacia el intruso, quien no tiene problemas en volverla a arrojar contra los sillones. La anciana cae al suelo inconsciente. Pero el hombre decide asegurar que no vuelva a interrumpir y se acerca al cuerpo de la mujer listo para lanzar un par de patadas al pecho

- ¡Déjala Neil! – grita Albert desde el otro lado de la habitación intentando sentarse en el sillón

- Mira nada más – exclama Neil con su sonrisa sarcástica observando al rubio – ¿quieres que te ayude, tío? – pregunta inclinándose cerca de Albert para burlase de él, pero es justo en ese momento que una fuerte patada en el estómago le tumba por completo.

- Él no necesita ayuda – exclama Terry tomando a Neil por los hombros para levantarlo y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Neil vuelve a caer al suelo, Terry le patea en el estómago un par de veces, luego espera unos segundos y cuando ve que el hombre todavía gime, lo vuelve a levantar y le vuelve a golpear con los puños en la cara. Neil cae inconsciente. Terry se acerca a Albert y le ayuda a sentarse en el sillón. – ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta a su amigo

- Estoy bien, Terry. Gracias. Ayuda a la señora Smith por favor

Terry observa a la anciana a quien no había visto. Se acerca rápidamente a ella y la levanta colocándola en el sillón de la sala, descubriendo que solo está inconsciente.

- Tráela a la cama – le pide Albert sumamente preocupado por ella. Terry hace lo que le pide, carga a la señora y la deposita en la cama del rubio.

- Son solo golpes – menciona Terry tratando de calmar a su amigo

- En el baño hay toallas, trae unas para limpiar su rostro

- Necesitamos ayuda – comenta Terry mirando hacia Neil – este hombre no tardará en despertar y aunque deseo darle otra buena golpiza será mejor que lo atemos y encerremos en algún lado.

El moreno sale de la habitación en busca de los demás empleados de la casa. Albert se queda en el sillón recuperando el aliento del fuerte golpe que recibió en el pecho. Mira a la señora Smith viendo los fuertes golpes que tiene en la cara y un pequeño hilo de sangre que sale de una ceja. Quisiera levantarse para atenderla pero está atrapado en ese maldito sillón. Un ruido le hace mirar hacia donde Neil se encuentra. Está despertando. Albert está a punto de gritarle a Terry para que regrese, pero su orgullo se lo impide. Desearía poder golpear a su sobrino aunque fuera una sola vez. Desea que se pare y se acerque, que le dé la posibilidad de golpearlo. Parece que Neil lee sus pensamientos porque se levanta pesadamente descubriendo que nuevamente están solos. Mira a su tío en el sillón con las piernas cayendo sin fuerza de una extraña manera. Sonríe burlonamente y se acerca al rubio.

- ¿Acaso tú solo no puedes contra mí? – le dice con saña

Albert no lo duda un momento se abalanza sobre él colgándose a su cuello. Neil retrocede pero el cuerpo de su tío sobre él le hace cae al suelo. Aprovechando que está encima de Neil, Albert le golpea un par de veces en la cara, el joven intenta escapar pero el cuerpo inerte del patriarca le dificulta levantarse. Albert vuelve a golpearlo y con la otra mano agarra el pantalón del chico para detenerlo. Siente la pistola y en un rápido movimiento instintivo le saca el arma. Neil siente menos presión por parte de su tío, se mueve rápidamente logrando escapar dejando a Albert en el suelo a la mitad de la habitación.

Terry no tarda en regresar acompañado del mayordomo y algunos otros empleados y sus familias. – ¡ha escapado! – grita Terry al percatarse que Neil no está en la habitación. Sale corriendo intentando alcanzarlo. Dos hombres van con él. El resto de los empleados se acercan al rubio, Albert les pide a las mujeres que atiendan a la señora Smith mientras los demás hombres le levantan del suelo y le sientan en uno de los sillones de la sala. El mayordomo se da cuenta del arma que tiene su patrón en la mano y le mira sorprendido.

- Trae la caja de madera de mi escritorio – le dice y cuando tiene la caja guarda el arma y manda esconder la caja en el fondo de su vestidor.

Uno de los jóvenes prende las luces de la habitación, otro prende algunas en la casa. Un par de señores recorre la casa pensando en la posibilidad de que Neil este escondido. Terry se une a ellos. Las señoras se llevan a la anciana a otra habitación y le curan las heridas. Ninguna de gravedad. En un par de horas Albert ya está en su cama, con sábanas y pijama limpias. La señora Smith ha reaccionado y solo está muy adolorida. Terry está pegado a la ventana buscando entre las sombras, furioso de haber dejado escapar a Neil.

- Ese maldito – comenta entre dientes

- Tranquilízate Terry – le dice Albert desde la cama

- Volverá – responde el actor sentándose en el sillón al lado de la cama – lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Él fue quien me disparó – dice el rubio asombrándose de la tranquilidad con que lo dice

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – exclama levantándose furioso. Sorprendido de lo que le ha dicho su amigo. Le interroga sobre lo sucedido la vez anterior y escucha lo que George y él están esperando que haga con los papeles – ¿vas a esperar a que legalmente haga algo? ¡mientras puede intentar volver a matarte! ¡Denúncialo!

- A pesar de todo es mi sobrino…

- ¡Albert, no seas absurdo! – le grita furioso a su amigo al no entender que tenga tantas consideraciones con ese horrible hombre

- Algo haré, te lo aseguro amigo. Por lo pronto agradezco que Candy no estuviera aquí

- ¿Pasará la noche en Chicago? – pregunta con preocupación en su voz

- Se fue con George y él sabe que los caminos no son buenos para transitarlos por la noche. Seguramente están en la mansión de la ciudad. Mañana temprano estarán de regreso.

- Tendrá que saberlo…

- No tiene que saber que fue Neil.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, hola! Buen día a todos, les dejo el capítulo del día de hoy y bueno, sí... sigo haciendo sufrir a nuestro adorado guero :( pero solo un ratito más :P

* * *

Capítulo 19

Uno de los doctores que trabajan con el doctor Lenard llega a medio día a Lakewood para revisar al patriarca y la señora Smith. Recibir la noticia de lo sucedido durante la noche altera a todo el personal de la casa en especial a Candy. Junto con el doctor revisa a Albert encontrándolo bien, solo con pequeños golpes sin importancia. Después tiene que dejar la habitación del rubio para ayudar en la revisión de la señora Smith quien resulta con un par de costillas rotas, el labio y la nariz también rotas. Una de las hijas de la señora trabaja en la cocina y es quien se hace cargo de la atención de su madre. Candy se despide del doctor dejándolo con George en la biblioteca y sube corriendo a la habitación del rubio.

- Albert… - exclama entrando sin tocar a la puerta descubriendo al rubio recostado mirando hacia la ventana

- ¿Ya más tranquila pequeña? – le pregunta cuando la tiene sentada en la orilla de la cama frente a él – el doctor ha dicho que estoy perfectamente ¿Cómo está la señora Smith?

Candy le dice el diagnóstico del doctor y el gran ánimo que muestra la señora después del susto que se llevó durante la noche.

- Albert ¿es cierto que quien entró anoche es la misma persona que entró la noche que te dispararon?

- No lo creo pequeña – le miente como ya había quedado con George y el resto del personal de la casa

- Oh Albert… - exclama la rubia arrojándose a los brazos del rubio recargando su mejilla en su pecho escuchando como late su corazón. Solloza sin poderlo evitar sintiendo un fuerte miedo de solo pensar que podría haberlo perdido.

- Tranquilízate Candy – le dice respondiendo al abrazo de la rubia, sintiéndose feliz de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez deseando que ese temor que Candy siente fuera porque ella lo ama y no solo por la amistad que les une desde hace tantos años.

**...**

El rubio está detrás del escritorio de la biblioteca, Geroge frente a él sentado en una de las sillas revisando una serie de papeles.

- Gracias por venir – le dice el rubio a Terry cuando éste entra en la biblioteca y Michael cierra detrás de él.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio Albert? – le pregunta sorprendido por la situación.

George se levanta, recoge unos papeles y sale del lugar de manera muy ceremoniosa. El rubio le invita un trago a su amigo y éste sirve dos copas de whisky antes de entregar una a su anfitrión y sentarse donde estuvo George.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta intrigado – espero que no desees correrme de esta casa, he pasado buenos momentos aquí. No siempre uno tiene oportunidad de pasar unos días en el campo con agradable compañía, intriga y peleas a media noche…

- Es justamente por eso que tengo que pedirte un favor, Terry.

Albert bebe un gran trago de whisky para darse valor. Le pide a su amigo que convenza a Candy de irse con él a Los Ángeles; Terry se sorprende y pregunta la razón para esa petición. Aunque él ya había considerado la oportunidad de reconquistar a Candy y pedirle que se fuera con él, sabe que por más que lo consiga nunca podrá separar a Candy de Albert mientras este siga sin poder caminar.

El rubio le explica sus planes para atrapar a Neil. El hombre, junto con su hermana han empezado una batalla legal, imputando el testamento de la tía Elroy intentando hacerse con el control de las empresas del sureste del país. Pero también sabe, que entre Neil y él hay algo personal y que volverá a intentar matarlo.

- No deseo que Candy esté aquí cuando eso suceda

- ¿Te dejarás matar por Neil?

- No tengo intensiones de dejarme matar por él, pero lo intentará y la única manera de atraparlo es dejar que venga a mí. Después de lo ocurrido la última vez, Candy ha dormido en mi habitación todas las noches y creo que no dejará de hacerlo aunque la señora Smith se recupere por completo. No quiero que algo le pase, Terry. Necesito que te la lleves de aquí

- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo Albert?

Él entiende perfectamente, le está pidiendo a Terry que enamore a Candy y se la lleve para siempre de su lado. Asiente y bebe el último trago de su bebida deseando poderse servir otro. Terry hace lo mismo con su vaso, se levanta, toma el de su amigo y rellena los vasos. Sentados, uno frente al otro, en completo silencio por largo tiempo.

**...**

Candy duerme en la habitación del rubio mientras la señora Smith se recupera, pero en cuanto despierta el rubio pide la atención de los mellizos; quienes le ayudan a prepararse para él día. Después de sus terapias utiliza el pretexto del trabajo con George para encerrarse en la biblioteca por el resto del día hasta la hora de la cena. Todas esas horas, Terry las aprovecha para estar con Candy. El actor decide que lo primero que tiene que hacer es poner distancia con el rubio y se les hace rápidamente la costumbre de salir a montar por los bosques de Lakewood. La rubia disfruta enormemente de estos paseos y la pareja se pierde por horas en la inmensidad del bosque.

- Mira Terry, esa es la cabaña del bosque

La rubia le cuenta que ahí vivió Anthony cuando la tía abuela lo castigó por querer participar en el rodea, también que ahí vivió Albert durante su época de vagabundo, cuando lo conoció.

La pareja entra en la casa y descubren que está arreglada, polvosa pero en perfectas condiciones – creo que Albert manda cuidar de esta casa - comenta Terry

- Significa mucho para él – responde Candy descubriendo por la ventana un par de ciervos en de un bebedero cercano a la cabaña

Aprovechando lo cuidado de la cabaña, Terry decide organizar un día de campo ahí. Baja la comida que siempre lleva en la montura del caballo y se sorprende cuando entra en la habitación principal descubriendo ropa de su amigo, incluido varios trajes de baño. Candy entra en la otra habitación y descubre ropa de mujer, específicamente de su talla.

«Creo que Albert deseaba hacer de este lugar su nidito de amor» piensa el galán enfundándose un traje de bajo para ir a nadar al lago cercano. Cuando Candy le dice que también hay ropa para ella le invita a nadar y ella acepta encantada.

**...**

George acompaña a William a su habitación después de la cena. Mientras Terry y Candy se quedan un rato más en el salón de música a petición del rubio. Michael y Alfred le ayudan con sus ropas, acostándolo en la cama.

- Usted iba a usar esa cabaña el día de su accidente – le comenta George después de la cena cuando Terry y Candy cuentan lo que han hecho durante el día

- Y ese accidente cambio todo, George

- ¿Está seguro que es lo que desea? Candy es la mujer perfecta para usted…

- Pero yo no soy el hombre perfecto para ella


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, hola! gracias por su comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta a pesar de que hago sufrir mucho a Albert... les aseguro que pronto mejorará. Mientras aquí está el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

Capítulo 20

Terry y Candy bajan del caballo dejándolos pastar mientras ellos caminan hacia el acantilado que da al rio. Ahí se sientan admirando el hermoso paisaje, sintiendo la suave brisa que sopla cálidamente. Terry aprovecha el momento y le dice que en un par de días se irá a Los Ángeles. La filmación de la película empezará pronto y debe llegar a firmar los contratos, además su mamá ya le espera. Candy se entristece con la noticia lo que provoca un silencio entre los dos, hasta que Terry se anima y le pregunta si quiere acompañarlo en el viaje.

- Albert… - exclama la rubia a manera de respuesta

- Puede contratar miles de enfermeras que hagan lo que tú haces y podrás venirlo a visitar cuantas veces quieras, mi tarzán pecosa – le dice Terry acariciando el mentón de la rubia con suavidad seductora.

Los chicos guardan silencio y al sentir que Candy no ha dado un rotundo no, se entusiasma con la posibilidad de que Candy le ame y viaje con él. Candy se siente muy bien al lado de Terry y ha disfrutado enormemente del tiempo juntos en Lakewood, así que cuando saca su armónica ella se deja llevar por la melodía, evocando la felicidad que sentía durante su estancia en Londres. Terry termina de tocar y se levanta invitando a la rubia a bailar. Ella acepta sintiéndose emocionada, llena de bellos recuerdos. Los dos se estrechan y bailan durante unos momentos hasta que Terry se detiene de improviso, ella se golpea con él, le mira y antes de que pueda decir algo la besa. Es un beso profundo, fuerte pero a la vez lleno de duda y deseo de ser correspondido. Candy siente un cúmulo de sensaciones y recuerdos que le impiden reaccionar. Se deja llevar, sintiendo el cálido saber de la boca de Terry, recordando el gran amor que hubo entre ellos. Luego, cuando el beso termina y sus ojos se encuentran en silencio, Candy se da cuenta del gran cariño que siente por él.

- Terry… - susurra sin saber que decir esperando una reacción de su parte

- Ya no es igual ¿verdad? – comenta sin dejarla de abrazar, sin dejar que sus ojos dejen de verle

- No. Aunque quisiéramos ya no es igual – sonríe al ver lo maduro que es Terry ahora

- Podría reconquistarte

- Estoy segura que sí – concluye con absoluta sinceridad, y un poco de confusión al no saber si es lo que quiere o no.

- ¿Amas a Albert?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Candy sorprendida con la pregunta que nunca nadie le había hecho

- ¿Qué si amas a Albert? – le repite divertido ante la reacción de la rubia – y mira que no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres, o lo importante que ha sido en tu vida desde hace tantos años – le dice sabiendo que ella se saldrá por la tangente con ese tipo de respuesta – quiero saber si lo amas como alguna vez me amaste a mí, como alguna vez amaste a Anthony

- ¡Terry! – exclama aún más apenada sonrojándose y levantándose inmediatamente

- Vamos Candy… ¡responde! – le incita el actor tomándola por los brazos, casi zarandeándola para que responda

- ¡No! – exclama ella librándose del fuerte agarre del moreno – no tengo porque contestar – concluye corriendo hacia donde los caballos están pastando. Toma las riendas del suyo y sube en un rápido movimiento arreando directamente a galope alejándose lo más rápido posible

- Candy… - mira el actor desde el mismo lugar donde estaban platicando – me duele perderte, pero creo que tu corazón ha sido de Albert desde que se conocieron en la Colina de Pony.

**...**

Los hombres miran sorprendidos desde la terraza de la mansión. Albert, George, Michael y Alfred están trabajando un poco al aire libre y observan lo rápido que se acerca galopando uno de los caballos de la mansión.

- ¡Es Candy! – exclama el rubio con angustia - ¿Dónde está Terry? – pregunta observando alrededor viéndola llegar sola.

La rubia desmonta rápidamente cerca de donde ellos se encuentran y corre las escaleras subiendo al encuentro de los hombres. Albert observa que está llorando y con angustia extiende sus brazos para recibirla. Ella se deja caer en el suelo escondiendo su rostro en el regazo del rubio quién le acaricia su hermoso cabello tratando de consolarla.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – le pregunta sabiendo que si algo le hubiera pasado a Terry sería lo primero que les diría. Esta seguro que algo paso entre ellos o que por fin él moreno le convenció de irse a los Ángeles y está ahí para despedirse. Al rubio se le encoge el corazón. La toma con dulzura y la sienta en sus piernas. Ella le rodea el cuello mientras llora en su hombro. George entra en la casa y los hermanos que tienen la instrucción de nunca dejarle solo, buscan un escondite entre las plantas para darles un poco de privacidad. – háblame Candy, no me gusta verte así…

La rubia se siente más tranquila en los brazos de su querido Albert y comienza a calmarse, percatándose de la angustia que le ha provocado a su amigo. También se da cuenta que no sabe que decir. «¿Le puedo decir que Terry me ha besado? ¿Qué me quiere y quiere que me vaya con él a los Ángeles? ¿Qué me he negado porque no quiero estar lejos de ti, Albert? ¿Le puedo decir que Terry me dijo que en realidad era a él a quien amo? «¿le amo?» se pregunta la rubia sin poder mirar el rostro del rubio, así que sigue abrazando al rubio escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del rubio, tratando de saber que decir.

- Terry me ha dicho que se va a Los Ángeles en un par de días – concluye la rubia secándose las lágrimas del rostro, poniendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, animándose a mirar al rubio – es absurdo que llore por eso ¿verdad?

Albert siente como se le parte el corazón. Su pequeña llora porque Terry se aleja. Suavemente seca con sus dedos las lágrimas del rostro de Candy, pone una sonrisa en su rostro y le dice que sería una buena idea que ella se fuera con él.

- No puedo dejarte – le responde la rubia – todavía no te has recuperado. Tengo que ayudarte

- Candy… - el rubio hace un gran esfuerzo para hablar – prometo hacer mis terapias, contrataré a todas las enfermeras que George siempre me ha sugerido y veras que cuando vengas a visitarme, estaré mejor

- ¡Albert! – exclama la rubia sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta que él ya sabía que Terry quería que ella le acompañara en su viaje y que su adorado Albert está de acuerdo.

**...**

Lakewood está en su tranquilidad previa a la cena. Albert está dormido en su habitación, custodiado por los mellizos. George ha regresado a la ciudad para atender asuntos de las empresas y Candy está en la puerta de la mansión esperando el regreso de Terry. Él guapo actor camina pensativo llevando las riendas del caballo en la mano. Candy se levanta de los escalones al verlo llegar y después de que el moreno entrega las riendas del caballo se acerca a la rubia. Los dos se miran sin saber que decir. Es ella la que rompe el silencio.

- Tú y Albert se pusieron de acuerdo para que yo viaje contigo a los Ángeles – lo dice de tal manera que Terry se da cuenta que ella lo ha intuido pero no está segura.

- Le dije a Albert que te invitaría a ir conmigo – responde sentándose en uno de los escalones, esperando que ella haga lo mismo, pero permanece en píe.

- Iré contigo – concluye dando media vuelta entrando en la mansión.

Esa noche, todos cenan en sus habitaciones.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, hola! Feliz lunes! les deseo buena semana y para comenzar bien, aquí les dejo el capítulo del día de hoy. gracias por sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!

* * *

Capítulo 21

Al día siguiente todos se enteran que Candy se ha ido al Hogar de Pony. Ha dejado una carta en su habitación diciendo que regresará al día siguiente. Albert está seguro que su pequeña ha ido a despedirse para partir con Terry al oeste de país. Por su lado, el moreno no sabe que pensar pues está convencido que su tarzan pecosa está enamorada de Albert aún sin saberlo y no entiende la razón para aceptar hacer el viaje con él.

La rubia llega caminando desde la estación de tren al Hogar de Pony, muy cerca de la casa aparecen un gran número de niños que la reciben con alegría invitándola a correr por el bosque y subir a los árboles. Por un momento piensa en hacerlo, pero la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria ya la están esperando en la puerta del Hogar. Candy juega con los niños mientras llega frente a las mujeres a quienes abraza con fuerza feliz de estar con ellas. Todo en el Hogar es alegría y fiesta por la presencia de la rubia y hasta que logran dormir a los pequeños las mayores no tienen tiempo de hablar con Candy.

- Se te nota triste, Candy – le dice la hermana María

- Me han invitado a viajar a California.

- Tienes que seguir tu corazón Candy – le responde la señorita Pony

- ¿Y cómo saber qué es lo que quiere mi corazón?

- Me sorprendes Candy, siempre has sabido cómo hacerlo. Siempre lo has seguido

- Señorita Pony, hermana María – les dice comenzando a llorar

- Creo que lo único que te falta es hacerte consciente de lo que tu corazón te ha estado diciendo durante tantos años

La rubia camina por la Colina de Pony tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos. Se da cuenta que lo que hay con Terry no es la misma pasión que sentía cuando estaban en el Colegio. Saber que se aleja de ella nuevamente no le causa el mismo dolor que sintió cuando lo dejo en el hospital al lado de Susana. «Es cierto, ya no es lo mismo» piensa la rubia recordando las palabras de Terry cuando le beso. «Pero…. ¿amo a Albert? ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta que me hizo Terry?» se interroga la rubia «Albert siempre ha estado en mi vida, siempre me ha apoyado y de igual manera estoy yo con él. No puedo amar a Albert… »

**...**

En la biblioteca de Lakewood junto a la chimenea un par de amigos juegan una partida de ajedrez, para no tener que hablar de lo que cada uno piensa.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Terry – dice Albert moviendo su alfil – voy a estar más tranquilo sabiendo que Candy está a salvo y feliz a tu lado

El actor prefiere no contestar y mueve su torre, toma un trago a su coñac y una fumada a su puro esperando el siguiente movimiento de su adversario.

- Dime una cosa, Albert. Llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de Candy, no sé cuánto y no importa, pero, ¿cómo le haces para vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo le haces para entregarla a otro tantas veces?

- Esas son dos cosas, Terry – responde el rubio sin quitar la vista del tablero.

- ¡Maldita sea, Albert!

- Ella no es de mi propiedad – le responde Albert con su tranquilidad característica – yo puedo amarla desde hace mil años y la seguiré amando por mil más, pero ella nunca ha querido estar conmigo. Así de sencillo.

Terry bebe el último trago, apaga el cigarro, se levanta de la mesa y da las buenas noches saliendo del lugar rumbo a su cuarto. Albert se queda en silencio unos minutos más y luego pide a los mellizos le lleven a su habitación.

**...**

Candy regresa al día siguiente a Lakewood. George está con Albert trabajando y Terry en la terraza leyendo un libro.

- ¿Tuviste buen viaje? – le pregunta al verla entrar recargándose en el barandal del balcón

- Bastante – contesta la rubia mirando al hombre guapo frente a ella – ¿ya está todo listo para el viaje a California?

- Todo listo. Mañana a esta hora sale el tren – responde levantándose de la silla dejando el libro en una mesita. – ¿sigues con la idea de acompañarme? – le pregunta acercándose mucho a la rubia

- Sí – responde muy segura y observa una gran sonrisa en el rostro del actor, quien se levanta y se acerca mucho a la rubia con intensión de besarla – sabes que ya no es lo mismo

- Pero puedo reconquistarte – responde Terry aceptando el reto al saber que tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorar a Candy durante su estancia en California.

Candy abandona la terraza para saludar a Albert en la biblioteca. En cuanto entra George deja la habitación junto con los mellizos.

- ¿Cómo está todo en el Hogar?

- Muy bien, gracias a ti – le dice la rubia – no han sentido la crisis gracias a tu apoyo, Albert

- Esta familia siempre ha apoyado el Hogar y lo seguirá haciendo siempre – le dice tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – ¿ya lista para tu viaje?

- Sí – responde ella acercándose a él, maldiciendo en su interior la presencia del escritorio que le impiden acercase más al rubio – Albert… ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

- Candy…

- Se honesto Albert y dime porque quieres que me vaya

- Ya lo hemos hablado, Candy – le responde el rubio después de un largo suspiro – no puedo permitir que sigas cuidándome. No sabemos cuánto tiempo seguiré así y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida

- ¿Y tú Albert?

- Yo seguiré con la mía. Los negocios siguen, contrataré enfermeras que me ayuden con las terapias…

Candy da media vuelta y sale de la biblioteca sin querer discutir con el rubio. « Siempre con la misma excusa» piensa la rubia.

**...**

El rubio sale a despedir a los chicos al portal de la mansión acompañado de todos los empleados. La rubia se despide de cada uno de ellos, con su alegre sonrisa y agradecimiento por su cariño. Cuando está por fin frente a Albert, se inclina a abrazarlo comenzando a llorar sin poderlo evitar.

- Vamos pequeña, te prometo que voy a estar bien – le dice el rubio tratando de consolarla, tratando de que su voz no se quiebre por el dolor que siente

Terry tiene que acercarse a la rubia para separarla de Albert y sin dejar de llorar se deja conducir hacia el vehículo, donde Terry la abraza pero ella no deja de mirar al hombre en la silla que se despide con la mano y lágrimas en los ojos.

- Vamos Candy – le dice Terry durante el trayecto – sabes que Albert estará bien

Cuando el coche desaparece de la vista, los empleados comienzan a regresar a sus labores. Alfred toma las riendas de la silla del rubio y lo lleva dentro de la casa. Albert le pide que le lleve a su habitación a lo que George se opone tratando de evitar que el chico caiga en depresión por la partida de Candy.

- Solo por hoy, George. Solo déjame sufrir hoy la partida de Candy.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, hola! gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! Les aviso que ya terminé la historia y si, en algún punto Albert deja de sufrir, se los aseguro! :) Uno de los comentarios me dice de otra historia muy similar pero Terryfic llamada "Prisa por Olvidar", este año tristemente no estuve muy metida en la guerra florida, así que en un rato más me doy una vuelta a buscarlo y leerlo! se los comento porque si les ha gustado esta historia, la otra también debe estar buena :) y como dicen por ahí "las similitudes son mera coincidencia".

Para este capítulo les recomiendo escuchen la canción que me inspiró el fic, algunas frases de hecho vienen de la canción, se llama "A thousand years" de Christina Perri, la encuentran en Youtube y aunque es de las peliculas de Crepúsculo, pues cuando la escuche pense en Candy y Albert.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Terry la abraza dejando que llore en su hombro. En estos momentos él se responde lo que le había preguntado antes a Albert: "¿Cómo le haces para entregarla a otro tantas veces?" él está ahí, observando como ella llora por otro, como desearía dar vuelta al vehículo y regresarla a los brazos del rubio, donde sabe que ella será feliz. Pero ella es la que ha decidido y es ella la que se tiene que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que guarda silencio mientras Candy llora en sus brazos.

Candy trata de calmarse, pero no puede evitar llorar desconsoladamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Una gran ausencia le inunda aún más fuerte que el que sintió cuando Anthony murió… más fuerte que el que sintió cuando dejo Nueva York y a Terry con Susana… «¿acaso es el dolor de abandonar a Albert?» piensa la rubia sin poder dejar de llorar «¿es cierto que le amo? »

- Albert… - exclama la rubia entre sollozos

- Él va a estar bien, Candy – le responde Terry

- Terry – dice la rubia separándose del moreno mirándole a los ojos – el podrá estará bien, pero yo no quiero estar lejos de él, Terry. Necesito regresar con él

- ¿Le amas, Candy? – le pregunta con una ligera sonrisa

- No lo sé Terry, pero solo sé que me duele estar lejos de él ¿crees que eso es amor?

- Si lo creo, pecosa – le dice acariciando las pecas de la mejilla de la rubia – tu corazón fue entregado a Albert desde que lo conociste en la Colina de Pony, han pasado tantos años desde entonces que no sabes distinguir el amor tan profundo que sientes por él

**...**

La rubia deja sus maletas en el portal de las rosas, mandará a alguien por ellas. Le ha pedido a Terry que la deje ahí porque quiere caminar y calmar sus sentimientos antes de regresar a la mansión y enfrentarse con Albert.

«¿Han pasado tantos años desde que me enamore de "mí príncipe de la colina" que no se distinguir el amor tan profundo que siento por él?» piensa la rubia comenzando a caminar adentrándose en los bosques de Lakewood. La rubia busca hacerse consciente de lo que siente y lo primero es que desde que el vehículo dio medio vuelta y la dejo en el portal su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sintió una tranquilidad combinada con alegría, como si el mundo volviera a sonreírle, a llenarse de colores y promesas…

«¿Cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer?» piensa la rubia asustada ante la idea de amar a Albert, ante la idea de volverse a enamorar cuando siempre el amor le ha hecho sufrir tanto. «¿cómo saber que Albert no me lastimará? Ni siquiera sé si me ama… ¡Seguro que no! Él necesita una mujer de sociedad… estoy segura que él no me ama, siempre me ha visto como una hermana, una huérfana que protege…» Candy continua caminando por el bosque comenzando a dudar sobre regresar «¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que he regresado porque le amo? Él no me ama… no puede amar a una huérfana como yo, sin modales, ni educación… una revoltosa que no sigue las reglas de la sociedad… no Albert no puede amarme…»

Candy llega a las orillas del bosque, distingue los jardines y la mansión ya muy cerca. Todavía no sabe qué va a hacer así que trepa a un árbol para poder seguir pensando. Después de un rato, cambia de rama y luego de árbol. Comienza a columpiarse entre los árboles como en su infancia, hasta darse cuenta que está muy cerca de su habitación. La rubia se sorprende mirando a su habitación en Lakewood y ver notar que hay alguien adentro.

- Seguramente es Dorothy limpiando mi desorden – comenta la rubia buscando una rama más cercana. Salta a otro árbol y distingue dos personas en la habitación. – ¡Albert! – exclama dando un pequeño traspié en las ramas, agarrándose fuertemente de la más cercana para no caer. Cuando se afianza en el árbol observa como Alfred deja al rubio a solas en la habitación, en su habitación.

«¿Cómo ser valiente, Albert?» piensa la rubia admirando al rubio a la distancia «¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer? Pensar que no me amas Albert… pensar que me doy cuenta que te amo, solo para darme cuenta que tú a mí no…» Candy se mueve un poco entre las ramas acercándose más al balcón de su habitación. «aun así, viéndote ahí… todas mis dudas desaparecen de alguna manera» piensa la rubia deseando acercase y abrazar al rubio «un paso más Candy» se anima la rubia cambiando de árbol.

El rubio se mueve un poco en la habitación, Candy se esconde instintivamente entre el follaje de unas ramas. Desea arrojarse a sus brazos, pero también le gusta admirarlo, sentir que están nuevamente juntos, que aunque él no la ame, ella sí, y eso es lo importante. «El tiempo se detiene, hermoso en todo lo que eres» piensa la rubia admirando al rubio en su habitación sin querer interrumpir, a un solo brinco de llegar al balcón, «un paso más cerca de estar en tus brazos, Albert» suspira la rubia tomando valor. Se levanta un poco, camina por una de las ramas «Vamos, Candy…» se dice a sí misma «seré valiente, no dejaré que nada me quite lo que tengo enfrente… cada respiración, cada hora de mi vida me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí… ¡un paso más cerca!» piensa saltando al balcón de su habitación.

El rubio gira su silla hacia el balcón donde ha escuchado un ruido. Se queda estático, sin moverse ni siquiera hablar. La rubia se acomoda el vestido y el cabello. Le mira sintiendo que su corazón vuelve a latir, sintiendo como la vida vuelve a tener sentido para ella. Camina lentamente hacia él radiante de felicidad.

- Candy… - logra pronunciar el rubio cuando la tiene a pocos pasos de distancia – ¿qué haces aquí?

- No podía irme – le responde la rubia deseando arrojarse a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que lo ama, que siempre lo ha amado que le pertenece desde que se conocieron siendo unos niños en la Colina de Pony – no podía dejarte…

- Candy – interrumpe Albert tomando la mano de la rubia que ya está junto a él – mi pequeña enfermera, siempre dispuesta a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos

- Albert… - la rubia comienza a llorar al percatarse que Albert no la quiere, que si cree que ha vuelto es para cuidar de él y no porque no pueda estar apartada de él ni un solo momento. «Albert… Albert no me ama» piensa la rubia tratando de no salir corriendo – Albert… no me pidas que me vaya

- No lo haré Candy – le responde secando con su mano las lágrimas que la rubia derrama – pero tenemos que hablar – concluye invitándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

Albert rueda hasta quedar junto a la rubia; luego comienza a explicarle una de las razones por las que no quería que estuviera en la mansión.

- ¡Neil! – exclama levantándose de la silla sorprendida y furiosa a la vez, de enterarse que él es el culpable del disparo y que ha intentado matarlo nuevamente – Albert… seguro intentará matarte nuevamente

- Y lo estaremos esperando, Candy – le responde con seguridad – por eso no quería que estuvieras aquí, no quiero que corras ningún peligro

- Yo pensé que querías que me fuera con Terry porque crees que lo amo… - comenta apenada ante sus palabras alejándose del rubio dándole la espalda para que no note su sonrojo

- ¿Y no es así, pequeña? – pregunta sorprendido el rubio

- ¡No! – exclama con seguridad – se gira hacia él intentando decirle que es a él a quien ama pero no quiere un rechazo de su parte, no ahora que sabe cuánto lo necesita – le quiero, pero solo como amigo. Si me iba con él era porque pensé que no me querías a tu lado

- Candy… - le dice el rubio invitándola a que se acerque a él – Neil es una de las razones por las que prefería que te fueras con Terry, pero siempre creí que le amabas

- Pensé que también me alejabas porque no te gusta que te cuide

- Candy… - le dice sentándola frente a él – me encanta tu presencia, tus atenciones, pero no quiero que seas mi enfermera…

- ¡Lo sé! – exclama ella tratando de explicarse – pero…

- Dejemos el tema por el momento – le dice el rubio besando la mano de su pequeña – estas aquí y no puedo obligarte a irte nuevamente. Así que hablemos con George sobre tu seguridad


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, hola! Con un poco de prisa les dejo el capítulo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!

* * *

Capítulo 23

De acuerdo a los informes de George, Neil ha dejado la mansión Leegan y se esconde en un barrio bajo de la ciudad, con la intención de estar presente cuando empiece el pleito legal por la impugnación del testamento de la tía Elroy.

- Estoy seguro que no buscará hacer nada contra usted mientras dure el juicio – les comenta George a los rubios – aun así no estará solo ni un momento, William

- Gracias George.

- El problema vendrá cuando ganemos el juicio. Estoy seguro que la rabia que sentirá su sobrino le hará buscar venganza.

- Estaremos preparados, George

Albert no duda un solo momento que Candy regresó por quererlo cuidar, así que no vuelven a tocar el tema. Ella, por su lado, aprecia ese espacio para poder asegurar sus sentimientos y por lo mismo deja de ayudar a Albert en todo momento. A excepción de las terapias, Candy no hace nada por ayudar al rubio. «No es mi espíritu de ayuda lo que me hace querer estar con Albert, es su sola presencia lo que mantiene mi corazón latiendo» piensa la rubia todos los días

Una semana después George les avisa que tendrán que regresar a Chicago, el juicio está por iniciar y Albert tiene que comparecer ante los juzgados.

- ¿Estará Neil presente? – pregunta angustiada la rubia

- Sí – responde George – pero no podrá hacer nada contra él; ya estamos trabajando en la seguridad de la mansión, no se preocupe señorita Candy.

Esa misma noche Candy le pide a Albert le deje viajar al Hogar de Pony antes de regresar a la ciudad. Necesita hablara con sus madres sobre lo que siente por Albert. Él acepta preocupado por su seguridad pero accede como siempre.

- ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo? – le invita la rubia tratando de animarlo un poco pues al igual que él no desea estar separado ni un solo día

- Creo que sería un poco complicado – responde manoteando en las ruedas de su silla

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar – concluye la rubia con su mágica sonrisa.

**...**

El viaje al Hogar de Pony es bastante rápido. La distancia es poca y más en automóvil. George viaja con Alfred y los rubios en uno de los vehículos de motor mientras en una carreta vienen Michael, dos muchachos más, la silla de ruedas del rubio y provisiones para el Hogar. Los niños salen a recibirlos en cuanto escuchan el motor del automóvil. Candy sale corriendo en cuanto se apaga el coche y abraza a todos y cada uno de los niños, luego sale corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa donde la Hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony le reciben felices de verla a ella radiante.

- Vengo acompañada – les dice señalando hacia el auto donde varios de los niños se han subido para conocer un vehículo por dentro. Albert les recibe con gusto y les enseña como subir y bajar las ventanas.

- Haremos todo para que estén cómodos – le responde la señorita Pony acercándose a saludar a George

El hombre de confianza entra con la señorita Pony a la casa para preparar la estancia del patriarca así como estar al tanto de las necesidades del Hogar. Albert en compañía de Michael sigue disfrutando de los niños dando paseos alrededor del parque en el automóvil. Candy se queda en el jardín con la hermana Maria.

- Te veo más feliz que la última vez que viniste Candy, ¿puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

- Seguí su consejo, hermana María: hice caso a mi corazón

- Me alegro Candy

- Pero no estoy segura de ser correspondida, hermana – le dice con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada

- ¿Te refieres al señor Andrew?

- ¡¿Es tan obvio!? – le mira sorprendida - ¿usted cree que él también se ha dado cuenta?

- No has hablado con él ¿verdad?

- No – dice apenada

- Creo que deberías hacerlo

- ¿Y si me dice que no? Soy una huérfana sin familia, ni educación y él uno de los hombres más importantes del país…

El ruido de la carreta llegando al Hogar les saca de su conversación. Michael y los muchachos comienzan a bajar el equipaje rápidamente

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta la hermana sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que han traído

- Albert quería asegurarse que no les falte nada mientras estemos en la ciudad – responde Candy ayudando a los chicos a bajar las cosas.

Alfred estaciona el vehículo y los niños bajan a ayudar con los regalos que les han traído. El mellizo toma la silla y la acerca al auto ayudando al rubio a bajar. Todos están en la estancia de la casa, los niños abriendo regalos, los empleados guardando la despensa que han traído y los rubios bebiendo té en compañía de las señoras.

- Gracias por recibirme – les dice apenado por las molestias que genera

- Es un gusto tenerlo aquí. Sabe que los niños siempre disfrutan su presencia y nosotras también

Para la preparación de la cena los ayudantes de Albert se meten a la comida resultando Michael un extraordinario cocinero. Algunos de los niños del hogar le ayudan mientras los demás preparan la mesa. Todos se sientan a cenar y después organizan juegos a los niños hasta la hora de acostarlos. Albert lee un cuento a los niños mientras George hace lo mismo en otra de las habitaciones. Los mellizos organizan la habitación donde dormirán ayudados por la señorita Pony. Los cinco hombres que acompañan a Albert dormirán con él en la habitación de invitados mientras Candy dormirá con las mujeres.

Al día siguiente los invitados preparan desde temprano el desayuno de todo el Hogar y los niños se sientan a la mesa, felices de tener invitados. En cuanto terminan toman el control de la silla de ruedas y llevan a Albert a los jardines para que juegue con ellos. Los mellizos salen detrás de ellos y entre todos salen a pasear hacia la colina de Pony y el padre árbol. Candy se queda ayudando en la cocina aprovechando el momento para hablar con las mujeres. Las tres se sientan en la mesa ante unas humeantes tazas de té.

- Solo quiero estar con él – les dice sobre Albert – no me importa si se recupera o no, si se deja cuidar por mí, o no. Necesito estar cerca de él… pero sé que no soy lo que él necesita como novia

- Eso lo tiene que decidir él, ¿no te parece Candy? – le dice la señorita Pony con su sabiduría habitual

- ¿Qué pasa si él me rechaza? – pregunta angustiada la rubia

- Sufrirás Candy, pero lo superaras como siempre lo haces

- ¡No quiero perderlo, hermana María! No podría soportarlo…

- Vamos Candy, no adelantes acontecimientos. Además estas con él y puedes conquistarlo – le responde la señorita Pony recibiendo a George en la habitación haciéndolas cambiar de tema.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, hola! ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo, el cual es una introducción a ya una etapa más feliz entre los rubios, trataré de ya no hacerlo sufrir tanto :)

Les comento que ya pude leer el terryfic "prisa por olvidar" y sí se parece a este. Es muy chistoso leer un fic y encontrar coincidencias... Neil es el malo, le dispara a Albert y quiere volver a intentarlo... Pobre Neil, siempre lo usamos de malvado, pero alguien tiene que jugar ese papel y pues él es perfecto para eso :P Les recomiendo el fic sobre todo a las terrifans, a las albertfans como yo, es muy muy muy triste, aún así lo recomiendo :)

* * *

Capítulo 24

El regreso a Lakewood es solo por un par de días para después salir rumbo a la ciudad de Chicago. George se adelanta un día para asegurar que todo esté listo para recibir a los rubios, en especial con la seguridad que ha establecido. Los empleados de la mansión están felices de recibir a su patrón y atenderle pues siguen recibiendo sus salarios aun a pesar de casi no trabajar y de la difícil situación económica que atraviesa el país. Desde el día del asalto los hombres de la mansión suelen hacer rondines y todas las noches se corrobora que las ventanas y puertas estén cerradas. A petición de Albert no se ha contratado más gente y los empleados están dispuestos a seguir con las medidas de seguridad. No se permitirá el acceso a nadie a los terrenos de la mansión y siempre habrá gente vigilando la casa. Lo que más seguridad le brinda a George es que ha mandado seguir a Neil en todo momento. Albert se despide de cada uno de los empleados de Lakewood agradeciendo todas las atenciones que tuvieron para con él. Los mellizos y la señora Smith viajaran con él a la ciudad.

- Estas muy seria, pequeña ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta el rubio a la mitad del camino al verla en silencio mirando siempre por la ventana

- ¡Oh! – exclama saliendo de sus pensamientos – no es nada Albert, creo que voy a extrañar Lakewood

- Yo también Candy, pero volveremos pronto

La rubia se acerca a su amado y le acomoda la almohada en su espalda. Él la rodea con su brazo y la atrae hacia él. No tiene idea de porque decidió no hacer el viaje con Terry, pero agradece su presencia, sabiendo que no podría estar sin ella durante mucho tiempo sin morir de la tristeza.

La mansión les recibe como en los viejos tiempos, todos los empleados están en las escalinatas para recibirlos. Mientras Candy saluda a todos, los mellizos ayudan al rubio a bajar del automóvil y subir a la casa por la rampa construida recientemente.

**...**

Después de un largo día para los rubios, los dos se encuentran en la habitación principal de la mansión, él acostado en la cama y ella mirando por el balcón.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Candy? – pregunta desde la cama mirando el rostro serio de su pequeña

- Neil – responde secamente observando como algunos de los empleados recorren los jardines que rodean la mansión

Albert le pide que se acerque y cuando la tiene frente a ella le asegura que no pasará nada, que él no intentará nada hasta después del juicio. Aunque si le pide que sea prudente pues a él lo que le preocupa es ella y que él busque hacer algo en su contra.

- No me separaré de ti, Albert

Él agradece sus palabras pero le pide, como siempre, que retome su vida. – aprovecha que estás en la ciudad y regresa a trabajar a la Clínica Feliz – le comenta Albert

- Pero…

- Vamos Candy, ya habíamos dicho que no serías mi enfermera. Así que otros necesitan de tus cuidados y ahora en la ciudad puedes hacerlo

- Albert, no quiero estar lejos de ti

- No lo estarás pequeña. Te pediría que regresaras a vivir a tu departamento, pero mientras tengamos el problema con Neil, prefiero que vivas en la mansión

- Tus terapias…

- El doctor Lenard lleva un par de meses pidiendo que regrese a la ciudad para unos estudios, después de eso seguramente mis terapias cambiaran. George ha hablado con el doctor Martin y está de acuerdo. Lo más seguro es que las terapias las reciba en el hospital.

**...**

El Doctor Martin aparece por la mansión al día siguiente para saludar y revisar a Albert, a quien encuentra bastante mejor. Algo que hace dudar al rubio pues él no siente ninguna mejoría, pero decide mejor no decir nada. El doctor le habla sobre una nueva terapia que quiere intentar uno de los doctores que trabaja en el hospital con el doctor Lenard y le apoya para que las tome. Albert aprovecha para hablar con él y pedirle que le ayude a convencer a Candy de que regrese a trabajar a la Clínica Feliz.

Un par de días después Albert va al hospital acompañado de Candy, George y los mellizos. Cuando los tiene a su alrededor se da cuenta que la única razón que tienen para estar ahí es el cariño; por primera vez en meses no se siente solo. Los estudios que le realizan salen positivos, su columna está bastante mejor y la terapia puede ayudar a recobrar la fuerza en sus piernas. Como siempre, le dicen que es cuestión de paciencia y constancia, y sin ninguna garantía. Albert solo necesita mirar los bellos ojos esmeralda de la rubia frente a él para aceptar tomar la terapia. Si hay una mínima posibilidad de mejorar, se aferrará a ella.

Durante su regreso a la mansión el vehículo queda sin gasolina. Algo bastante común en esa época en que es muy difícil conseguir el combustible. George enfurece, pero Candy calma la situación diciendo que el día es perfecto para dar un paseo. Los mellizos sacan la silla y colocan al rubio en ella. Michael se queda con George para resolver el asunto del coche, mientras los otros tres se adentran en las calles de la ciudad.

Las miradas que le dirige la gente al rubio, o más bien a la silla de ruedas, no son tan impactantes como la que ellos tienen al ver lo que antes era una hermosa ciudad, en un descuido completo. La mayoría de los negocios han cerrado, las casas lucen descuidadas, la gente vaga con tristeza en la mirada. Albert observa una señora con un niño en brazos y otro colgado de sus faldas; cuando se acercan a ellos Albert les dice que pueden ir al comedor que está a varias cuadras de ahí, y que podrán comer ahí, siempre.

- No podemos dejar que el comedor de Terry cierre, Albert

- No cerrará, Candy. Terry me lo pidió y George se ha encargado de que siga funcionando.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Andrew es largo así que Candy decide hacer una parada por el camino en el parque de la ciudad. El lugar parece que se ha convertido en el oasis de la ciudad, porque está lleno de niños que corren y ríen divertidos mientras sus padres miran desde lejos dejándose contagiar por ese poco de felicidad. Las lluvias de la temporada han permitido que el parque se conserve verde y alegre. Candy recuerda lo mucho que disfrutaba el parque en compañía de Albert cuando él tenía amnesia. Solían caminar por ahí durante las noches frescas del verano y hacer días de campo los fines de semana. Cuando Alfred se detiene frente al lago y se sienta en una de las bancas, Candy les informa que regresará en poco tiempo. Los hombres se sorprenden y aunque no desean dejarla ir sola, ella ha desaparecido en pocos segundos. El rubio está a punto de pedirle a Alfred que vaya a buscarla cuando aparece con dos bolsas de comida y su hermosa sonrisa.

- Candy – le dice el rubio abriendo los brazos para recibirla, sintiendo como desaparece su angustia

- ¿Recuerdas como éramos felices en este parque con solo un emparedado? – le dice entregando una de las bolsas a Alfred quien disimuladamente se aleja un poco más de ellos dándoles privacidad

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente Candy – le dice recibiendo la otra bolsa donde sabe que encontrara un solo emparedado el cual compartirán.

Candy se sienta en la banca junto al rubio y recibe la mitad del emparedado que él le da.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa de compartir nuestras penas y alegrías?

- Lo recuerdo – le dice sonriendo antes de darle una mordida al emparedado – nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Sabes todo de mí, Albert

- ¿Eres feliz pequeña?

- A tu lado siempre lo soy – le dice tomándole la mano depositando un dulce beso en ella, dejando al rubio sin palabras, en medio de un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos


	25. Chapter 25

Hola, hola! Feliz viernes! aquí les traigo el último capítulo de la semana. Espero les guste y aunque hago sufrir un poco a los rubios, ya los tengo juntos y apoyandose mutuamente, así que no me maten y mejor sigan dejando sus comentarios que me alegran el día!

* * *

Capítulo 25

Las terapias que los doctores le han dado al patriarca de los Andrew se dan en el hospital, todos los días por las mañanas, al salir de ahí Albert pasa por las oficinas del banco y sigue trabajando con los préstamos y pequeñas empresas; lo que hace al rubio regresar poco antes de la cena a la mansión. Candy acompaña al rubio los primeros días de terapia pero cuando ve que él no quiere su ayuda y prefiere a las otras enfermeras del hospital, se rinde. Él no tarda en convencerla de que regrese a trabajar a la Clínica Feliz.

El doctor Martin la recibe con los brazos abiertos y rápidamente logra entrar en la dinámica de trabajo de la clínica. Los nuevos doctores son fantásticos; nunca dejan de tener pacientes haciendo recobrar su alegría natural a la rubia de ojos verde. Antes de regresar a la mansión Candy suele pasar al comedor para ver que esté funcionando como cuando Terry lo atendía personalmente. El lugar está a reventar como siempre y la comida parece nunca agotarse. Luego regresa rápidamente a la mansión de los Andrew para cenar con Albert.

- Mañana comienza el juicio – le comenta Albert cuando es despertado por la rubia para que se prepare para la cena

- ¿Cómo han estado tus terapias? – pregunta ignorando su comentario

- A veces no tengo idea de porque las tomo, no siento ninguna mejoría. Lo único que consiguen es dejarme agotado, solo pude estar un par de horas en la oficina y en cuanto llego a casa caigo dormido

- Tienes que tener paciencia Albert

- Eso intento, Candy – le dice mientras Alfred le ayuda a sentarse en la silla para bajar al comedor a cenar.

Ya en la mesa los rubios se sientan a cenar y ahí Albert le vuelve a mencionar que el juicio comenzará al día siguiente y tendrá que asistir.

- ¡Oh, Albert! déjame acompañarte, por favor

- Preferiría que no, pequeña

- No podría estar tranquila de saber que estas cerca de Neil. – le dice tomando la mano del rubio

Albert accede y al día siguiente todos se preparan para asistir al juicio. Después de las terapias pasa a la clínica feliz por su pequeña. Los mellizos le ayudan a bajar del vehículo y entra en la clínica feliz para saludar. El Doctor Martin se acerca rápidamente y le saluda feliz con la visita.

- No podré estar mucho tiempo, doctor. Tenemos un juicio al que asistir

- Candy me lo ha contado – responde el regordete – cuídate mucho viejo amigo. No quiero tener que volver a salvarte la vida

El patriarca le cuenta sobre las nuevas terapias las que el doctor Martin aprueba muy entusiasmado. Tener la aprobación de su amigo le anima. Candy termina con uno de los pacientes y se cambia rápidamente para luego salir de la clínica y en poco tiempo ya están los rubios en los juzgados de la ciudad.

Es bastante complicado para Albert acceder a la sala de reuniones donde se llevará a cabo el juicio y tardan más de lo esperado en subir los cuatro pisos de escaleras y caminar por una serie de pasillos angostos atestados de gente y muebles. Cuando por fin entra en el lugar cargado por Alfred, George lo está esperando para informarle que el juicio ha empezado y solo Neil y Eliza están como acusadores.

- Así que sus padres no están enterados de lo que están haciendo sus hijos – comenta Albert contento con la noticia mientras Alfred le sienta en la silla. Entran en la sala y se ubican junto a su abogado.

Neil le lanza una mirada de desafío al rubio pero este prefiere ignorarlo. Candy se estremece ante la presencia de los Leegan. Se sienta junto al rubio y le toma de la mano. Albert siente lo frio y tembloroso de la mano de su pequeña, busca su mirada y le sonríe tratando de infundirle fuerza.

El abogado de los Andrew establece que los documentos que los Leegan están peleando fueron robados y presentan el acta policial como prueba. El juicio se lleva a cabo rápidamente hasta que el juez ordena que se posponga para estudio de las pruebas y de los alegatos presentados. Cuando se empieza a vaciar la sala Albert prefiere esperar a que todos se vayan para poder salir con tranquilidad.

- Por eso prefería que no vinieras, Candy. Estas temblando – le dice después de despedirse de su abogado

- No quería dejarte solo Albert

- Te lo agradezco pequeña – responde besando la mano de la rubia con una gran sonrisa – vayamos por un helado para relajarnos ¿te apetece?

Los mellizos ayudan al rubio a salir por el intrincado recinto hasta la calle donde el chofer ya les está esperando

- ¿Necesitas ayuda tío? – la desagradable voz de Neil se escucha cuando Alfred está subiendo al rubio al vehículo

- ¡Aléjate Neil! – le grita la rubia interponiéndose entre la puerta del vehículo y el hombre

Con un rápido movimiento de brazos Neil avienta a Candy lejos del automóvil intentando acercarse aún más al interior del vehículo. Alfred reacciona rápidamente tomando el lugar de Candy entre el patriarca y el agresor, listo para lanzar un golpe, al mismo tiempo que George detiene la caída de la rubia y Albert grita desde dentro del vehículo. Michael se coloca detrás de Neil y le detiene de los brazos, su hermano tiene la perfecta oportunidad de golpear a Neil pero la voz de Albert le detiene

- ¡Déjenlo! – exclama el rubio pidiendo con las manos que Candy entre en el vehículo con él. Ella no lo duda y sube rápidamente acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio.

- Siempre rodeado de gente que te cuide. Eres un inútil ¿no te parece tío?

Los policías del juzgado se acercan haciendo que Neil no tenga más remedio que alejarse del lugar caminando por la calle subiendo en la esquina a un taxi donde ya su hermana lo está esperando.

- Tranquila Candy – le dice Albert acariciando el suave cabello de la rubia que llora desconsolada en los brazos del rubio

- Tengo miedo Albert. Tengo miedo de que Neil te lastime

- No pasará nada Candy, te lo aseguro

**...**

Albert deja a la rubia durmiendo en su habitación y baja a la biblioteca donde George le espera.

- ¡Maldita sea, George, tenemos que hacer algo!

- Tranquilícese William

- ¡Estoy harto de estar en esta maldita silla! De ser un inútil que no se puede defender…

- No pasó nada – le trata de tranquilizar George

- ¡Ese desgraciado pudo lastimar a Candy! – exclama furioso – Podrá volver intentar matarme, pero ¡no quiero que vuelva a tocar a Candy!

George le ofrece un whisky y se sienta frente al rubio esperando que su frustración aminore. – ¿Por qué no le pide que vaya a vivir una temporada al Hogar de Pony? – le propone George

- No va a querer – responde ante la idea de su amigo y mano derecha

- Hable con ella, sea honesto y dígale que por su propia tranquilidad necesita que esté lejos en estos momentos.

- No aceptará – repite nuevamente

- Aceptaría si le dijera que la ama y que lo hiciera por amor…

- ¡Basta George! – le reclama arrojando el vaso hacia una de las paredes de la habitación – no quiero hablar de eso.

- Candy lo ama, William

Los hombres guardan silencio durante un largo rato hasta que el joven le dice que hablara con ella. Aunque tendrán que buscar la manera de proteger a Candy pues saben que no aceptará salir de la ciudad. Durante la cena Albert le propone ir al Hogar y como lo había predicho ella se niega rotundamente.

- No volverás a los juzgados – sentencia el rubio

- No – contesta la rubia con más determinación que el hombre frente a ella – estaré a tu lado en todas las audiencias

- Candy… por favor – le pide suspirando con resignación

- No Albert. Quiero estar contigo

- ¿Que no entiendes que me preocupas?

- Y tú me preocupas a mí – le dice acercándose más a él para tomarle de la mano. Él mira las manos entrelazadas y luego mira esos hermosos ojos verdes que le tienen enamorado desde hace tanto años

- Candy…

- Tengo miedo de que Neil te haga más daño – le dice con sinceridad estremeciéndose solo con sus palabras

- Y yo de que intentando lastimarme te haga daño a ti – refuta el rubio con honestidad – eso no lo podría soportar. Puedo volver a sufrir un disparo, golpes… lo que Neil quiera hacer conmigo, pero no soportaría que te vuelva a tocar

- Albert… - dice la rubia mirando directamente al chico entendiendo el sufrimiento que siente por su culpa – está bien Albert, prometo no volver a interponerme, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti


	26. Chapter 26

Hola, hola! Buen inicio de semana a todos! Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por dejarme sus comentarios! Espero les siga gustando y por lo pronto, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Capítulo 26

La ciudad está sumida en la tranquilidad de la noche. Albert duerme inquietamente después de lo sucedido en el juzgado. La señora Smith está a su lado como siempre acostada en un cómodo sillón dormitando. En la habitación de al lado duermen los mellizos con la puerta abierta para estar lo más cerca de Albert posible. Un grito de terror se escucha por la casa. Los mellizos se levantan de un salto saliendo de la habitación. Uno de ellos se aproxima a la puerta del patriarca y el otro se queda en el pasillo vigilando.

- ¡Es Candy! – exclama el rubio despertando al escuchar el grito. La señora Smith está a su lado

Michael es quien corre hacia la habitación de la enfermera para ver qué sucede. Albert desesperado le pide a la señora Smith que también vaya a ver, ella le deja en la cama mientras Alfred se queda en la puerta.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! – exclama el rubio lleno de impotencia queriendo correr al lado de su pequeña, atorado en esa cama – vamos Alfred trae la silla y llévame a su cuarto – le apremia desesperado

El hombre duda unos segundos pues le preocupa su seguridad pero al ver la mirada del rubio no duda en seguir sus instrucciones. En cuanto está la silla de ruedas al lado de la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abre y la rubia entra acompañada de la señora Smith

- ¡Candy! - exclama Albert abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. Ella corre a la cama y sin pensar sube en ella arrojándose a los brazos de su protector – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta feliz de tenerla en sus brazos y ver que está bien

- Una pesadilla – responde la señora Smith comenzando a preparar té para los jóvenes en una pequeña y elegante hornilla que hay en un extremo de la habitación para siempre tener agua caliente para el rubio.

Alfred se aleja de la cama y junto con su hermano salen de la habitación. Albert se recuesta en la cama sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia tratando de cubrirla con las cobijas. Ella sin pensarlo se mete en la cama, debajo de las sabanas, sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo con el del rubio. Se recarga en su pecho sin dejar de sollozar.

- Tranquila pequeña – le dice el rubio recibiendo una de las tazas de té de la señora Smith – toma un poco de té, eso te ayudará

Ella toma un pequeño sorbo comenzando a tranquilizarse, feliz de saber que solo fue una pesadilla, que el hombre que ama está vivo y está a su lado.

- La señorita soñó con lo sucedido está tarde – le dice la señora Smith sentándose en su sillón al lado de la cama atenta a lo que los rubios necesiten

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque no quiero que me acompañes?

- ¡No Albert! – dice Candy aferrándose aún más al pecho del rubio – no me alejes de ti, no podría vivir con la angustia de no saber que estas bien, de que Neil podría volver a atacarte y yo no esté a tu lado

- Tranquila Candy – le dice abrazándola un poco más fuerte, secando sus lágrimas con suavidad y besando su frente – te aseguro que no pasará nada

Albert le mantiene a su lado obligándola a beber el té y luego a tomar una pastilla que le ayude a dormir. En menos de una hora Candy se queda profundamente dormida firmemente agarrada del pijama del rubio.

- Por fin se durmió – le dice a la señora Smith entregándole la taza

- La pastilla le hará dormir hasta mañana – responde acercando una nueva taza al rubio – ahora le toca a usted

- No creo necesitar medicina

- Es solo té, le ayudará a relajarse. Usted también estaba teniendo sueños intranquilos antes de que los gritos de la señorita Candy nos despertarán.

Albert bebe media taza comenzando a sentirse cansado. La señora Smith le acomoda lo mejor posible un par de almohadas en la cabeza que él agradece, le entrega la taza y abraza a la rubia en su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. La señora Smith sonríe y apaga la luz acomodándose en el sillón.

**...**

Él es el primero en despertar aun abrazando a la rubia y ella fuertemente sigue afianzada a su pecho. «¿Será posible que me ames, Candy?» se pregunta el rubio recordando el sufrimiento de su pequeña, de cómo está afianzada a él, de su deseo de estar con él y protegerlo «¿o es solo tu instinto protector de enfermera? ¡ay, Candy! Como desearía detener el tiempo, admirar tú belleza por siempre… seré valiente, no dejaré que nada se lleve lo que tengo delante de mí» un ligero ruido le hace voltear la mirada y se encuentra a la señora Smith levantándose con una gran sonrisa. Ella le susurra un "buenos días" y sale de la habitación guiñando un ojo.

- Buenos días Candy – susurra el rubio cuando la señora ha dejado la habitación. Acaricia el rostro de su pequeña apreciando cada curvatura. Candy comienza a despertar y poco a poco suelta el fuerte agarre de sus manos. Gime un poco ante el dolor de pasar la noche en la misma posición y con tanta tensión. Respira profundamente y sonríe al sentir el aroma del hombre que ama. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con la profundidad del azul de su mirada

- Albert…

- Buenos días mi pequeña dormilona – responde sonriendo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Candy suelta por fin el pijama y recorre con suavidad el torso del rubio, asegurándose que no es un sueño, que en realidad ella está ahí, en su pecho, entre sus brazos

- He dormido profundamente – habla comenzando a incorporarse un poco

- La señora Smith te ha dado algo para dormir. Estabas muy alterada anoche, Candy

- ¡Lo siento tanto Albert! – responde la rubia arrojándose nuevamente al pecho del rubio recordando el miedo que sintió durante sus pesadillas – tuve un mal sueño… Michael y la señora Smith llegaron a mi habitación y yo… yo no podía parar de llorar – cuenta mientras comienza a llorar de solo recordar lo sucedido – ella me dijo que viniera a tu habitación, que eso me tranquilizaría… siento tanto haberte molestado, Albert.

- ¡Ninguna molestia Candy! – le dice secando sus lágrimas

- Ve en qué posición has dormido toda la noche – dice sentándose en la cama –no es bueno para ti

- He dormido perfectamente – le asegura – después de tus gritos no hubiera estado tranquilo sin ti a mi lado

- Lo siento tanto Albert…

- Yo siento mucho que hayas tenido pesadillas, que por mi culpa las tuvieras

- ¡Oh, Albert! – le dice abrazándolo nuevamente – no es tu culpa

- Lo es Candy – dice con seriedad – si no estuviera en esa silla podría defenderme, defenderte de ese desgraciado de Neil…

- Albert, solo prométeme que te cuidarás, que no permitirás que ese hombre te vuelva a hacer daño, no podría vivir si algo te sucede

- Te lo prometo pequeña – le dice besando su frente.

Candy se queda unos minutos más recostado en el pecho del rubio, impregnándose del aroma del rubio, fortaleciéndose con su contacto. Una de las mucamas toca a la puerta y entra acompañada de Alfred con un par de bandejas de comida.

- El desayuno está listo – informa dejando la comida en una de las mesas y saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Candy se levanta de la cama sintiendo mucha hambre descubriendo un verdadero banquete en los platos.

- ¿Qué se te antoja? – pregunta metiéndose un par de fresas a la boca mirando hacia la cama donde Albert se mueve acomodándose un poco.

- Creo que un poco de jugo – responde

Candy sirve jugo en un vaso y se acerca a la cama para ayudar al rubio a moverse un poco más. Albert se deja ayudar y toma el vaso bebiéndolo casi por completo. Candy regresa a la mesa y sirve un enorme tazón con fruta y cereal, sube a la cama por el lado contrario a Albert hasta sentarse junto a él, se recarga en su pecho y con el tenedor le da una fresa.

Gracias – responde sintiéndose en un sueño.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola, hola! Aqui les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste y como siempre me dejen sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

Capítulo 27

Los rubios deciden dejar de lado sus obligaciones del día. Cuando Candy le dice al rubio que le acompañará al hospital porque no podría soportar la angustia de no saber de él en tantas horas, Albert le propone que ninguno salga de la casa y pasen el día juntos. La sonrisa inmensa que aparece en el rostro de la chica ilumina toda la habitación llegando hasta el corazón del rubio.

Ella se levanta de la cama cuando terminan con el tazón de cereal y sirve un poco de huevo, tocino y papas en un plato, se sienta nuevamente al lado del rubio y compartiendo el mismo tenedor, dejándose consentir por su pequeña, los dos comen tranquilamente felices de estar juntos.

Tardan un largo rato en acabar con el banquete que les han llevado de desayuno. Cuando Candy recoge el último plato de comida, observa como Albert intenta moverse en la cama.

- Has pasado muy mala noche – le dice Candy acercándose a él para ayudarle a moverse – no es bueno que estés toda la noche en la misma posición

- He dormido perfectamente Candy – le vuelve a decir mientras se recuesta boca abajo en la cama

- Duerme un rato – le invita la rubia

- ¡No! – responde Albert rápidamente – no estoy cansado, solo un poco adolorido. Además quedamos en pasar el día juntos, así que no se te ocurra salir de esta habitación sin mi

- Me quedaré contigo – le dice la rubia con alegría – y si no te molesta te puedo dar un masaje… ya que no vas al hospital a tus terapias permíteme darte unos ejercicios. Solo por hoy Albert – le dice esperando que no rechace sus cuidados como suele hacerlo

- Solo por hoy Candy – responde con un fuerte suspiro de resignación y alegría a la vez.

Candy va al cuarto de baño por lo necesario para un masaje y regresa para ayudar al rubio a quitarse la camisa, luego con suaves movimientos comienza su labor. En segundos siente una fuerte atracción, una sensación de calor y alegría, sintiendo cada roce de sus manos con la espalda de su príncipe. «mí príncipe» piensa sorprendiéndose por las nuevas sensaciones que está sintiendo a pesar de que no es la primera vez que le da un masaje «Albert… como desearía cuidarte, protegerte como tú siempre lo has hecho conmigo…»

Al terminar el masaje Albert está dormido. Candy le cubre con una manta y sin dudarlo se acuesta a su lado velando su sueño. «¿podrías quererme Albert? ¿podría llegar a ser tu novia?» piensa la rubia acercándose al hombre dormido a su lado y con sus dedos se anima a tocarle el contorno de su rostro, sus mejillas, orejas, mentón… sin cansarse de admirarlo.

Suavemente alguien toca a la puerta. Candy reacciona sentándose en la cama rápidamente justo en el momento en que la señora Smith se asoma por la puerta. Al verla despierta entra en la habitación caminando en silencio.

- ¿Se les antoja algo para comer? – le pregunta a Candy

- No creo – responde recordando la gran cantidad de comida que tuvieron como desayuno

- Les mandaré una jarra de agua para que tenga té – le dice señalando la elegante hornilla que hay en un rincón de la habitación – y unos pastelillos por si al rato se les antoja

- Muchas gracias – responde Candy ayudando a la señora con las bandejas de comida. Del otro lado de la puerta están los mellizos que le quitan a Candy su bandeja y sonríen con complicidad.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten estaremos cerca – le dice Alfred

- Pero no tan cerca como para interrumpirlos – apunta Michael divertido

Candy regresa a la habitación volviendo a sonreír de solo ver al hombre rubio de la cama. Camina lentamente hacia él sintiendo como su corazón se agita de alegría. «¿Será esto amor?» se pregunta sin poder dejar de sonreír. Sube a la cama intentando no despertar al rubio pero él se mueve un poco y lentamente el azul de sus ojos aparece en su rostro

- ¿Has dormido bien? – le pregunta Candy dulcemente

- Muy bien pequeña, aunque he despertado mejor contigo a mi lado – le dice comenzando a moverse para quedar boca arriba. Candy le ayuda un poco acomodando las sabanas y almohadas a su alrededor. – ¿he dormido mucho?

- Un par de horas nada más – le responde

- Y no te has ido – dice sorprendido y feliz

- Prometimos pasar el día juntos ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Pasaremos todo el día en la cama? – pregunta considerando que podría hacerlo sin ningún problema

- No estaría mal – responde pícaramente la rubia ruborizándose inmediatamente -

La señora Smith regresa en ese momento. Saluda rápidamente, dejando la bandeja de pastelillos y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

- Creo que todos en la casa quieren que nos quedemos aquí – comenta el rubio divertido

- Es que eres muy gruñón y no quieren que andes regañando gente allá afuera

- Entonces tendrás que quedarte conmigo aquí en la habitación – le dice extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Candy se vuelve a acurrucar en los brazos del rubio disfrutando de esta nueva cercanía entre ellos. Suspira acomodándose en su pecho sin dejar de sonreír.

- Es un hermoso día – comenta Albert mirando por la ventana de la habitación

- Sí – responde la rubia pensando que a lo mejor él quiere salir al jardín y sintiendo los pocos deseos que ella tiene al respecto. Por primera vez preferiría quedarse así, en la cama en sus brazos…

Los dos se quedan en silencio un largo rato, solo sintiéndose mutuamente, disfrutando y pensando en el amor que se tienen y que por primera vez, los dos consideran que puede ser correspondido. Después de un rato Albert le pide a Candy que llame a los mellizos. Ella no se quiere alejar de él ni que se acabe el momento y si los deja entrar cree que retomaran sus actividades. Albert ríe al ver las muecas de disgusto de su pequeña y le tranquiliza diciendo que solo será unos momentos para refrescarse en el baño. A regañadientes Candy acepta y manda llamar a los mellizos que llevan al rubio al tocador.

- Y recuerda que no puedes salir de la habitación sin mí – le dice Albert antes de que la puerta del tocador cierre.

Candy pasea por la habitación descubriendo uno de los libros que el rubio ha estado leyendo en los últimos días, lo hojea y se lo lleva al balcón donde se sienta en una de las sillas disfrutando el aire fresco y el fuerte sol del mediodía.

- Listo pequeña, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho – comenta el rubio rodando hacia el balcón mientras la puerta de la habitación es cerrada por los mellizos al salir

- Por ti esperaría mil años – le dice saltando sorprendida ante la presencia del rubio y sonrojándose rápidamente ante sus palabras. Albert también se sorprende con las palabras de la rubia quedándose sin habla. Pensando si realmente cabe la posibilidad de que Candy le ame como él a ella.

- ¿Te gustaría salir? – le pregunta por fin el rubio desviando la mirada hacia los jardines debajo de su balcón

- En realidad no – responde Candy rápidamente – podemos tomar el sol desde aquí – le dice señalando un sillón tipo otomano colocado en el otro extremo del enorme balcón.

El rubio rueda hacia el sillón mientras Candy entra en la habitación por un par de almohadones y una ligera manta, también toma una tetera, la llena con hierbas y agua caliente y junto con un par de tazas y unos pastelillos sale nuevamente al balcón. Albert la admira divertido con la cantidad de cosas que trae y ríe mientras ella las deja en la mesa más cercana.

- Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda – le dice Albert resignado a pedir apoyo a Candy solo para evitar que los mellizos les interrumpan nuevamente, ya que mientras ella estaba dentro había intentado transferirse al sillón sin éxito. Candy sonríe feliz de poder ayudarle y acomodando un par de almohadones en el sillón, se acerca al rubio y con movimientos expertos le transfiere sin mayor dificultad. Con cuidado le acomoda las piernas en uno de los taburetes a juego acercando el otro para usarlo ella.

Cuando termina de acomodar todo cerca de ellos, la rubia se recuesta al lado del rubio quien instantáneamente el extiende su brazo invitándola a que se recargue en él. Ella no lo piensa y se recuesta mirando hacia los jardines.

- Ahora entiendo porque la tía abuela se enteraba de todo – comenta Candy al darse cuenta que desde esa habitación se observa la entrada de la mansión y gran parte de los jardines – siempre me preguntaba cómo es que descubría todas nuestras actividades si nunca salía de este cuarto

Albert le comienza a contar sobre las largas cartas que la tía solía escribirle sobre el mal comportamiento que sus sobrinos tenían a partir de la decisión de adoptar a una "revoltosa" del Hogar de Pony.

- Creo que la tía abuela nunca me quiso – comenta con un poco de tristeza de saber que ya no habrá posibilidad de cambiar esa imagen

- Para ella era muy difícil aceptar una adopción. Y no poder tener el control que tenía sobre todos nosotros le sacaba de sus casillas, pero te aseguro que te quería, eras un reto que disfrutaba tener. Estaba convencida que tarde o temprano serías una gran mujer.

- Dudo que algún día logre serlo

- Ya lo eres pequeña – le dice el rubio – y ella lo sabía

- ¿De verdad? pero si casi no me hablaba, enfureció cuando me fui a vivir al departamento yo sola

- Enfureció porque por en ese momento se dio cuenta que eras una gran mujer, todo lo que ella quería para ti, lo eras y al irte a vivir sola y dejar de usar el apellido Andrew no podía presumirte.

- ¡¿La tía abuela quería presumirme?!

- La tía te presumía, Candy. Siempre decía que gracias a la gran mujer que eres, a tu independencia, fortaleza y tu carrera como enfermera me habías mantenido vivo y con eso a la familia Andrew. Sin tus cuidados yo no hubiera sobrevivido esa etapa de amnesia. Un par de meses más y la tía abuela hubiera tenido que dar a conocer la noticia de mi desaparición ocasionando un fuerte descalabro en la familia y los negocios. Gracias a ti la familia Andrew sigue existiendo Candy, y la tía abuela lo sabía.

- Pero… yo no hice nada de eso, solo te cuidé porque… - Candy se queda callada recordando cuando vio a Albert en el hospital, como sintió la enorme necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo, de la misma manera que siente actualmente. Recuerda como disfruto vivir al lado de Albert, lo feliz que era aun a pesar de vivir constantemente con la angustia por su salud, el dinero y las murmuraciones que ocasionaban, y también recuerda cómo se sintió el día que desapareció, la profunda tristeza que sintió cuando él desapareció dejando una nota. Como lloró y lo buscó durante días completos. – te cuidé porque te quería. Siempre te he querido Albert

- Candy… - exclama feliz con las palabras de la rubia, preguntándose si será el mismo tipo de cariño que él siente

- Ese tiempo en el departamento fue el más feliz de mi vida

- Para mí también lo es, Candy

- A tu lado siempre me siento feliz, tranquila, protegida…


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, hola! Las saludo hoy martes nuevamente, porque parece que mañana voy a tener un día super complicado y no tendré una compu cerca. así que de una vez les dejo el capítulo de mañana y nos leemos el jueves! Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, me hacen muy feliz :)

Con este capítulo termino el día juntos. Espero les guste y de antemano les digo que lamento hacer sufrir a Albert, pero siempre me sucede lo mismo cuando escribo sobre él. Supongo que siempre ha sido el fuerte, el protector y me gusta que Candy sea ahora la que lo cuide y lo protega.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Sin saber cómo se dejó convencer Albert es bajado a la cocina por los mellizos. Candy pide a todos los del servicio que les dejen solos y obedecen sorprendidos. Cuando están solos en la inmensa cocina de la mansión Andrew Candy le coloca un delantal al rubio y se coloca uno igual.

- ¿Listo para cocinar?

- Candy…

- Vamos Albert, recuerda nuestra época en el departamento. Cocinabas diario

Albert suspira resignado. Quisiera poder cocinar para su pequeña como lo hacía en esa época. Le gusta cocinar y más le gustaba hacerlo para ella. Pero le preocupa su poca movilidad y no le gusta pedir ayuda a cada instante y mucho menos a su pequeña.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar? – le pregunta por fin después de un rato en la cocina

- ¿Recuerdas esa pasta que hiciste la noche que celebraste tu empleo? – le responde la rubia con su mágica sonrisa

- De acuerdo – le dice mientras rueda hacia la despensa de la mansión. Candy se queda frente a la estufa en espera de instrucciones. Un fuerte ruido le hace saltar y correr hacia la despensa encontrando al rubio con varios paquetes y latas encima de él y otras tantas en el suelo. Candy entiende que se le han caído intentando tomar la pasta de un anaquel por arriba de su alcance. No dice nada trayendo una escoba y recogedor mientras Albert deja las cosas en los anaqueles bajos y rueda fuera de la despensa. – Candy – le llama el rubio desde la estufa. Ella termina de limpiar y va con él quien le pide que baje una de las ollas para poner la pasta a cocer, se la entrega y éste rueda hasta el fregadero donde coloca la olla para llenarla de agua. Se estira lo más que puede descubriendo que no alcanza la manija de la llave. Candy también lo nota y abre la llave dejando que la olla se llene. Albert rueda hacia el refrigerador dejando a la rubia con el agua; abre una de las puertas y se agacha lo más que puede para sacar un ajo y cebolla. Las coloca en su regazo y luego rueda hacia una de las mesas para comenzar a picar. Mira a su alrededor y observa al final de la tarima el cuchillero pegado a la pared. Fuera de su alcance. Suspira. Candy termina de llenar la olla con agua y la carga llevándola a la estufa donde Albert arroja la pasta, pone sal y otros condimentos. – Candy… - le dice el rubio enojado – no puedo con esto. Dejemos que alguien más cocine

- Albert…

El rubio se quita el delantal y lo arroja a un banco cercano mientras comienza a salir de la cocina, dejando a Candy sola. Se encuentra con los mellizos frente a la escalera principal y les pide que le suban a su habitación. Al notar la voz disgustada del patriarca, no comentan nada y hacen lo que les pide.

Recostado en su cama deja fluir su enorme frustración. Agradece que los mellizos le dejaran solo y que Candy no lo siguiera. Odia sentirse tan inútil y más frente a su adorada Candy. Suspira con tristeza, furia y frustración. Golpea con los puños el colchón de su cama y en un arranque de coraje comienza a golpear sus piernas, gritando furioso. Se para en seco. Sorprendido se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su camisa sin dejar de mirar sus piernas delante de él. Las mueve con las manos mientras se recupera del asombro. No siente nada. Las golpea un poco y siente los ligeros golpes. «La poca sensibilidad que siempre he tenido» piensa suspirando pesadamente, aun así se anima y vuelve a golpear sus piernas con la fuerza que lo hacía unos minutos antes. Sonríe y vuelve a llorar al sentir los fuertes golpes que se da. Siente.

Desea gritar, llamar a todos y decirles lo que descubrió. Comienza a tranquilizarse recordando su enojo con la rubia en la cocina. Se entusiasma soñando en su recuperación, en volver a caminar, en poder cocinar para su pequeña como antes, en poderla cuidar y protegerla. «Ahora si no la volveré a dejar ir» piensa el rubio con una gran sonrisa «le diré que la amo, treparemos a los árboles, correremos por los bosques, nadaremos en el rio y bailaré con ella todos las noches antes de acostarnos» El rubio sigue feliz soñando con conquistar a la chica hasta quedarse dormido.

**...**

Una de las cocineras entra en el lugar y ve a Candy con rostro de angustia. Se acerca un poco y recibe una gran sonrisa de parte de la rubia, quien le pide le ayude a cocinar para Albert. Las otras dos cocineras se unen a ella y en poco tiempo están preparando una deliciosa cena.

- Si hoy no aprendo a cocinar, me doy por vencida – comenta Candy a las cocineras de la mansión quienes le enseñan como picar verdura y marinar la carne.

Alegremente y con mucha paciencia las chicas dejan que Candy haga todo, para que pueda decir que ella fue quien cocino. Ella, por su lado, se sorprende de lo complicado que resulta y se divierte intentando adornar el plato donde pondrá la pasta que ella ha terminado de preparar. Para cuando termina de cocinar y colocar todo en hermosas bandejas de plata, se da cuenta de que no solo el delantal, sino toda ella está llena de manchas de comida. La cocinera ofrece a subir la comida en unos minutos mientras ella sube a cambiarse. Candy les agradece con besos y abrazos a cada una y sale corriendo a su habitación para vestirse.

Se mira al espejo de su habitación y se da cuenta que no tiene tiempo de darse un baño, así que suelta su cabello sacudiendo la harina que tiene y lo recoge con solo dos prendedores para no perder tiempo en volverse a peinar. Se quita la ropa y se pone un ligero vestido blanco. «cómodo y sencillo» piensa al verse con el vestido puesto. Sonríe y sale hacia la habitación de Albert.

Se encuentra con James y la cocinera con las bandejas de comida. Les pide unos minutos y entra en la habitación sin tocar. Observa al rubio dormido y les abre la puerta para que entren y dejen la comida en la mesa. Candy sonríe y les pide otro favor. Les pide que le llenen de flores los jarrones de la habitación y ellos encantados lo hacen rápidamente. Candy se queda en la silla al lado de la cama del rubio esperando que lleguen las flores, luego junto con Alfred las acomoda en todo el lugar y en silencio sale dejándolos solos.

Candy se acerca al rubio, le admira y observa que ha llorado. Con su mano suavemente seca la lágrima que todavía queda en la mejilla del hombre y siente un estremecimiento, una necesidad de seguirlo tocando, de brindarle consuelo. Poco a poco ella acerca su rostro y besa gentilmente su mejilla. Albert sigue dormido. Ella disfruta el contacto y sigue besando suavemente. Ahora un parpado, la punta de la nariz y sin poderlo evitar deposita un beso en los labios del rubio. Una fuerte electricidad le inunda – te amo Albert – susurra sonriendo ante su atrevimiento.

Logra alejarse un poco de él intentando calmar sus emociones, luego vuelve a tocarlo ahora con más fuerza para despertarlo.

- Candy… - exclama el rubio despertando

- Es hora de cenar – le dice con una gran sonrisa

- Candy, yo… - comenta dejándose ayudar a incorporar en la cama – tengo que disculparme contigo…

- No tienes porque – responde la rubia justo en el momento en que Albert se da cuenta de lo bellamente arreglada que está la mesa de la habitación y la enorme cantidad de flores que hay en el lugar

- ¡Candy!

- He preparado la cena – le dice divertida – aunque recibí indicaciones de las cocineras, yo hice todo – afirma orgullosa acercando la silla de ruedas a la cama. Albert se deja transferir y sonríe al ver todo lo que su pequeña ha cocinado.

- Es maravilloso – exclama el rubio tomando la mando de la chica invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

Albert sirve un poco de cada platillo en uno de los platos y se lo entrega a Candy, luego sirve otro y abre la botella de vino sirviendo un par de copas.

- Albert… - dice la rubia levantando su copa para brindar – creo que debo disculparme porque intento volver al pasado en vez de crear nuevos y maravillosos momentos a tu lado

- Candy…

- Solo estar contigo es suficiente para hacerme feliz Albert.

- Yo también soy feliz a tu lado sin importar nada más, Candy – responde el rubio levantando su copa, brindando con su pequeña, desando poderle decir que ya tiene más sensación en las piernas. Deseando poderle decir que la ama desde hace mil años y la amará por mil más.

**...**

Los rubios disfrutan de su deliciosa cena entre risas y felicidad. Luego salen un rato al balcón a ver el atardecer. Ahí Albert toma su libro y lee un par de poemas a su pequeña.

- Ha sido un día maravilloso Albert – le agradece la rubia

- Lamento lo ocurrido en la cocina, pequeña – se vuelve a disculpar apenado por su mala reacción

- Es normal – responde Candy dejando ver a la enfermera que lleva dentro – de hecho deberíamos entrar para que descanses

- Estoy bien pequeña – le dice pensando en decirle su descubrimiento, pero prefiere esperar a hablar primero con su doctor

- No has tenido terapia el día de hoy y tu cuerpo lo puede resentir. Antes de dormir te daré un masaje y unos ejercicios

- Está bien Candy. Gracias

Un rato después entran en la habitación y Candy le prepara la tina para un baño. Los mellizos le ayudan a entrar a la tina y después de un rato a solas disfrutando del agua caliente y la felicidad del día con su pequeña, ella entra sentándose a su lado mirándolo con dulzura.

- Aunque no quieras – le dice ella divertida tomando el brazo del rubio, comenzando a darle un masaje a lo largo de su brazo. Albert se queda en silencio, disfrutando la sensación del tacto de su pequeña en todo su brazo. Cuando termina toma su silla sentándose al otro lado de la tina, comenzando el masaje en el otro brazo. Albert cierra los ojos y se deja consentir. Candy continua con las piernas observando como él mantiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza recostada en la orilla de la tina y un tenue rojo se apodera de su varonil rostro. Ella se sonroja de solo apreciarlo y agradece que tenga los ojos cerrados. Se concentra en el masaje aunque sus pensamientos divagan en sus sentimientos hacia él. «¿Será posible que me ames Albert? ¿será ese sonrojo el mismo que yo tengo por sentir tu piel o será solamente que te apena estar desnudo frente a mí? Oh Albert, como quisiera que todo fuera más sencillo, que pudiera decirte que te amo y que nada impidiera nuestro amor… pero en mi vida siempre que me enamoro algo se interpone»

- Candy – dice el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia. Está suelta la pierna del rubio exclamando asustada – ¿estás bien? – le pregunta divertido ante su reacción

- Lo siento Albert – dice apenada sonriendo con una mueca divertida, de las que tanto ama el rubio

- Creo que es tiempo de que deje la tina, el agua se está enfriando

- ¡Oh! – exclama tocando el agua, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Salta de la silla saliendo del lugar para llamar a los mellizos mientras Albert dejar correr el agua por la coladera.

Candy recibe al rubio en la cama a quien le pide que se acueste boca abajo para continuar con un masaje en la espalda. Sin protestas vuelve a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto con la rubia y ella se vuelve a dejar envolver con sus pensamientos de amor hacia su príncipe de la colina. Cuando termina le ayuda a vestir el pijama y le acomoda para que duerma.

- Te voy a extrañar – susurra el rubio mientras ella sale de la habitación dejándolo solo después de tan hermoso día juntos.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola, hola! Como les había dicho ayer no pude conectarme, pero hoy estoy de regreso! Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen sumamente feliz e igualmente espero hacerlas feliz con el capítulo de hoy. Saludos y nos leemos mañana!

* * *

Capítulo 29

Es una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Chicago, el rubio llega al comedor para desayunar donde ya lo espera George para ver algunos asuntos y acompañarlo al hospital. Está muy emocionado de poder hablar con sus doctores y decirles que ya tiene mayor sensibilidad. Cuando Alfred termina de acomodar la silla en la cabecera de la mesa, el rubio se sorprende con una nota y una rosa, una "dulce Candy". La toma y lee en la rebuscada letra de su pequeña que le desea un buen día. "besos, Candy" – susurra el rubio a las últimas palabras de la nota

- ¿Tú crees que me pueda amar? – le pregunta a George

- Yo creo que le ama – responde con gran seguridad

Los hombres desayunan rápidamente y dejan la mansión rumbo al hospital. Durante una serie de ejercicios Albert les comenta sobre su descubrimiento y deciden hacerle una serie de estudios que se conservarán en secreto hasta que estén los resultados. Aunque no le dan muchas esperanzas, él nota entusiasmo en los médicos.

Ya en las oficinas, Albert se reúne con un par de hombres que desean abrir algunos negocios, les da su apoyo, les presta el dinero y les ayuda con buenas propuestas de trabajo que les ayudará a salir adelante en poco tiempo. Regresar a la rutina de trabajo le ayuda a no sentirse un completo inútil, a pesar de que extraña los bosques de Lakewood.

- Me acaban de avisar que ha quedado instalado el elevador en la mansión – le dice George entusiasmado. Lleva desde el accidente queriendo instalar uno, pero ha resultado bastante trabajo, dinero y un diseño especial por tratarse de un elevador amplio para un solo piso.

- Estupendo – responde el rubio «aunque espero no tenerlo que usar durante mucho tiempo más» piensa desando que los resultados de sus estudios sean positivos.

Un par de horas después el rubio deja las oficinas para regresar a casa. Está sumamente cansado y se deja llevar por los mellizos sin ninguna objeción. Los dos están sumamente entusiasmados con el elevador y los está esperando el arquitecto que lo ha colocado. Él les enseña a usarlo y los cuatro suben y bajan un par de veces probando el buen funcionamiento.

- Un poco ruidoso pero será de mucha ayuda para mí – dice el rubio al arquitecto agradeciendo su trabajo

Después de un par de vueltas más en el elevador, Albert les pide que le dejen en su habitación para descansar, comienza a marearse de tantas subidas y bajadas. Acostado en la cama observa la "dulce Candy" que su pequeña le ha dejado durante el desayuno y vuelve a tomar la tarjeta entre sus manos releyendo una y otra vez las palabras de su pequeña. «¿Candy… podrás algún día quererme como yo a ti? ¿Podrás amarme como amaste a Anthony o a Terry?» piensa hasta quedarse dormido.

El patriarca despierta poco antes de la hora de la cena sorprendiéndose de ver a Candy dormida en el sillón frente a su cama

- Candy – le llama mientras se incorpora un poco – preciosa…

La rubia comienza a despertar, se estira y sonríe mirando al rubio. Se levanta acercándose a él para saludar. Él le pregunta si lleva mucho ahí y porque no le ha despertado antes. Ella le dice que se veía muy a gusto durmiendo, así que no lo quiso despertar y mientras le miraba ella se quedó dormida

- Estás agotada – le dice sorprendido – ¿mucho trabajo en la Clínica Feliz?

- ¡Mucho! – responde contándole la gran cantidad de pacientes que llegan diariamente a la clínica, pero lo feliz que está de hacer lo que tanto le gusta.

La rubia ayuda a transferir al rubio a la silla y juntos salen rumbo al comedor para cenar. Albert le enseña el elevador y Candy no puede evitar subir y bajar un par de veces antes de salir de él. Los dos cenan en el comedor platicando sobre su día como siempre lo han hecho.

- En un par de días es la segunda audiencia – le comenta Albert para prepararla. Candy casi se atraganta con el bocado de lechón que tenía en la boca pero logra recuperarse y le dice que estará preparada.

**...**

Una enfermera rubia corre en su uniforme por las calles de la ciudad esquivando gente y gritando para que le den el paso. Se le ha hecho tarde y la audiencia ha comenzado unos minutos antes. Michael está afuera de los juzgados esperándola y ríe al verla llegar corriendo sudorosa y gritando. Él le dice que se tranquilice, que apenas está empezando y que Albert la espera. Él la escolta por los pasillos de los juzgados hasta abrirle la puerta. Cuando entra observa del lado derecho a los hermanos Leegan, Eliza le lanza una mirada de repulsión al verla en uniforme. Ella sonríe pensando que no ha cambiado en nada, luego camina sentándose junto al rubio quien le toma de la mano y sonríe agradeciendo su presencia.

Durante un par de horas los abogados presentan sus alegatos. Los Leegan demuestran fehacientemente el cariño que la señora Elroy les tenía lo que les ayuda a asegurar que el testamento no ha sido cumplido a cabalidad y que merecen el control de las empresas Andrew en el estado de Florida. También alegan que la decisión del patriarca de la familia es el de entregar el control de las empresas a los familiares que habiten cerca de ellas. Así que ellos deben de tener el control de las de Florida. Los abogados de Albert alegan que esas empresas fueron dadas al control del señor Leegan y no necesariamente a los hijos de él. El juez termina la audiencia hasta un par de días más adelante.

El juez sale de la sala, la gente comienza a salir y Candy se afianza al brazo del rubio asustada. Él la mira infundiendo confianza, el abogado está hablando con George y no se percatan cuando los hermanos se acercan a ellos.

- Vaya tío veo que Candy se ha convertido en tu enfermera personal… ¿Qué ha pasado con aquella señora gorda que te cuidaba por las noches en Lakewood? ¿No se ha recuperado de la golpiza que le di frente a ti? – le dice en tono mordaz

- ¡Eres un maldito! – exclama Candy soltándose del rubio aventándose al hombre y dándole una cachetada que le agarra desprevenido

Eliza comienza a gritar que está siendo atacada por una vulgar mujerzuela, Neil toma a la rubia por los brazos cuando ella trata de volverle a golpear. La tiene agarrada y la mira disfrutando su furia, luego mira a Albert y sin pensarlo besa a la rubia en los labios. Es un beso rápido y solo con la intensión de molestar, luego la arroja hacia un lado y tomando a su hermana por el brazo salen a paso veloz del lugar. Candy cae en los brazos de rubio, pero está tan furioso que no presta atención, tiene las manos en las ruedas de la silla con la intensión de salir detrás de su sobrino. Candy le intenta calmar, se sienta en su regazo y toma su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren.

- Ablert… - le susurra

- Candy – responde dejando que todo su coraje desaparezca

- Estoy bien – le dice la rubia sonriendo. Albert le abraza con fuerza y aspira el dulce aroma de su pequeña dejándose impregnar en su aroma y tranquilidad

Durante el trayecto a la mansión los rubios vuelven a discutir y continúan con la discusión en la biblioteca de la casa.

- ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! – le refute la rubia constantemente

- No puedo permitir que Neil te vuelva a hacer daño. No volverás a ir a las audiencias y al terminar el juicio te iras al Hogar de Pony – le dice tajantemente el rubio

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama sorprendida con el plan del rubio – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Neil intentará hacerte daño, es un loco!

- Y por eso mismo no quiero que te vuelta a tocar – le dice el rubio – y cuando vuelva a intentar matarme tu estarás lejos de aquí

- ¡No! – grita arrojándose a los pies del rubio – no podría soportar estar lejos de ti sabiendo que estás tan cerca de él y te pueda volver a hacer daño

- ¡Y yo no soporto que él te vuelva a tocar, hacer daño o siquiera mirarte. Así que te irás al Hogar de Pony mientras detenemos a Neil!

- Albert… – le dice sollozando en su regazo – ¿Qué no entiendes que no puedo estar lejos de ti?

- Candy…

- No me alejes de tu lado, Albert. no puedo estar lejos de ti, ni un segundo – le dice llorando desconsoladamente – porque crees que no me fui con Terry, no pude siquiera llegar a la estación me sentía morir al alejarme de ti. Dejaré de ir a las audiencias, pero no me pidas que deje la mansión, que no vea el hermoso azul de tus ojos diariamente…

Albert se sorprende con sus palabras, calma su enojo y con dulzura toma la barbilla de la chica para mirar sus ojos. Observa las lágrimas de su pequeña y siente el dolor que experimenta en ese momento. Con su otra mano la levanta del suelo y la sienta en su regazo. Ella le abraza y recarga su cabeza en el cuello.

- Tranquila pequeña – le dice acariciando su cabello

- No quiero perderte Albert – le responde entre sollozos – quiero estar contigo, te necesito, te amo… no me alejes de tu lado

El rubio se queda pasmado ante las palabras de su pequeña, si antes estaba sorprendido ahora que escucha de los labios de su pequeña un "te amo" le deja anonadado y sin poder reaccionar. «Candy me ama…» piensa el rubio. Por fin reacciona y aleja un poco a su pequeña para que sus rostros se encuentren. Candy se seca las lágrimas y sus miradas se encuentran con las del rubio.

- ¿Me amas Candy?

- Sé que es absurdo que lo haga, pero es así Albert. – responde volviendo a esconderse en el hombro del rubio

- Pero… ¿desde cuándo?

- Me di cuenta el día que me iba con Terry, pero estoy segura que te he amado desde que te conocí en la Colina de Pony. Lo siento Albert – responde la rubia feliz de poder desahogar su corazón y decirle que le ama, aunque ahora tendrá que lidiar con eso y el rechazo por parte del rubio

- ¿Por qué lo sientes, pequeña?

- Porque sé que no soy la mujer ideal para ti, no soy lo que necesitas y seguramente no me quieres de esa forma…

- Mi dulce Candy – le dice el rubio acariciando su cabello disfrutando esta nueva sensación de saberse correspondido de la misma manera. Saber que ella le ama desde el mismo momento en que él también la amo… saber que su sueño se ha hecho realidad

- Lo siento mucho Albert y si quieres no volveremos a hablar de esto, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti y menos en estos momentos…

– No vuelvas a disculparte, pequeña – le dice volviendo a hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. Albert sonríe lleno de felicidad y Candy se pierde en esa sonrisa. – te amo Candy – le dice por fin – te he amado desde hace mil años y te amaré por mil más


	30. Chapter 30

Hola, hola! Pues si, ya se confesaron su amor de la manera mas inesperada, porque no tenía pensado que así fuera pero cuando se me ocurrió que discutieran, pues ahí salieron las palabras... Este capítulo es un preámbulo para el final... sip, la semana que entra estaré terminando la historia :( y como siempre, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 30

Los dos sentados en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, abrazados, felices de sentirse amados, les hace que todo parezca perfecto. Poco se han dicho, más bien solo se han abrazado, besado y mirado. Temen que si hablan la magia desaparecerá, pero los dos tienen tantas preguntas que hacerse, que no saben por dónde comenzar. La cena es servida y los rubios tiene que separarse, Candy ayuda al rubio a transferirse a la silla y cenan juntos en el comedor. Ahí está George que los acompañará durante la cena.

- Seguramente en la siguiente audiencia haya una resolución – comenta el moreno – aunque el juez acepte los alegatos sobre el testamento de la señora Elroy, no podrá hacer nada más de lo que ya está hecho. Las empresas de Florida ya están en manos de los Leegan. Si Neil o Eliza quieren más control sobre ellas tendrán que ir contra su propio padre.

- ¿Le has avisado a él? – pregunta Albert y George les platica que desde el inicio del juicio se ha puesto en contacto y mantenido al tanto al padre de los jóvenes.

- Pronto tendremos que prepararnos para lo que Neil decida hacer

- ¡Albert! – exclama la rubia con preocupación

- Tranquila Candy – le dice con su hermosa sonrisa – estaremos preparados.

Al terminar la cena el rubio es conducido a su habitación y vuelve a sentir esa gran frustración de no poder caminar, pues desearía visitar a su pequeña y continuar platicando, volverla a besar y decirle que la ama. En un momento en que los mellizos salen de la habitación pero la señora Smith no ha llegado, Candy hace su aparición.

- ¡Candy! – exclama el rubio feliz de verla en el umbral de su puerta – ven, acércate – le invita extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla. Ella sube a la cama y se acurruca en los brazos del rubio

- No debería estar aquí – le dice apenada

- No. Debería ser yo quien se escabulla en tu habitación – responde el rubio con frustración – pero está maldita invalidez…

- ¡Albert! no hables así, estoy segura que pronto te recuperaras

Por un momento desea contarle que ya tiene mayor sensibilidad, pero prefiere esperar a tener los resultados médicos. El silencio provoca en Candy mayor preocupación y le besa tratando de alegrarle.

- Soy muy feliz pequeña – le dice aceptando sus besos – nunca imagine que pudieras amarme

- ¿Hace mucho que me amas, Albert?

- Desde que te conocí en la Colina de Pony

- Es lo mismo que digo yo – responde la rubia frunciendo el ceño – pero ¿cuándo te diste cuenta realmente?

- Cuando te rescate de la cascada, supongo – medita el rubio recordando esa época – pero no podía enamorarme si era un vagabundo que escondía su identidad. Luego cuando convivimos en Londres me di cuenta que no podía estar lejos de ti

- Pero… te fuiste a África

- Tratando de olvidarte – le responde – Cuando tuve amnesia me volví a enamorar perdidamente de ti y cuando recuperé la memoria me di cuenta que no habría manera de que dejara de amarte por un solo instante

- Albert…

- ¿Y tú pequeña? ¿he sido tan importante para ti en tu vida?

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde muy segura y sonriendo al rubio – siempre fuiste el hombre más importante en mi vida: "mi príncipe de la colina" mientras fui una niña, luego como mi amigo Albert el vagabundo y mi protector como el abuelo William… y luego como mi amigo, confidente y la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome en todas mis decisiones.

- Y siempre lo haré pequeña – responde tomando su rostro entre sus mano acercándola a su rostro para besarla una y mil veces más.

- Creo que la señora Smith no piensa pasar la noche contigo – comenta Candy al ver que han pasado un par de horas desde que está en la habitación del rubio

- No puedo pasar la noche solo – responde el rubio invitándola a quedarse con él

- Albert…

- Vamos pequeña, no se la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Prometo comportarme

Candy se sonroja ante el comentario y se sorprende al darse cuenta que desearía que no se comportara, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la acariciara y besara toda la noche. Se sonroja con sus pensamientos y agradece que la luz sea tan tenue en la habitación. Ayuda al rubio a acomodarse y luego se acuesta en el otro lado de la cama.

**...**

Albert comienza a abrir los ojos antes los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, sonríe al saberse amado y en ese momento recuerda que ella se ha quedado a dormir con ella, mueve su mirada y descubre a la rubia recostada en él. Su cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro, su brazo recorre su pecho y una de sus piernas entrelazada con las de él. Sonríe ante la imagen pensando que esta es la escena con la que quiere despertar de ahora en adelante. Recuesta su cabeza en la almohada decidido a no despertarla y aprovechar cada minuto a su lado.

Pero los mellizos no tardan en entrar pues las responsabilidades tienen que continuar, Albert tiene cita en el hospital, en las oficinas y Candy tiene que ir a la Clínica Feliz. El ruido de la puerta despierta a la rubia pero no por completo, Albert les lanza una mirada furiosa y luego se resigna ante lo inevitable. Los mellizos entran al cuarto de baño mientras él despierta a la rubia. Le acaricia suavemente y le llama en susurros. Ella despierta con una hermosa sonrisa, se estira por completo y cuando abre los ojos suelta un grito al descubrir que está junto al rubio

- ¡Albert! – exclama casi saltando de la cama, sintiéndose apenada de estar tan temprano en su cama, se siente expuesta. Él comienza a reír y los mellizos se asoman asustados con el grito de la rubia - ¡Ah! – vuelve a gritar al ver a los hermanos en la habitación. Toma una manta de la cama y sale corriendo hacia su cuarto, gritando que lo verá en el desayuno

Los mellizos ayudan al rubio con su rutina diaria y le bajan al comedor donde Candy ya le está esperando.

- Buenos días, pequeña – le saluda estirando su mano, ella la toma y él la jala atrayéndola para darle un beso en los labios. Ella se sonroja pero devuelve el beso deseando poderle dar mil más. Se sienta en su lugar y sonríe. – me gusta despertar contigo en mis brazos – le comenta el hombre

- Pero no está bien, Albert – responde ella apenada

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan seguidora de las reglas sociales, Candy?

- ¡Albert! – le dice aún más apenada.

- Puedes pensar que lo haces por mi salud…

- Para eso está la señora Smith – le dice sacando la lengua en una divertida mueca

- Preferiría que fueras tú – responde el rubio

- Antes no querías que te cuidará, ¡así que ahora te aguantas! – sentencia la rubia decidida a no caer en las provocaciones del rubio.

Los dos dejan la mansión después del desayuno, Albert se dirige al hospital donde espera los resultados de sus estudios. Mientras espera uno de los doctores realiza con él la terapia. Albert no puede con la duda y le interroga lo más posible. Lo único que logra conseguir es que le digan que las terapias funcionan y que debe tener paciencia. Al terminar la terapia el doctor Lenard le espera para acompañarlo a su despacho y platicar. El doctor encargado del caso del patriarca está ahí con unas hojas en sus manos. Albert suspira preparándose para lo peor. Después de un discurso de palabras extrañas los doctores le dicen que su columna está en buenas condiciones por lo que los nervios empiezan a desinflamar permitiendo una mayor sensibilidad.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que recupere la movilidad – le dice el doctor Lenard

**...**

El chofer de la familia Andrew llega a la Clínica Feliz para llevar a Candy a ver al señor Andrew. Candy se quita el uniforme, se arregla un poco y sale corriendo feliz con la sorpresa de ver a Albert tan temprano. El vehículo la deja en la entrada del parque y el chofer la acompaña hasta el pequeño quiosco al lado del lago. Albert la está esperando con una pequeña mesa en el centro, flores, emparedados y pastelillos. Candy se arroja en los brazos del rubio y le besa como desde hace tiempo desea hacerlo, sin restricciones y mucho amor. Albert sonríe y responde cada uno de los besos que le da sorprendiéndose con la espontaneidad de la rubia, disfrutando algo que sabe, nunca hizo con los otros chicos que amo.

- ¿A que debo tanta muestra de cariño? – pregunta cuando consigue que Candy se siente a la mesa

- No lo sé Albert – responde apenada – al verte me nació besarte, lo siento

- No lo sientas nunca pequeña. He deseado durante tanto tiempo que me ames que no deseo que me prives de una sola de tus caricias

- ¿No te importa lo que piensen los demás?

- Sabes que nunca me ha importado y sé que a ti tampoco – concluye el rubio abriendo una botella de vino y sirviendo un poco en las copas. La rubia pregunta el motivo de este día de campo y el rubio le dice que en ese mismo parque se prometieron compartir sus penas y alegrías así que se le hizo el lugar adecuado para contarle una gran alegría

- ¡¿Qué es Albert?! – pregunta entusiasmada la chica

Él le cuenta lo que los médicos han dicho y le enseña los estudios que le han realizado, ella los lee y con su hermosa sonrisa salta en los brazos del rubio volviendo a besarle mil veces por todo el rostro.

- ¡Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo! – le dice entre besos y abrazos

Albert le agradece todo el tiempo que ha estado con ella, la paciencia que le ha tenido y su amor incondicional. Los rubios comparten un emparedado y luego se llenan de pastelillos de todo tipo. Ríen y sueñan con un bello futuro por delante para ambos.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola, hola! Buen inicio de semana a todos! Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, espero que les siga gustando :) Aqui les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero sus comentarios como siempre!

* * *

Capítulo 31

Es de noche, los rubios están en la biblioteca en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, ella recargada en el fuerte torso del hombre, cubiertos con una manta, un libro en mano y su amor a flor de piel. Albert cierra el libro y lo deja en la mesa a su lado, da un beso en los cabellos de la rubia aspirando el dulce aroma de la mujer que ama.

- Mañana es la audiencia final – comenta esperando no discutir al respecto. En cuanto termina de decir esas palabras siente como el cuerpo de la rubia se estremece. Luego se mueve alejándose de él. Candy se incorpora para que su rostro quede de frente.

- Estaré a tu lado – le sentencia la rubia. Él suspira al darse cuenta que tendrán que pelear.

- No – responde por fin esquivando su mirada pues sabe que es el arma más fuerte que tiene la rubia, una de sus bellas miradas y él caerá rendido permitiéndole hacer lo que sea – mañana a primera hora James te llevará al Hogar de Pony.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama la rubia levantándose del sillón, dejando caer la manta al suelo. Se queda unos segundos parada frente a él, sin decir nada.

- Es por tu seguridad – dice Albert

- ¡Por favor! – exclama furiosa la rubia comenzando a caminar por la habitación al darse cuenta que el rubio no la mira. Camina buscando no gritar, calmar su coraje y su gran miedo de lo que pueda hacer Neil – sabemos perfectamente que Neil intentará matarte a ti, y ¿lo que te preocupa es mí seguridad? Yo estoy bien Albert y lo único que quiero es estar aquí cuando él venga a por ti.

- Candy… - exclama tratando de no enojarse – todo está preparado. Estamos listos para lo que intente Neil. No me pasará nada, te lo aseguro

- Pero tendrás que ser el señuelo ¿no?

- Si no estoy aquí esperándolo no hará nada…

- Y yo tengo que estar lo más lejos posible ¿cierto?

- No puedo permitir que Neil te haga daño, Candy. ¡Entiéndelo!

- Pero yo sí tengo que permitir que te pongas en peligro y estar lejos de ti, con terror a que algo te pase… - comenta la rubia mientras sigue caminando por la biblioteca detrás del sillón donde está el patriarca

- Candy…

- Sigues sin entender lo que significas para mí ¿verdad Albert? no entiendes que no puedo estar lejos de ti, que me aterra estar lejos mientras Neil intenta algo. No quiero volver a sentirme como el día que te disparó. No solo me aterra perderte, me aterra no estar contigo en esos momentos, me duele saber que estabas solo cuando te disparó que estabas solo cuando te llevaron al hospital… - la rubia comienza a llorar recordando esos difíciles momentos

- Candy – dice el rubio girando en el sillón hacia donde está su pequeña, furioso de no poderse levantar y abrazarla. La llama para que venga a él, para que se siente a su lado.

- Si algo te pasa, quiero estar contigo, Albert. no quiero que vuelvas a estar solo nunca más – concluye la rubia dejándose caer al lado del rubio, quien la abraza y besa con agradecimiento infinito.

- Mi dulce Candy – le susurra dulcemente

- En las buenas y en las malas, Albert – le dice ella – compartir nuestras penas y alegrías…

- Está bien, Candy

Los Andrew llegan al juzgado. George habla con los abogados mientras Albert es llevado a cuestas por los mellizos por los difíciles pasillos del edificio, Candy va unos pasos detrás. Cuando entran en la sala ya están los hermanos Leegan en compañía de sus abogados. Los dos sonríen hipócritamente a los rubios. Candy se sienta al lado de Albert y le toma de la mano. Poco antes de que entre el juez para dar inicio, entran en la sala los señores Leegan. Neil y Eliza no pueden evitar sorprenderse y exclamar al verlos. El señor Leegan mira y hace un gesto de saludo al patriarca quien responde de igual manera. Los hermanos enfurecen pero son controlados por su abogado.

El juez aparece antes de que los señores Leegan puedan decirles algo a sus hijos. Todos toman su lugar y el juicio continua. Los abogados de Albert presentan los últimos alegatos incluidas cartas de la señora Elroy explicando lo que desea que suceda con sus sobrinos Neil y Eliza. Ella estaba al tanto de su mal carácter y desea que no tengan ningún control sobre ninguna empresa de la familia sin supervisión de sus padres o del jefe de la familia. Los abogados también presentan la última prueba y con ello realizan una demanda en contra de Neil. El abogado presenta la pistola con la que Neil trató de matar a Albert, así como un estudio de balística, huellas dactilares y copia del recibo con el cual Neil compró la pistola. Todo esto demuestra que Neil fue quien entro a robar en la mansión los documentos que ahora presentan los jóvenes, así como el intento de asesinato al jefe de la familia.

Nadie esperaba esta prueba, Neil se levanta de su asiento y grita que es mentira, pero cuando el juez solicita se abra un juicio en contra de él por intento de homicidio, el hombre sale huyendo de los juzgados. Nadie logra detenerlo, ni los mellizos que corren detrás de él. Se pierde entre los laberintos de las oficinas y en las calles aledañas al edificio. Eliza niega todo conocimiento sobre el robo o la posesión de la pistola y por el momento el juez acepta su palabra. El juicio termina con una victoria de la familia Andrew sobre los jóvenes Leegan. Los padres se acercan a la peliroja y le sermonean fuertemente. Luego el señor Leegan se acerca al patriarca y pide que le digan más sobre el robo y el disparo. Con tristeza el rubio cuenta lo que se sabe y como las pruebas determinan que Neil compró la pistola, entró en la casa, robo papeles y le disparó a Albert. Para evitar más dolor al señor, no cuenta nada sobre el segundo intento que hubo durante su estancia en Lakewood.

De regreso a la mansión Candy no puede dejar de abrazar al rubio y temblar pensando en lo que puede suceder en cualquier momento. Neil anda suelto, está furioso y para colmo es acusado formalmente de intento de asesinato.

- No tardará en atacar – dice Candy al darse cuenta que la policía lo busca

- No tardará – asiente el rubio tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeña. Confía en George y en todo lo que han planeado para este momento, pero tener a Candy a su lado le hace sentir vulnerable. – Candy… déjame llevarte al Hogar de Pony. Por favor

- ¡No! – exclama ella afianzándose más a él. – te he dejado solo durante muchas veces y no pienso volverlo a hacer. Nunca más tendrás que pasar por nada tú solo Albert. De ahora en adelante compartiremos todo como lo prometimos hace tanto tiempo

Albert le besa y abraza agradeciendo su enorme cariño, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no está solo, que alguien le apoya en todo momento y circunstancia. Los rubios llegan a la mansión acomodándose en la veranda para tomar el té y tratar de calmarse. Candy sirve una taza demostrando su nerviosismo al tirar el contenido un par de veces. Albert rueda acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

- Te aseguro que todo estará bien – le dice mirándola a los ojos con gran seguridad

- ¡Oh, Albert! – se arroja a sus brazos sentándose en su regazo llorando solo un poco – tengo miedo. Neil estaba furioso

- Él no esperaba que sus padres estuvieran enterados ni que le acusáramos. No habíamos mostrado las pruebas de la pistola y eso lo dejo desconcertado.

George entra en la habitación, Candy se levanta del regazo del rubio, se seca las lágrimas y toma asiento en uno de los sillones ansiando escuchar a George. Él les cuenta que todo está listo. La policía de Chicago está ya en los alrededores de la mansión perfectamente escondidos. La seguridad que George ha contratado está en su lugar, pasando desapercibidos. Los hombres que siguen a Neil le han informado que está escondido en una cantina de mala muerte de la ciudad.

- Así que vendrá borracho y enojado – medita el rubio

- Es peligroso – comenta Candy

- Sabemos que no está armado, por lo que nos conviene que venga borracho, será más fácil de manejar – comenta George infundiendo seguridad. – esperaremos a que entre, los mellizos están preparados y en las habitaciones contiguas ya están dos hombres escondidos y no se moverán hasta que Neil aparezca. En cuanto lo tengamos la policía lo detendrá.

- Gracias George

- La mitad del servicio ya ha tomado el día, como habíamos acordado, la otra mitad sabe que al finalizar la cena deben volver a sus cuartos en la parte de atrás. Me temo señor que Neil no intente nada hasta que sepa que está completamente solo en la casa – dice mirando a la rubia

- ¡No! – exclama Candy no queriendo alejarse de él.

George le explica que es la única manera, por lo que al terminar de cenar George abandonará la mansión acompañado de ella.

- Daremos una vuelta a la manzana y entraremos por la parte de atrás. – le asegura el moreno para convencerla.

Durante la cena ninguno de los comensales habla mucho. La mansión se sume en un profundo silencio aunque todavía hay movimiento. La tensión se siente en el aire, pues se saben observados. Terminan de cenar y Candy sube con Albert a su habitación. La rubia sigue temblando y Albert trata de tranquilizarla mientras le ayuda a ponerse el pijama.

- Dime que no te acostarás – le dice la rubia – preferiría que te quedarás en la silla

- Me quedaré en la silla – le responde Albert – me pondrás una manta en las piernas y almohadones en la espalda, estaré en la sala, quiero que piense que estoy en uno de los sillones de la sala

- Albert… - exclama asustada

- No estoy solo – le dice el rubio para darle seguridad – uno de los mellizos estará escondido en el ropero y el otro en el baño junto con dos de los guardias de George. Tranquila Candy – ella suspira secándose las lágrimas y dándole una sonrisa que el rubio agradece con otra. – y tú, cuando regreses del paseo con George te encierras en tu habitación ¿entendido? Y no sales por nada del mundo

- Albert…

- Por favor Candy – le suplica el rubio tomando las manos de la chica buscando su mirada – por favor, pequeña. Te amo y no quiero que nada te pase


	32. Chapter 32

Hola, hola! bueno otra vez les recuerdo que la historia fue inspirada por la canción "a thousand years" de Christina Perri (la encuentran en youtube), si la quieren escuchar mientras leen, además de que algunos diálogos son a partir de la letra de la canción.

Bueno, pues el último capítulo de esta historia es muy corto, así que decidí unirlo a este. Sip, así es, esté es el último capítulo de la historia y aquí se los dejo:

* * *

Capítulo 32

Neil observa desde uno de los árboles de la mansión como Candy se despide del rubio dejándolo solo sentado en la sala con un libro en la mano. «Perfecto» piensa el castaño y se mueve entre las ramas con torpeza esperando que se encienda la luz de la habitación de la rubia. Espera un rato y nada sucede. Se sorprende pero espera pacientemente. No tarda en darse cuenta que Candy sale con George por la puerta principal. Toma un coche y se alejan rápidamente. «Esta solo» piensa Neil con una sonrisa. «Ese imbécil de Johnson ha salido con Candy…»piensa mientras se mueve hacia el balcón del patriarca. Medita un poco el salto al ver que el árbol está bastante lejos del balcón. Medita entrar por los jardines, pero luego decide esperar.

Albert lee el mismo párrafo de su libro una y otra vez. Siente una enorme tensión y deseo de que Neil aparezca y terminen con este asunto para así poder disfrutar de su amor con Candy. «Candy me ama» piensa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro «Candy me ha amado siempre y por fin estamos juntos» el rubio se pierde en sus pensamientos logrando olvidar por un momento lo que espera suceda. «Vamos Neil» piensa por fin «ven a buscarme, dame la oportunidad de golpearte por lo menos una vez…». Pero Neil no aparece, la noche prosigue y Albert empieza a sentir incomodidad en la espalda, desearía acostarse pero quiere estar en la silla cuando aparezca, desea poderse mover aunque sea un poco con él presente.

George y Candy entran por la parte de atrás, se reúnen con James el mayordomo y algunos hombres más del servicio, todos a la espera de lo que pueda suceder. George les pide con un gesto que guarden silencio y no se acerquen a la mansión. Candy y George entran en la casa hasta la biblioteca, ahí está uno de los hombres de seguridad y les dice que saben que está por los alrededores pero que no ha dado muestras de entrar a la casa. Los tres esperan en la biblioteca por lo que parece una eternidad.

- George – le dice Candy en un susurro – él no atacará hasta que sepa que todos están dormidos. Albert está en la sala y si nos vio salir, debe estar esperando a que regresemos. Sabe que lo haremos tarde o temprano.

Los hombres meditan las palabras de la rubia y después de un rato vuelven a salir de la casa por la parte de atrás, rodean y entran por la entrada principal, en la puerta George se despide de la rubia diciendo que dará una vuelta por el jardín antes de ir a su habitación en la parte de atrás. Candy entra en la casa y sube a la habitación de Albert.

- ¡Candy! – exclama el rubio al verla entrar en la habitación llevándose un gran susto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estamos seguros que Neil nos ha visto salir y no ha atacado porque espera nuestro regreso. George se ha ido a dormir, bueno, debe estar ya en la biblioteca. Yo he venido a despedirme y me iré a mi habitación

- Enciérrate bien, Candy – le pide el rubio

- Lo haré – le responde con un guiño y su hermosa sonrisa – no creo que entre hasta que vea la luz apagada…

- Esperaré un rato más, luego la apagaré. Será como si me he quedado dormido en el sillón.

- Cuídate mi amor – le dice la rubia antes de salir de la habitación. Albert sonríe ante sus palabras. Es la primera vez que le dice "mi amor".

Neil observa que la rubia deja la habitación de Albert después de besarle varias veces «así que entre esos dos hay algo…» piensa el castaño. Luego se mueve entre las ramas y observa como la luz de la habitación de Candy se enciende. Espera un poco y ve como la del rubio se apaga. «deben ya de haberlo acostado» piensa descubriendo que es su oportunidad. Se mueve entre las ramas y salta al balcón más cercano. Se tambalea un poco al caer pero conserva el equilibrio. Mira a través de la puerta de cristal, sin observar nada extraño. Su objetivo está sentado en un sillón mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de espaldas a él. Abre la puerta con suavidad y entra; camina lentamente hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia.

- Así que eres amante de William – le dice tomándola con sus fuertes brazos por el cuello. Candy no tiene tiempo de pronunciar palabra, la está ahorcando. – no te preocupes huérfana, no te voy a matar… todavía. Vayamos con él para que vea como lo hago. – dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación caminando por el pasillo hasta la recámara principal.

Neil abre la puerta y entra con Candy cerrando la puerta sin ninguna precaución. El ruido alerta a los guardias y al patriarca quien enciende la luz listo para enfrentarse a él. Lo que encuentra le deja sin habla. Sus peores temores se están haciendo realidad. Por ese motivo había renunciado a ella la última vez, pidiéndole a Terry que se la llevara a Los Ángeles; por ese motivo había peleado con ella par que fuera al Hogar de Pony y por ese motivo él le había rogado que se fuera de la mansión esa noche. Ahí estaba lo que más amaba en la vida, en manos de ese ser despreciable, y él sin poder correr a quitársela.

- Que gusto me va a dar matar a esta estúpida huérfana enfrente de ti – dice Neil acercándose al patriarca con el cuello de Candy entre sus manos. Sus palabras alertan a los mellizos y los guardias al saber que Neil tiene a Candy de rehén. Ninguno sabe si viene armado y si se descubren pueden darle tiempo de lastimarla. Así que esperan que Albert diga algo antes de salir de su escondite. Pero Albert está mudo. Neil se acerca más a él, riendo al verlo inmóvil, pálido… derrotado. – vamos tío, por lo menos gritabas cuando era esa señora gorda que te cuidaba, ¿acaso no quieres siquiera a Candy un poco? ¿no ha sido una buena enfermera contigo?

Albert siente una gran furia en su ser, tiene las manos en la ruedas de su silla y por fin reacciona quitándose la manta y moviendo la silla hacia él.

- Vaya – le dice sorprendido el castaño – ahora no tendré el gusto de verte en el suelo como un completo inútil

- ¡Suéltala! – le grita el rubio furioso

- Considero que si tú has lastimado a mis padres, yo lastime a tu amante ¿no te parece? – Neil se concentra en el cuello de la rubia y comienza a apretarlo con fuerza. Albert rueda rápidamente hacia ellos estampándose contra él. Neil recibe el golpe y suelta a la rubia quien da unos pasos cayendo en la cama del rubio, comenzando a toser. Albert toma al agresor por el torso, le acerca y golpea fuertemente en la mandíbula un par de veces antes de que los mellizos salgan de su escondite quitándoselo de las manos al rubio. Albert sigue intentando golpearle sacando su furia con él por intentar matar a su adorada Candy. Los guardias de seguridad resguardan al castaño mientras los mellizos controlan al rubio. Candy se acerca a él logrando tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Candy! – exclama el rubio tomándola entre sus brazos sentándola en su regazo.

- Ya pasó Albert – le dice arrojándose a su pecho abrazándolo. Feliz de saber que ya la pesadilla ha terminado

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

- Estoy bien, Albert. te lo aseguro. Sobre todo porque ya tenemos a este hombre y no volverá a hacerte daño

En poco tiempo la gente de la mansión está movilizada, la policía de Chicago entra en la casa y detienen al castaño para encarcelarlo. George y la seguridad acompañan a la policía a levantar el acta, asegurarse de que el detenido sea resguardado y dar su declaración.

Alfred lleva un poco de té a la habitación y salen rápidamente dejando a los rubios solos. Candy sirve un poco de té que entrega al rubio y luego tomando otra taza se sienta a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho Albert – le dice después de un largo silencio – hice todo lo que me pediste que no hiciera

- Por suerte todo salió bien, Candy. Te tengo a mi lado y estás a salvo

- Y Neil ya no nos molestará más.

- Podremos ser felices – le dice el rubio acercándose a ella para besarla. Candy acorta la distancia y le besa llena de amor.

- A tu lado siempre lo he sido, Albert – dice entre un beso y otro. Él rubio termina la serie de caricias y rueda hacia el ropero de la habitación buscando algo. Candy se acerca ofreciendo ayuda pero él encuentra antes lo que busca. Entrega la pequeña caja negra a la rubia y la invita a sentarse nuevamente en la sala. – ¿qué es? – le pregunta intrigada

- Es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre

- ¡Albert! – exclama sorprendida. Albert toma sus manos con la caja en ellas, clava su mirada en la de ella y observa como comienzan a salir lágrimas de ellos. Sonríe.

**Capítulo 33**

Sus corazones laten rápidamente, el mundo recupera sus colores y promesas de un futuro posible. El hombre suspira mirando los bellos ojos esmeralda de la mujer que ama.

- Mi querida Candy – comienza a hablar observando como el tiempo se detiene en la belleza que ella es. Suspira «debo ser valiente» piensa el rubio – he muerto cada día esperando por ti…

- Albert, no tengas miedo, te he amado desde hace mil años y te amaré por mil más – le dice la rubia sin dejar de mirarle. Él sonríe y continua hablando

- No dejaré que nadie más se vuelva a llevar lo que tengo delante de mí; cada respiración, cada momento, cada hora nos ha traído hasta este momento. Siempre supe que te había encontrado, solo necesitaba que el tiempo trajera tu corazón hasta mí.

- Y aquí estoy, Albert – le responde la rubia acariciando suavemente el rostro del rubio, secando las lágrimas que esos ojos de azul profundo empiezan a derramar – Amor, no tengas miedo, te he amado siempre, desde ese día en la Colina de Pony. Estoy segura que te he amado desde hace mil años y te amaré por mil más

Candy se levanta de la silla sentándose en el regazo del rubio, le rodea con sus manos y le besa en cada una de las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas. Luego le besa en los labios buscando demostrar la seguridad de su amor por él. Albert la rodea por la cintura, deja a sus manos recorrer la espalda de Candy y la abraza con fuerza como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

- Te amo Albert – susurra entre besos la rubia. Él la separa un poco y volviendo a tomar la caja en sus manos la abre sacando un hermoso diamante solitario. Candy observa el anillo y sonríe no solo por la belleza de la joya sino por el significado que tiene para Albert y para ellos.

- ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, Candy? ¿Compartir nuestras alegrías y tristeza por el resto de nuestras vidas?

- ¡Por supuesto! Como lo hemos hecho siempre y los seguiremos haciendo por mil años más – responde la rubia besando a su prometido mientras este le coloca el anillo en su dedo.

La tensión y las emociones del día les hacen mella. Candy transfiere al rubio a la cama y éste, tomándola por la cintura la jala hacia él haciéndola caer a su lado.

- ¿Te quedarás? – le pregunta no desando separarse pero no queriéndola presionar

- Por siempre– le susurra con dulzura. Se acomoda dentro de las sabanas y toma su posición favorita, rodeando al rubio: su cabeza en el hombro, su brazo alrededor del fuerte pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él.

Albert apaga la luz, besa la frente de su adorada Candy y cierra los ojos sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta.

**Fin**

* * *

Dejenme decirles que me sorprendió mucho la respuesta a esta historia, además de que no creí que fuera a ser tan larga, según yo sería de unos cinco capitulos. Muchísimas gracia a todas las que siguieron esta historia y las que dejaron sus mensajes, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.

Como pueden ver la última escena es la que más se basa en la canción así que a partir de esa escena es que desarrollé la historia, por eso la termino aquí, aunque creanme que me quedo con algunas ideas de lo que debería seguir con estos dos rubios, así que ustedes denme más ideas y veamos si puedo seguir esta historia con otro fanfic.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por seguirme durante este tiempo y espero leerlas pronto! saluditos, Alif.


End file.
